Yoü and I
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: Uma atriz desconhecida que precisava de dinheiro para montar sua peça. Um homem cobiçado por muitas mulheres devido a uma antiga lenda. Dois anos após dividirem uma herança, se apaixonarem e se separarem; Bella volta disfarçada à cidade. O que ela faria para conseguir montar sua peça, e reconquistar o amor e a confiança daquele que acredita que ela o traiu? Ela seria mesmo culpada?
1. Jo Calderone

**.  
**

**YOÜ AND I  
**

**.  
**

**Sinopse completa: **_Há dois anos eles se conheceram, odiaram-se e amaram-se a primeira vista em Springfield, NE. Uma pequena cidade cercada de lendas... A mais famosa das redondezas? É claro que é a profecia do Cüllen's Bar! _

_Aquela que dizia que..._

_Edward Cüllen. Um intrigante homem cujo charme e beleza atraiam ao Cüllen's Bar as mulheres que desejavam desafiar o mistério da velha profecia. Ele, no entanto, só queria proteger um lugar que era sagrado para a única pessoa que lhe estendeu a mão quando ele mais precisou._

_Isabella Swan. Uma desconhecida aspirante a atriz dos palcos nova-iorquinos, que só queria chegar a tempo do funeral de sua única tia._

_Para provar a farsa da profecia e conseguir sua herança, ela seria capaz de tudo?..._

_Dois anos depois, o que ela faria para reconquistar o amor e a confiança daquele que acreditava que ela o havia traído?_

_Ela seria mesmo culpada do que ele a acusa?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight e todos seus apaixonantes personagens pertencem à genial Stephenie Meyers. Yoü and I – com trema e tudo! – pertence à extravagante Lady Gaga, bem como o irreverente personagem Jo Calderone. Mas esta song-fic, que reúne estas três coisas, pertence a mim! Por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

_**N/A: Oiê! *-***_

_**Cá estou eu estreando mais um dos meus devaneios musicais! Sim! É mais uma de minhas song-fics! A estrutura ainda não está muito bem definida em minha cabeça, mas sei que não será tão pequena qto UOK, nem tão gde qto I AM... Ou tlv seja, pois vcs vão notar que os caps aqui são bem menores do que os das outras. O que me leva a postagens mais frequentes, apesar de OTR 2nd! =)**_

_**Trechos da música podem aparecer no texto a qquer momento e o link para a mesma é este:**_

_** http(**)/www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=X9YMU0WeBwU&ob=av2e**_

_**Minha beta aqui é a linda Lucrepusculo, que tbm estará trabalhando comigo na 2nd season de OTR!**_

_**Não teremos Prólogo, trago nosso 1º capítulo!**_

_**Espero que gostem e boa leitura! *-***_

* * *

.

.

1. JO CALDERONE

.

.

**It's been a long time since I came around** / _Já se passou muito tempo desde a última vez que vim_  
**Been a long time but I'm back in town** / _Já se passou muito tempo, mas estou de volta à cidade_  
**And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü** / _E desta vez não vou embora sem você  
_.  
.

Era pra ser mais uma ordinária noite de sábado no Cüllen's Bar.

Cerveja e boa música no jukebox, as loiras peitudas de sempre na mesa de sinuca, o clube dos cafajestes jogando poker na mesa do canto e Billy bêbado no balcão, contando suas velhas histórias para o dono do bar, enquanto este trabalha e serve a todos.

Quem o visse em sua camiseta preta de gola V e jeans surrado, não poderia imaginar que tudo ali girava ao seu redor. Ele era a essência daquele lugar. A alma, o motivo. Cabelo acobreado e tão bagunçado quanto sua vida, corpo esculpido para o pecado e marcado com tatuagens tão irremediáveis quanto as cicatrizes da alma; pele de alabastro e olhos verdes profundos, intensos, que traziam uma tristeza tão antiga, quanto uma saudade recente. Edward Cüllen. Aquele que um dia chegou a Springfield – Nebraska, como um marginalizado forasteiro. Aquele que ajudou sua tia Esme a reerguer aquele bar, valendo-se de uma velha e famosa lenda da região. Aquele que ressurgiu das cinzas, como uma Fênix, quando a tragédia destruiu o único lugar no mundo onde ele conseguiu fincar raízes.

Tinha tudo para ser só mais uma noite ordinária de sábado do verão de Springfield... _Se_ algum engraçadinho não tivesse colocado a música errada para tocar no jukebox...

Edward ouviu e reconheceu prontamente os primeiros acordes de _Heart of Gold_, do Neil Young e sentiu seu corpo enrijecer-se e arrepiar-se sucessivamente, ao doce som daquela gaita. Num milésimo de segundo fugaz, sua mente traidora o faria voltar quase dois anos no tempo, numa noite estrelada de setembro; no seu violão soando aquela melodia límpida, bem ali na mesa dos fundos, e cobrindo-lhe a nudez do corpo e da alma entregues em oferenda.

Num milésimo de segundo fugaz, sua mente ardilosa o faria relembrar os olhos castanhos que ele trabalhava dia após dia na impossível missão de riscar de sua lembrança para sempre. Brilhosos, úmidos e sorridentes, eles coroavam o rosto de boneca, que ele fitava enquanto cantava.

Cantava para ela... Expunha sua alma para ela...

Pra depois ela... o _trair_ de maneira tão... _vil_.

Obrigando-se a voltar ao presente, como um vigoroso balançar de cabeça, ele rosnou irritado, marchando na direção do desgraçado que ousou colocar aquela maldita música:

– _Quem foi o infeliz imbecil, cérebro de excremento, que colocou essa música estúpida?..._

Ao chegar à frente do bar encontrou cada rosto fitando-o assombrado, com sua violenta reação. Todas as conversas e gargalhadas cessaram de repente, cada cabeça girou na direção do corajoso forasteiro parado de frente ao jukebox, e ainda de costas para Edward, após desafiá-lo – _aparentemente_ – sem saber.

O estranho virou-se lentamente. Usava uma camiseta branca, com as curtas mangas enroladas até os ombros, cabelos não tão curtos e pretos disciplinado com gel, deixando um ousado topete na testa, calças black jeans muito justas e _All Star_ surrado. Tinha a pele bem morena, bronzeada pelo sol, e os olhos negros como a noite. Tinha o coração martelando freneticamente em sua caixa torácica, muito embora ninguém pudesse desconfiar ou imaginar o porquê.

Edward o encarou por um minuto e algo lhe corroeu até o cerne dos ossos, com a familiaridade que encontrou naquele olhar atrevido e rebelde. Havia... _alguma coisa_ estranha com aquele olhar. Parecia uma emoção muito contida, uma ansiedade latente, um brilho de desafio.

Ele tratou de ignorar este rápido escrutínio e repetiu, exasperado:

– _O que, diabos, você pensa que está fazendo?_

– Colocando uma boa música para tocar, antes de pedir uma cerveja... – o forasteiro foi categórico. Ele era muito jovem, tinha forte sotaque estrangeiro, talvez italiano, e a atitude muito rebelde atenuava-lhe os traços andróginos, pendendo mais para o masculino.

Edward ordenou entredentes:

– _Cerveja, só se interromper essa droga de música. AGORA._ – ele enxergou mesmo o leve apertar de olhos, em desafio, daquele forasteiro atrevido?... – _Escolha qualquer outra. Esta não!_

Apesar disso, o rapaz se virou para a máquina e mudou a canção para uma aleatória e country. Depois caminhou até o balcão e tomou acento num banco ao lado de Billy.

Ele tinha um jeito estranho de andar e se portar; aos poucos a tensão no Cüllen's Bar foi se dissolvendo e Edward, após circundar o balcão, serviu-lhe uma cerveja, e interrogou desconfiado:

– Ei rapaz, qual é o seu nome?

O jovem forasteiro virou metade de sua cerveja antes de responder:

– Calderone. Jo Calderone*. E entrei por causa daquela placa de _"Precisa-se de funcionário"_ lá fora. – apontando com o polegar, por sobre o ombro. – A vaga ainda está aberta?

Edward voltou a perscrutar-lhe aquele par de olhos, desconfiado. Da onde os conhecia?... Seria alguém dos tempos de Leavenworth?

Não. Não é possível que pudessem encontrá-lo ali...

Mas, ele conhecia aquele cara de algum lugar...!

– Humm... Talvez... – jogou.

– Veja, trouxe uma carta de referência... – argumentou o aspirante a balconista do Cüllen's Bar, retirando do bolso traseiro da calça um envelope amassado e oferecendo-lhe.

Edward abriu o envelope e viu uma carta de um restaurante de Chicago.

– Chicago...? E o que te trouxe para o interior do Nebraska? – indagou o dono do bar desconfiado, mas um tanto divertido.

– _Yeah?..._ – cuspiu, literalmente, Billy muito bêbado, a fim de enfatizar a desconfiança de seu amigo Edward.

O forasteiro estremeceu com o bafo forte e retorquiu, cheio de segurança:

– Vim interessado em saber mais sobre a lenda da antiga profecia... – em sua mente, a verdadeira resposta era inconfessável.

Seus dois interlocutores gargalharam com escárnio. Mas foi Edward quem motejou:

– Bom, então, você chegou dois anos atrasado, cara!...

– Ah é? E por quê?

– Olha, não quero falar nada sobre isso, _okay_? Essa história já era...

Sem demonstrar a própria decepção, Calderone insistiu:

– E a vaga? É minha?

– Façamos um teste. Vamos ver do que você é feito!... – desafiou Edward sorrindo torto.

Ele prontamente pôs-se a anotar e entregar pedidos, servir os clientes, ignorar as loiras vadias da sinuca que lhe bulinaram o traseiro, limpar as mesas e o balcão e ajudar Edward o quanto pôde.

Já passavam das três da madrugada quando saiu o último cliente. Uma loira platinada que pretendia passar o restante da noite com o dono do bar. Edward se livrou dela, as lembranças que a música trouxe não o permitiriam se divertir com qualquer uma, como ele costumava fazer. Ou ele acabaria chamando-a pelo nome errado... O nome proibido.

Edward e Jo se despediram na porta do bar com um firme aperto de mãos; apesar disso, Edward conseguia amparar Billy desmaiado com um braço.

– A vaga é sua. Esteja aqui amanhã às seis.

– Obrigada, Mr. Cüllen. Não vai se arrepender...

– Me chame de Edward. Você tem pra onde ir?

– Estou no Motel Nebraska...

– Muito bem. Até amanhã.

Edward jogou Billy na cabine de sua velha pick up Chevy vermelha e batendo a porta do motorista, ligou o motor com um sonoro estrondo. Manobrou e saiu.

Jo Calderone observou a pick up desaparecer no final da longa avenida, demorando-se a girar o corpo, na direção de sua caminhada até o motel. As ruas de Springfield estavam absolutamente desertas e ele pode abandonar sua farsa e responder a pergunta feita por Edward horas atrás no bar:

"_E o que te trouxe para o interior do Nebraska?"_ Ele havia perguntado com aqueles olhos penetrantes, que faziam suas pernas estremecerem.

Ele sibilou a verdadeira e secreta resposta, com a voz totalmente diferente da qual utilizara no bar durante todo este tempo:

– Já se passou muito tempo desde a última vez que vim, mas estou de volta à cidade... E agora, não vou embora sem você...** – sua voz de repente era feminina, forte sotaque nova-iorquino; macia, quente e levemente rouca de desejo e saudade.

A voz que Edward teria reconhecido de pronto se ela não tivesse falseado mais grossa e feroz. A voz da dona dos olhos castanhos que – escondidos sob as lentes escuras – o perseguiam em lembranças inconfessáveis...

A voz que era tão proibida quanto seu verdadeiro nome. Isabella Swan.

.

* * *

.

_**N/B: Leitoras lindas do meu coração. Essa é mais uma loucura de nossa autora e tenho certeza de que vocês irão gostar, se emocionar e enlouquecer completamente. Pois eu já estou louca. Louca de alegria pela honra de betar essa estória, louca de ansiedade por mais capítulos e louca para saber o que vocês estão achando. Então já sabem, só clicar em comentários e nos fazer FELIZ!**_

_** Até o próximo capítulo.**_

_** Lucrepúsculo.**_

_**N/A: *Jo Calderone - álter-ego masculino da Lady Gaga!**_

_**Então foi isso galera... O próximo capítulo já está pronto! Mas só será postado se vcs curtirem este e eu só vou saber se vcs curtirem atrás dos comentários nos reviews; portanto, me deixem saber, okay?**_

_**Obrigada por ler e bjokinhas! ;*****_

_**.**_


	2. HÁ DOIS ANOS I

_**Oiêêêê! Bom, amores, este cap é todo em flashback de dois anos atrás no BPOV! Pretendo alternar os caps do presente com os caps do flashback para explicar o que afinal aconteceu no passado destes dois, que levou nossa Bellinha a voltar à cidade disfarçada de homem! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_** Falamos mais lá embaixo! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

.

2. HÁ DOIS ANOS I

.

.  
**There's somethin'** / _Há alguma coisa_  
**Somethin', somethin' about the chase** / _Alguma coisa na conquista  
_**Six whole years** / _Seis longos anos_  
**I'm a New York woman born to run yoü down** / _Sou uma mulher de Nova York que nasceu para atropelar você  
_**Still want my lipstick all over your face** / _Ainda quero meu batom no seu rosto todo_

**There's somethin', somethin' about just knowin' when it's right** / _Há alguma coisa, alguma em saber quando é certo_

_.  
_.

**BPOV**

**.**

Eu já havia cruzado a fronteira do estado do Nebraska, e agora estava bem perto. O nome da cidade até já apareceu numa placa: Springfield.

Preferi seguir direto, quando passei por um posto com lanchonete; tia Esme faleceu anteontem, tenho receio de não chegar a tempo para o funeral. Com certeza haverá algum advogado lá, responsável pelo provável testamento que ela deve ter deixado...

Meu celular tocou alto, me extraindo destes devaneios. Identifiquei quem era no visor e atendi deixando que todo o cansaço transparecesse na minha voz com um simples:

– Alô... – suspirado.

– Você parece péssima!... Dirigiu por toda a noite? – funcionou. Alice não falaria tanto...

– Adivinhou! – exagerei no sarcasmo.

– Ainda falta muito?

– Não. Parece que já estou perto... – eu a respondia sem tirar os olhos da estrada e das placas. Não queria ter que usar o mapa novamente e minha saída da rodovia devia estar se aproximando.

– Bom, ontem depois que você saiu, fui a uma reunião com os produtores e o tal diretor famoso...

– Aro Volturi.

– Isso! Mike e Austin acham que ele seria indispensável na direção do espetáculo e não vêem jeito dessa peça sair sem ele no comando. Só que ele quer um pouco mais do que imaginávamos para assinar. – Mike Newton e Austin Clements são os dois produtores da peça que eu e Alice escrevemos e queremos estrelar, na Broadway.

– Me dê as cifras, Alice. – exigi categórica.

– Ele falou em duzentos mil dólares mais participação nos lucros.

– _O QUÊ? DUZENTOS MIL DÓLARES?_ – Alice deve ter se afastado do celular com meu grito. – _MAS QUE DESGRAÇADO!..._

– Eu sei... – ela concordou desanimada. Depois com urgência na voz. – Bella... Detesto te pressionar assim, mas agora mais do que nunca, a produção da nossa tão sonhada peça depende dessa sua viagem... – a voz da minha amiga tornara-se suplicante. – Se sua tia realmente lhe deixou o bar de herança, como você imaginava, é muito importante que você o venda logo e...

– E você acha que eu não sei, Alice. – a interrompi, exasperada. – A gente já sabia que o Volturi não seria barato... Antes nós já dependíamos dessa herança para fechar a nossa produção, mas agora... – era questão de vida ou morte.

– O Volturi pareceu curioso para conhecer a tal Bella Swan de que tanto falávamos. Você sabe... Uma das autoras da peça e atriz protagonista...

– _Oh meu deus...!_ Então, ele já leu o texto? – me animei com a perspectiva.

Caramba! Aro Volturi leu nossa peça!...

– _Yeah!_ E elogiou muito... – Alice ainda faria mais comentários a respeito, mas eu a interrompi num rompante.

– _Ah! Alice! É minha saída, eu preciso desligar!_ – instei com urgência e desliguei a chamada na cara dela.

Dei seta e fiz a curva acima da velocidade adequada, sem tempo de reduzir o suficiente. O movimento brusco me fez perder um pouco a direção do carro, invadi a pista contrária, e se estivesse vindo carro seria batida na certa. Acabei saindo alguns metros da estrada; o pneu traseiro derrapou na areia fofa do acostamento, fazendo com o que o carro perdesse a estabilidade e voltasse girando cento e oitenta graus no asfalto, até parar num solavanco e morrer.

Tonta e apavorada; respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de tentar ligar o Sentra do pai de Alice novamente. E ainda trêmula girei o volante cuidadosamente a fim de voltar à direção correta.

Já com o carro em movimento e na direção correta; enxuguei o suor que se acumulou em minha nuca com o susto e abaixei para pegar meu celular – que deve ter caído quando o carro rodou –, perdendo a visão da estrada por meio segundo.

_Meio segundo..._ Foi o que bastou para sentir um baque surdo na frente do carro unido ao arfar rouco e grave de um homem talvez, como se eu tivesse me chocado em algo no meio da estrada ou... _alguém_.

– _GÁH!..._ – meu grito de susto foi surdo e abafado pelas minha duas mãos que largaram o volante e cobriram minha boca aberta.

Havia deixado o carro morrer novamente e pulei para fora num átimo. Para meu completo desespero havia um sujeito caído no asfalto, bem na frente do Sentra.

– _OH MEU DEUS!... VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM!_ – arfei desesperada.

Sem acreditar que uma porra dessas estava acontecendo comigo; arrojei-me para baixo, na direção dele, que permanecia imóvel, desacordado e estirado no chão.

– _Oh não! Matei um homem! Oh deus... _– bradei em pânico; depois respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar para falar com ele. – _Hey, amigo... Acorda, por favor... Você está respirando. _– concluí sentindo seu pulso. Ele gemeu alto e eu suspirei com algum alívio. Continuei falando para estimulá-lo. – _Por favor, foi um terrível acidente... Eu sinto muito mesmo..._

Ele gemeu mais alto ainda, quase como um urro quando balbuciou algo ainda de olhos fechados, seu sotaque interiorano era forte e com algum charme inexplicável, rouco devido ao acidente:

– Ai... Mais uma forasteira... agora... estão tentando me matar...! – seu tom tinha um ar matreiro. – Cuidado, moça!... Seria interessante de ver tantas mulheres chorando no meu enterro!

Ergui minhas sombracelhas com incredulidade. Ele estava fazendo piada? E das mais machistas possíveis...

Ele lutou para abrir os olhos. Eu podia sentir o sol forte sobre minha cabeça, então coloquei meu rosto como sombra, para que ele não ficasse confuso. Ele piscou algumas vezes e quando seus olhos muito verdes encontraram meu olhar, ele balbuciou:

– Opa!... Acho que morri mesmo e um anjo veio me buscar... – pálpebras de repente derretidas e sonolentas. – Cuidado comigo anjinho... Quem te mandou vai se decepcionar quando, sob minha influência, você começar a beber, fumar e colocar um piercing na língua...!

Suspirei exasperada, ficando de pé violentamente:

– Bom, se já está brincando, então é por que o susto já passou... – concluí bem irritada.

Estiquei minha mão, oferecendo ajuda para que ele se levantasse:

– Você está bem? – inquiri, ainda preocupada.

Ele pegou minha mão e um arrepio percorreu meu braço, reverberando depois por todo meu corpo.

– Estou bem, não se preocupe. Foi só um acidente...

Pôs-se de pé com agilidade, e de repente, eu é que precisava olhar para o alto, contra o sol intenso do Nebraska para encará-lo. Seu rosto era forte, anguloso, bem recortado e... Absolutamente lindo! Seus cabelos acobreados apontavam para todas as direções e o corpo...! _Putz!_

_Puta-merda! Que filho-da-puta-gostoso foi esse que eu acabei atropelando?_

– E-eu realmente sinto muito. – que droga, gaguejei.

Ele sorriu obliquamente, meu queixo caiu. Ótimo, Bella! Agora você está com cara de idiota...!

– Tudo bem! Vamos esquecer isso e recomeçar. – ele ainda não havia soltado minha mão, apenas balançou-a como num cumprimento formal. – Sou Edward!

– Isabella. Mas... Pode me chamar de Bella.

Seus olhos lampejaram na direção da placa do carro e ele soltou presunçoso:

– Então, a lenda da profecia já chegou a NYC?

Dei um sorriso duro e confuso. Do que ele estava falando?

– Profecia? Que profecia? Não sei do que você está falando?

Foi a vez dele parecer confuso. Ainda recusando-se a soltar minha mão:

– Não veio por causa da profecia?...

– Não! – um tanto irônica.

Ele esperou que eu me acrescentasse, mas não quis dizer o motivo da minha viagem. Então ele se explicou, de repente constrangido:

– Hã... Desculpe. Pensei que... Bom, têm chegado muitas forasteiras por aqui por conta da velha lenda...

Apenas dei de ombros. Não sabia de lenda nenhuma.

– Que lenda? – perguntei enfim.

Ele sorriu linda e amplamente primeiro, sacudindo a cabeça com lentidão sarcástica e exagerada; perguntei-me qual era a piada interna que eu estava perdendo. Depois, respondeu mantendo o sorriso amplo no rosto, como quem se desfaz:

– Nada que mereça que a gente perca tempo falando a respeito...

Como ele não soltava minha mão e seu tom tornara-se sugestivo demais, eu as sacudi novamente com formalidade e comecei a me desvencilhar:

– Bom, foi um prazer... hã... Atropelar... _Não!_ Ééé... Conhecer você, Edward... – minha voz soou roucamente de tele-sexo quando falei seu nome.

Corei. _Porra! Eu corei?..._ Ele apertou os olhos em fendas por um breve instante. Lutei para continuar:

– Mas... Tenho um compromisso e temo estar atrasada.

O rosto dele desabou um pouco, o que me causou um prazer interno inexplicável.

– Não precisa correr Bella... – será que eu ouvi mesmo como meu nome embolou-se em sua língua de uma forma surpreendentemente carinhosa? Ele continuou com alguma urgência na voz. – Aqui não é NYC! Não vivemos correndo por aqui...!

Pisquei aturdida com a intensidade do olhar que acorrentou o meu e mudei de assunto:

– Hã... Você tem carona? – só então me dei conta do que ele poderia estar fazendo ali, na beira da estrada.

Olhei para os dois lados e vi uma pick up Chevy vermelha no acostamento há uns dez metros de onde estávamos. Edward explicou:

– Eu estava indo até o rancho do Billy, buscá-lo para... – algo ficou preso em sua garganta. Ele pareceu deglutir um nó bem ali e continuou. – Mas a lata-velha ali quebrou e eu seguia a pé... Vi quando você perdeu a direção do carro e saiu da estrada...

– É... Quase perdi a saída para Springfield e fiz a curva rápido demais... – justifiquei constrangida. – Quer que te leve até o rancho do seu amigo? – reparei que ele usava camisa de botões branca, sapatos engraxados e calça social escura.

– Não precisa... Está vendo aquele celeiro velho lá... – ele apontou e eu me virei para olhar a pequena construção perdida no horizonte verde claro.

Eram bons duzentos metros de distância de onde estávamos ao final de uma estradinha de terra sinuosa e contornada pela grama muito alta. Edward acrescentou:

– São só quinze minutos de caminhada... – fazendo pouco.

– É o mínimo que posso fazer, depois de te atropelar! – insisti.

– Não quero te atrasar ainda mais... – seu tom irônico tinha a presunção interiorana carregada da crença de que todos da cidade vivem uma vida caótica e somente a vida deles presta. Dei de ombros e ele acrescentou com olhos intensos e injetados. – Na verdade, se eu fosse esperto, aceitaria sua carona... Seria legal ter um pouco mais da sua companhia!... – e de repente com ar divertido novamente. – Mas se você está indo mesmo para Springfield, não vai demorar muito pra gente se ver de novo...! – piscando um olho, com cumplicidade e esperteza. – A gente podia, sei lá, tomar um café ou comer alguma coisa...

Assenti e acenei sorrindo timidamente, deixando seu convite desajeitado sem resposta. Voltei para o Sentra esquecido no acostamento e nem chequei se havia amassado alguma coisa, surpresa demais com a distância que ele estava do asfalto. Parece que me desviei mais do que deveria quando abaixei.

Dei a partida e acelerei em direção à cidade. Ainda precisava procurar um hotel e tomar um banho. Não tinha condições de chegar ao funeral da tia Esme toda empoeirada da estrada como eu devia estar.

Um olhar de fogo esverdeado ricocheteou no retrovisor e me queimou a retina. Vislumbrei Edward ainda parado, mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta, me observando sumir na primeira curva da estrada...

Não encontrei vagas no único hotel da pequena cidade, pois ele estava incomumente lotado; entretanto, afastado do centro – se é que podia chamar aquilo de centro urbano! – havia um motel cujas suítes consistiam em pequenas casinhas com varanda, emparelhadas e pintadas em diferentes tons pastéis. Consegui a última.

O que havia com essa cidade? Por acaso acontecia alguma convenção de coelhinhas da _Playboy_ ali?... Isto porque em todos os lugares sempre havia um grupinho de loiras de vários tons conversando, rindo, comprando algo...

Aparentavam ser todas das redondezas, pelo sotaque e jeito country de se vestir, com vestidinhos ou shorts jeans e botas de cano alto, chapéus e cintos. Algumas me encararam em desafio na recepção do hotel, quando estive lá a procura de vaga. O motel onde eu ficaria não estava em melhor estado, mas eu acabei ignorando isso e tratando de tomar um belo banho.

O próprio balconista da recepção do motel me informou a respeito do velório de tia Esme, que obviamente devia ser bem conhecida por aqui. Peguei o Sentra e segui na direção da única funerária da cidade, a qual possuía seu próprio salão para essa finalidade.

Quando entrei no recinto, todos os olhares curiosos se voltaram para mim. O salão não estava cheio demais e todos usavam seus ternos e vestidos pretos; havia alguns grupinhos de loiras que logo cochicharam curiosas e especulativas.

_Mas que estranho!_ Será que todas as mulheres jovens daqui são loiras?... Entre as mais velhas e casadas encontrei várias morenas, ruivas, negras, mulatas e alguns tipos latinos com cabelos muito escuros, cacheados ou não.

Tudo bem que algumas pareciam mesmo loiras de farmácia, mas ainda assim isso era, no mínimo, perturbador! Pois as solteiras eram em sua maioria esmagadora loiras, e é claro, vindas também de outros lugares fora de Springfield, por isso a super lotação nas hospedagens.

Vislumbrei o enorme caixão de madeira maciça no ponto mais alto, no outro canto do salão e caminhei na direção dele, sob todos os olhares curiosos encima de mim.

Senti que tudo ficou num silêncio tenso de repente. Todas as conversas cessaram e o único som era o meu salto subindo as escadinhas de acesso à defunta que seria homenageada.

Parei ao lado do corpo inerte de minha tia e busquei a dor, mas ela não veio. Apenas pesar, compaixão... Renée, sim, é quem devia estar aqui. Fazendo as pazes com a irmã com quem não falava há mais de vinte anos.

Minha mãe nunca falava sobre Esme. Havia uma mágoa muito grande, um rancor profundo e elas haviam perdido o contato há muito tempo...

Somente eu ainda trocava cartões postais e de Natal com tia Esme. Ela às vezes pedia fotos minhas com ou sem minha mãe e eu mandava. Parecia que se fosse por minha tia elas teriam feito as pazes, era Renée quem não queria vê-la...

Minha mãe ainda vivia na velha casinha do Queens – NY, com meu pai, mas se tornara uma mulher amarga e infeliz. Eu sentia pena dela e, além do sonho de ser uma atriz da Broadway, saí de casa há cinco anos, por medo de acabar como ela. Eu tinha 18 anos, então, e fui estudar teatro em Manhattan quando terminei a _high school_.

Tia Esme estava serena em sua última expressão, ainda era possível ver sua beleza conservada, apesar da idade. Os cabelos cor de mel espalhavam-se em ondas pelas espáduas e com os olhos fechados, ela parecia dormir tranquilamente.

Eu não sabia muito dela... Apenas que se casara com um lindo homem daqui mesmo de Springfield, chamado Carlisle Cüllen, não tiveram filhos e ele morreu há três anos, deixando-lhe o bar, no qual eu agora queria colocar minhas mãozinhas.

Fitei o semblante extático de minha tia mais uma vez e murmurei com sinceridade ardente:

– Encontre paz, tia Esme...

Alguém limpou a garganta em minhas costas, e eu estremeci de susto, virando. Tratava-se de um gordo careca e barrigudo, enfiado miseravelmente em seu terno preto para velórios, que devia estar apertado uns dois números.

Ele se apresentou, sem jeito:

– Olá, senhorita, sou J. Jenks. Sou o advogado da Sra. Cüllen, e acredito que seja sua sobrinha, Isabella Swan...

– Oh, sim! Olá Mr. Jenks. Sou Isabella… Bella.

– Muito bem, Bella. Imagino que você tenha vindo de longe e não possa se demorar por aqui... – me pareceu mesmo que algumas pessoas se aproximaram para escutar nossa conversa ou eu estou ficando louca?... J. Jenks continuou. – Vou marcar uma reunião com as partes interessadas no testamento da Sra. Cüllen para a segunda pela manhã em meu escritório.

Senti minha testa se franzir, com aquela última parte:

– Partes interessadas...? – sibilei.

O rosto dele empalideceu um pouco, e ele pareceu surpreso com o fato de eu não saber algo que eu deveria saber.

No entanto, quando J. Jenks ia me explicar a respeito, houve uma pequena comoção na entrada do salão onde minha tia era velada. Mais pessoas que aguardavam lá fora entraram curiosas. A quantidade de loiras lá dentro triplicou e alguém importante parecia chegar para o funeral.

Um grupo de pessoas ladeava o recém-chegado e ele parou me encarando entre a incredulidade e a surpresa. Senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto por um segundo, não porque um rapazinho que havia se aproximado de Jenks e eu, a fim de nos escutar descaradamente, correu até ele e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Empalideci porque o recém-chegado era Edward, o cara mais lindo que já vi na vida e a quem eu havia atropelado em minha chegada.

De surpresa a expressão de Edward tornou-se irritada, quase colérica. Seus olhos se apertaram em fendas, e os lábios formaram uma linha muito fina; ele caminhou decididamente na direção de onde eu estava e Jenks me pareceu miseravelmente amedrontado.

Parou a meio metro de nós; ladeado agora pelo rapazinho fofoqueiro, e por um tipo indígena alto e de meia idade. Olhou-me de cima a baixo e usou um tom alto e ofensivo quando falou:

– Ora ora ora... Então, a forasteira _diferente_... A que não veio por causa da lenda da profecia, era a mais perigosa, porque veio para me furar os olhos...! – algumas pessoas riram alto.

J. Jenks interviu:

– Edward, sem escândalos no funeral de sua tia...

Senti meus olhos saltarem para fora da órbita. Edward continuou:

– Marcando reuniões sem a minha presença Jenks?...

– É claro que não, Edward!... Eu ia te avisar...

– Tia? – foi minha vez de responder a provocação à altura. – Não entendo como este desconhecido pode ser parte interessada no testamento da _minha_ tia, Mr. Jenks?

– Bella... – apresentou formalmente J. Jenks. – Este é Edward Cüllen, sobrinho de Esme, pelo seu casamento com Carlisle. Edward, na verdade, é sobrinho de Carlisle Cüllen.

– E único herdeiro do Cüllen's Bar. – ele completou categórico.

Eu o encarei furiosa. Quem aquele... aquele... _gostoso? NÃO! _Imbecil, pensa que é?...

– Bom, isso só o testamento dirá, Cüllen... – fui ríspida e irônica. –  
Agora com licença, não dirigi de NYC até o interior do Nebraska para  
me envolver numa discussão durante o funeral de minha tia. Tenho  
certeza que ela merece mais do que isso...

– Não fale como se a conhecesse! Por que nunca dirigiu de NYC até o  
interior do Nebraska para visitar sua tia enquanto ela ainda era  
viva? – provocou ele.

– _Isso definitivamente não é da sua conta, Cüllen._ – meu tom elevou-se  
descontrolado.

– Por favor, não briguem... – pediu conciliadoramente um homem que parecia ser o reverendo. – Ao menos não aqui...

Cüllen o ignorou:

– Aquele bar é da minha conta. Fui _eu_ quem a ajudou a cuidar dele, dia  
após dia pelos últimos três anos...

– Ótimo! Então veremos na segunda o que a própria Esme resolveu a  
respeito disso...! Agora será que podemos dar início à cerimônia?... –  
voltei-me para o reverendo.

Ele assentiu e sinalizou para que todos se sentassem, mas Edward,  
vermelho feito um tomate, esbravejou:

– _Não é você quem ordena quando este funeral começa, Swan. Aliás, você sequer vai assistir a ele..._ _XERIFE!_ – ele chamou virando-se, e outro  
velho gordo trouxe sua enorme barriga para junto de onde discutíamos  
perante toda a cidade e mais um pouco.

Edward Cüllen apontou o indicador em minha direção e bradou:

– _Quero apresentar uma queixa. Fui atropelado por esta mulher hoje._

Todos arfaram em coro uníssono. Meu queixo caiu.

Mas que filho-da-puta-gostoso-cachorro-lindo-safado-do-caramba...!

.

* * *

_**N/B: E aí, meninas? Mais um capítulo fresquinho. **_

_**Não sei vocês, mas a Anna está me deixando louca. Queria eu atropelar um homem desses, com certeza meu resgate teria direito a respiração boca a boca (kkkkkkk). E esse bando de loiras? Que bendita profecia é essa? Querem descobrir rápido, assim como eu? Já sabem o combustível da autora: são os comentários de vocês! Prometo falar menos da próxima vez!**_

_**Lu.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Só reforçando o que eu já havia avisado lá em cima, no próximo cap voltamos ao presente com a Bella disfarçada de Jo Calderone e só no 4º cap teremos outro FB deste. Tlv no EPOV! ;) Por isso, ñ percam! =)**_

Obrigada aos reviews fofos do 1º cap deixados pela Bah83 e pela ClaraDuColdrey! Fico super feliz com a presença de todas aqui!  
Obrigada à Lú pela betagem desde capítulo!

Se vcs acharem mto confuso essa coisa de alternar os caps no presente e no passado, me avisem por review. A beta não se importou... Pelo menos, ela nem disse nada a respeito! Então, entendi que ficaria bom! ahsuahsuahs  
E, é claro! Me digam nas reviews o que acharam do cap! ;)

Bjokas estaladinhas! *.*


	3. HÁ DOIS ANOS II

_**N/A: Oláááá! =D**_  
_** Cheguei com novo cap finalmenteeee!**_  
_** Sei que demorei uma eternidade pra postar aki, mas meus leitores de OTR sabem que andei em crise de inspiração e trabalhando enlouquecidamente no final de junho!**_  
_** Mas agora estou de férias! **paranossaalegriaaaa**! ahsuahsuahs E aos pouco tenho voltado a escrever e vou recuperando meu ritmo! ;P**_  
_** .**_  
_** Quero pedir a atenção de vcs, pois devo mexer um pouco na estrutura da história! A minha intenção era postar os cap de flashback alternados com o presente. Mas, me dei conta de que isso seria quase um suicídio! ahsuahsuahsuah**_  
_** Daí resolvi escrever e postar todo o FB de Há dois anos e depois remanejar o cap Lonely Nights para o final de tudo e continuar a partir dele!**_  
_** Tudo bem? Qquer dúvida é só gritar nos comentários que explico tudinho! **_  
_** .**_  
_** Mas, chega de blá blá blá e vamos ao cap, certo?**_  
_** Boa leitura e divirtam-se! *-***_

.

* * *

.

4. HÁ DOIS ANOS II

.

.

**Somethin', somethin' about this place** / _Há alguma coisa, alguma coisa nesse lugar_  
**Somethin' 'bout lonely nights** / _Há alguma coisa com as noites solitárias_  
**And my lipstick on your face** / _E o meu batom no seu rosto_  
**Somethin', somethin' about** / _Há alguma coisa, alguma coisa no_  
**My cool Nebraska Guy** / _Meu lindo homem de Nebraska_  
**Yeah somethin' about** / _Há alguma coisa_  
**Baby yoü and I** / _Baby, entre você e eu_

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

O reverendo Weber fez o último discurso da manhã já no cemitério, antes de baixarem o caixão. No velório fomos Billy, John Dowling, Sasha Denali, e eu a nos despedir publicamente de Tia Esme.

Pensei que jamais conseguiria dizer tudo o que passei a noite planejando...

– "_Ontem à noite estive pensando nos últimos oito anos..."_ – assim iniciei meu discurso em homenagem à minha tia.

Mas fui imediatamente distraído pelo toque de um celular tocando Nirvana. Todos os pescoços, sem exceção, voltaram-se para a linda, digo maldita, forasteira de New York. A tal Bella Swan, sobrinha de minha tia Esme.

Ela demorou dois segundos para perceber que era o seu celular interrompendo o velório e, em meio ao burburinho escandalizado da maioria e risadas abafadas da minoria, o pegou apressada desligando-o em seguida, enquanto murmurava de rosto franzido de constrangimento:

– Oh, por favor, perdoe-me. Eu sinto muito...

O reverendo acabou me persuadindo a deixá-la assistir ao menos o funeral de tia Esme, antes de apresentar minha queixa formal. E como eu demorei um segundo encarando-a com minha melhor expressão de reprovação, ela cravou em mim suas duas bolas de gude castanhas e pediu, apesar da bitchface:

– Por favor, me desculpe. Continue.

Limpei a garganta de prossegui:

– "_Ontem à noite recordei a primeira visita que ela me fez, quando eu ainda estava no reformatório; a presença constante dela em meu julgamento; as visitas mensais à Leavenworth; seu olhar no enterro do meu tio Carlisle... A acolhida de braços abertos a um ex-detento."_ – fiz uma pausa dramática demais, embora isso não tivesse sido planejado e não pude me impedir de buscar o par de olhos castanhos que me constrangeria na primeira fileira. Ela me fitava com certo ar de surpresa justificável.

Continuei:

– "_E hoje... Diante do corpo de minha tia, posso afirmar que eu mesmo não estaria aqui se não fosse por ela... Tia Esme me salvou muitas vezes e de muitas formas diferentes. Ela me ensinou a ser livre e gostar disso."_ – um nó se formou em minha garganta. Tratei de finalizar de forma rápida, simples e eficiente. – _"Obrigado Esme Cüllen. Obrigado a todos vocês amigos que estão aqui hoje."_

Os aplausos tímidos ainda ecoavam em minha mente enquanto todos começavam a se dispersar pelo gramado do cemitério de Springfield.

Aproximei-me lentamente da lápide e depositei uma rosa branca solitária, em contraste com todas aquelas coroas de flores mais abaixo, sob o retângulo de terra fofa.

Ainda agachado ali, devaneando com os olhos fixos na inscrição da lápide, notei que uma mão muito delicada também veio depositar uma única flor, bem ao lado do meu botão de rosa.

Meus olhos faiscaram assustados e quase caí sentado com a proximidade. Era a forasteira fura-olhos. A porra da única garota que me despertou qualquer interesse em meio àquela bizarra invasão feminina.

A vadia que queria me tomar o Cüllen's Bar...

Ela não disse nada, apenas correspondeu ao meu olhar com intensidade.

– Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Edward?... – era a voz pacificadora do reverendo Weber, bem atrás de mim.

Eu sabia que ele se referia à queixa de atropelamento. Fiquei de pé e vi que Jenks e o xerife também nos aguardavam. Fitei a lápide de minha tia por um tempo imensurável, depois encarando severamente a forasteira, constatei:

– Não. Eu não seria capaz de colocar atrás das grades ninguém com o mesmo sangue da mulher que acabei de enterrar... Principalmente depois de ter passado seis longos anos preso. – Pronto! Aquilo serviria de desculpa. Mais para mim mesmo.

Não se tratava de qualquer um com ligado a tia Esme. Tratava-se dela... Isabella. Bella...

Ainda podia sentir a violenta impressão em meu estômago. Foi como se eu tivesse levado a porra de um soco bem ali, no exato instante em que, ainda caído, abri meus olhos e enxerguei aquele rosto de anjo, circundado pelos feixes de luz amanteigada do sol matinal.

Linda... Esperta. Descolada. Dona de um sorriso perfeito, do par de olhos castanhos mais doces que já encontrei, de um corpo esculpido pra enlouquecer qualquer homem e... Totalmente errada.

Foi o que compreendi quando cheguei ao velório e, encontrando-a lá, o Seth veio correndo fofocar no meu ouvido sobre a reunião daquele traidor do Jenks com a pretensa sobrinha de minha tia, recém chegada de NYC.

Ela era a garota errada e essa compreensão me levou àquela reação intempestiva e hostil.

Ela teria dito algo, mas eu não permiti e continuei:

– Esqueça essa história, xerife. Foi um acidente. Tudo foi um mal entendido...

Ele assentiu respeitoso e o reverendo, colocando uma mão paternal em meu ombro, aprovou:

– Muito bem, filho. Sabia que você não decepcionaria a sua tia e a mim!...

Suspirei repentinamente aliviado, e pedi ao Jenks:

– Sei que já passa do meio-dia de sábado, mas não podemos fazer a reunião do testamento essa tarde? – meu tom acabou soando quase que exausto.

Ele hesitou. Seu rosto buscou alguma aprovação da tal Swan e ela aquiesceu um tanto insegura, dando de ombros. Por fim, ela acabou balbuciando:

– Por mim não há o menor problema. Seria até melhor... Quanto antes resolver isso, antes posso retornar a NYC. – sua conclusão me provocou outro soco seco e gelado na boca do estômago.

Por que sua voz tem que ser tão rouquinha e gostosa?... Por que aquele sotaque de cidade grande dela tem de ser tão atraente?...

– Muito bem! Isso não é praxe, mas dadas as circunstâncias, acredito que podemos resolver logo essa questão... – Jenks parecia aliviado. Limpando o suor da careca com um lenço nojento, ele buscou seu relógio, para marcar. – Nos encontramos, então, no meu escritório em duas horas, ok?

– Ok!

– Ótimo! – eu e a Swan respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

O pequeno grupo se dispersou com o reverendo me convidando para me juntar a ele, para o almoço com sua família. J. Jenks seguiu na direção de seu carro velho e a nova-iorquina caminhou na direção da saída principal.

Não pude me impedir de olhar para trás e checá-la. Vi que ela se encaminhou para o Dowling, onde certamente almoçaria...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Pedi minha refeição numa apinhada lanchonete.

Apinhada de loiras de todos os tipos...! Elas cochichavam e me apontavam descaradamente, numa real atitude de desafio.

Sério, aquela merda já estava começando a me intrigar de verdade...

Sentada num dos altos bancos do balcão – pois todas as mesas estavam ocupadas –, me distraí com a mensagem de Alice no meu celular enquanto aguardava meu pedido. Ela deve ter enviado quando não atendi sua chamada:

_._

"_PQP. A figurinista me pediu um sinal de mil dólares pra desenhar e confeccionar todos os figurinos da peça. Depois serão quatro mil na entrega. Só nos resta quinhentos da venda dos nossos carros, e eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde tirar essa grana! Pedir de novo pro meu pai não é uma opção. FATO."_

_._

Suspirei desesperada apertando minhas pálpebras cerradas, quando uma ideia deve ter iluminado todo o meu rosto. Se a leitura do testamento seria adiantada para a tarde de hoje, talvez meus gastos com hospedagem não sejam tão altos quanto eu havia calculado. Tratei de tranquilizá-la numa resposta:

_._

"_Tudo bem. Vou transferir a grana para sua conta logo depois do almoço. Parece que as coisas por aqui vão se resolver antes do que eu imaginava! ;)"_

_._

Cinco minutos depois, Alice respondeu:

_._

"_Ótimo! Aro Volturi ligou hj e continua ansioso pra te conhecer. Terça é seu niver e eu vou organizar a festa "surpresa"! ;P kkkk Não se esqueça de mostrar que é uma excelente atriz e fazer cara de quem não fazia ideia! De qualquer forma, será uma boa oportunidade para vcs se conhecerem."_

_._

Revirei os olhos, rindo para a telinha do meu celular.

Um simpático homem negro de meia idade que se apresentou como John Dowling – e que devia ser o dono, já que o lugar tinha o seu nome – serviu minha refeição.

– Obrigada! – agradeci sorrindo enquanto ele colocava os vidros de mostarda e ketchup ao meu lado.

Comecei a comer despreocupada, quando uma voz anasalada e irritante relinchou ao meu lado:

– Dowling, vou pegar essa mostarda e esse ketchup aqui, tudo bem? – cheia de ironia.

Era uma loira morango e, sem esperar pela resposta dele, suas mãos envolveram os dois frascos ao meu lado, retirando-os do balcão. Meus olhos faiscaram imediatamente para a mesa de onde ela supostamente levantou e havia tudo lá. Saleiro, porta-guardanapo, mostarda e ketchup.

É impressão minha ou essa vadia está claramente tentando me provocar?

Encarei-a de queixo empinado, mas o Dowling interveio pacificador:

– Tenho mais aqui... – colocando rapidamente outros frascos na minha frente.

Suspirei buscando seu olhar e cobrei:

– Qual é o problema de todas essas loiras, afinal?...

– Tem a ver com a velha lenda do Cüllen's Bar.

– Mas que diabos de lenda é essa? – meu tom se elevou um pouquinho exasperado.

– Você não sabe!... – foi mais uma conclusão do que uma pergunta e Dowling parecia surpreso com ela.

Dei de ombros, rosto franzido deixando clara a minha óbvia resposta.

Comecei a comer e ele se aproximou debruçando no balcão à minha frente; sua voz tornou-se um sopro enfático, abaixo do falatório na lanchonete...

– Bom, você sabe que toda essa região do Nebraska é de colonização alemã, não é? – assenti e ele continuou. – A lenda original é tão antiga quanto a família Cüllen e veio trazida em sua bagagem da Alemanha pra cá depois da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Reza a profecia que todo cobiçado solteiro da família se apaixona no dia do enterro de uma esposa da geração anterior. – senti meu queixo cair, mas não pude fazer nada a respeito. John Dowling riu e continuou. – E isso se provou verdadeiro por várias décadas... Sempre que uma mãe ou uma avó ou uma tia Cüllen falecia, um dos solteiros se apaixonava perdidamente e a primeira vista no dia do funeral e se casava naquela mesma semana...

Porra, isso parece até coisa de filme do Tim Burton!...

– Mas e as loiras? – demandei curiosa.

– Não faziam parte da lenda original, que veio da Alemanha; mas foi uma peculiar coincidência que se mostrou quase que como uma verdade absoluta, em todos os casamentos da família Cüllen na América. Com o tempo a lenda foi caindo no esquecimento na mesma proporção em que a família diminuía. Quer dizer, Edmund Cüllen, que era o avô de Edward, só tinha uma irmã, que mesmo que não tivesse morrido ainda jovem e solteira, não teria dado continuidade ao nome de qualquer forma. Edmund teve somente dois meninos: Edward e Carlisle. Edward Sênior teve apenas Edward do seu casamento com Elizabeth, que morreu no parto deixando o menino. Carlisle e sua tia Esme não tiveram filhos... O que se comenta é que ela não podia. Que Deus a tenha...

Bom, disso eu sabia. Minha mãe em seu ressentimento secreto sempre se referia a ela como a "seca" da Esme.

Dowling fez uma pausa, provavelmente enxergando em meus olhos o processar de informações. Depois continuou:

– O tradicional bar também esteve quase fechando as portas após a morte de Carlisle. Sua tia não podia sozinha com os bêbados e arruaceiros que apareciam por lá... Mas aí, Edward voltou para Springfield ao deixar Leavenworth... – minhas sombracelhas franziram e Dowling leu a pergunta estampada em minha cara. – O presídio na divisa entre o Kansas e o Missouri. Edward cumpriu cinco anos de pena lá, após um ano em um reformatório por ser cúmplice de um assalto a mão armada. Ele teria que cumprir uns dez anos, mas conseguiu a condicional por bom comportamento. – eu sequer piscava e Dowling apressou-se em justificar. – Sempre foi um bom rapaz, apesar do mau relacionamento com seu pai. O grande problema foi uma má companhia que cresceu com ele... – assenti infinitesimalmente e ele desconversou, retornando ao seu ponto. – Então, Edward voltou para casa e levantou o bar com sua tia. Fez uma boa reforma...! Acredite se quiser, mas ele contraditoriamente resgatou o ambiente familiar, e acima de tudo aumentou o movimento, instigando e propagando novamente a velha lenda do Cüllen's Bar. – ele agora narrava com orgulho. – Você sabe que até mesmo uma emissora de TV já esteve por aqui fazendo uma reportagem sobre a veracidade da lenda?...

– Não... Nunca soube. É mesmo?

– Pois sim!... Os negócios prosperaram novamente e ele conseguiu saldar a hipoteca do antigo Rancho Cüllen!

– E tudo graças à lenda? – questionei.

– Em grande parte sim... Aos poucos o número de forasteiras que vinham visitar o bar, a fim de conhecer o último solteiro Cüllen foi aumentando. Você sabe... Ele é um belo rapaz!...

Sorri de lábios colados quando minhas bochechas coraram me entregando. Dowling gargalhou alto e concluiu:

– Um belo e determinado rapaz que soube ser grato a quem lhe estendeu a mão e... pagou sua dívida com a sociedade... – ele frisou a parte final erguendo o dedo indicador.

Porém, o movimento na lanchonete ainda era intenso. As loiras aguardavam o momento que o bar abrisse e eu estranhei que ele fosse funcionar esta noite, após o enterro. Mas, segundo informações do Dowling, este foi um pedido de tia Esme. Ela não queria que o bar fechasse por sua causa.

Meu informante ainda acrescentou:

– Ela se considerava a prova viva da profecia do Cüllen's Bar!... Costumava contar que Carlisle já tinha namorada quando a conheceu no dia do enterro de sua mãe, e eles se apaixonaram. Carlisle desmanchou com a antiga namorada e em uma semana os dois estavam casados. Por isso, sua esperança de que Edward também tenha a oportunidade de encontrar seu amor hoje, não se concretizaria com o bar fechado!... Ao menos era no que Esme acreditava.

Sorri me despedindo daquele bondoso amigo de tia Esme, passei no caixa eletrônico e fiz a transferência de quinhentos dólares para a conta de minha amiga. Os gastos vinham sendo muitos desde que embarcamos nessa empreitada de montar nossa peça independente num dos grandes teatros da Broadway.

Estávamos investindo tudo ali...

Nossas suadas economias e nossos sonhos. E o pior, as economias de uma vida inteira de trabalho do meu pai. Meu adorado Charlie me emprestou todo o dinheiro de sua aposentadoria – sem o conhecimento de minha mãe, que jamais permitiria – para investir na peça.

E, no entanto, ainda não era suficiente. Eu ainda precisava desesperadamente contar com alguma coisa que tia Esme tenha me deixado de herança... Principalmente, após saber o cachê exigido pelo Volturi.

Foi o próprio Dowling quem me deu a direção do escritório de J. Jenks.

Quando cheguei lá, já havia um pequeno grupinho de loiras conversando e rindo alto em frente. O que me deu a certeza de que Edward já chegara...!

Fechei a porta em minhas costas e uma secretária com brilhosos cabelos loiros platinados e um par de olhos e sombracelhas negros como a noite saltou prontamente da cadeira, me conduzindo:

– Por favor, Ms. Swan. Me acompanhe. – com certeza eu já era aguardada.

A segui por um corredor curto, e ela parou em frente à outra porta simples, abrindo-a para mim.

– Obrigada. – balbuciei para ela; caminhando perante os olhares de , sentado atrás de uma imponente mesa de madeira maciça, e Edward já sentado numa das cadeiras dispostas de frente para o advogado, mas virado para me ver chegar.

Jenks ficou de pé e me ofereceu assento, indicando a cadeira vazia ao lado do Cüllen. Tão logo eu estava acomodada, ele limpou a garganta ruidosamente e começou.

– Muito bem, fui procurado por Esme após a morte do meu grande amigo e cliente Carlisle. Ele não havia deixado qualquer testamento devido à sua morte repentina... – eu sabia que Carlisle havia sofrido um infarto fulminante. Tia Esme chegou a me revelar isso numa das cartas que me mandou.

– E quando ela me confessou o desejo de deixar um testamento, me recordo de ter brincado com ela, com o fato de ainda ser jovem demais para pensar nisso!... – ele suspirou emocionado, eu desviei meus olhos piedosamente e acabei encontrando com o igualmente constrangido olhar de jade do Cüllen.

Desviamos como uma faísca; Jenks retomou seu preâmbulo:

– Mas agora sei que ela, no fundo, sabia que não duraria tanto tempo aqui após a partida de seu esposo... Ela sabia que, por direito, tudo acabaria ficando para você, Edward; contudo, sua tia não queria isso... – eu não fazia ideia de como estaria a cara do Cüllen com as palavras do advogado, mas o fato é que o tom dele subiu um pouquinho, em ênfase. – É a vontade dela que está sendo observada aqui nessa tarde!... Por alguma razão ela queria vocês dois presentes na leitura deste testamento. – revelou levantando discretamente a grossa pasta, que antes repousava na mesa, bem a sua frente.

Jenks, então, abriu a pasta solenemente e iniciou uma fatigante leitura da legislação. Ao final disto, Edward e eu nos inclinamos levemente para frente quando ele listou todos os bens:

o Cüllen's Bar, que ocupava todo seu terreno e possuía um pequeno apartamento com dois quartos nos fundos de suas dependências. Avaliado em trezentos mil dólares e,

o pequeno Rancho Cüllen – cuja casa-sede estava em ruínas –, consistia em trezentos hectares, com o galpão, um curral e um celeiro, onde vivia o velho Billy Black. Avaliado com um todo, em um milhão e duzentos mil dólares.

Meus olhos faiscaram para o rosto de Edward com a compreensão de que ele mentira quando nos conhecemos mais cedo. Ele não ia ao rancho de seu amigo Billy, ele era o verdadeiro proprietário do rancho, e por algum motivo me omitiu isso...

Jenks, no entanto, não aguardou por minhas conclusões e prosseguiu com a leitura.

No momento em que ele começou a ler a parte em primeira pessoa que explicitava a real vontade de minha tia, a palpitação foi tanta que parecia que meu coração ia subir garganta acima e saltar pela minha boca:

– Eu, Esme Ann Cüllen, deixo o Rancho Cüllen para meu sobrinho, Edward Anthony Cüllen, e o Cüllen's Bar para ser partilhado entre Edward Anthony Cüllen e minha sobrinha Isabella Marie Swan...

Jenks ainda prosseguiu com seu blá-blá-blá, mas eu já não ouvia mais nada... Eu deveria dividir o bar com ele. E somente o bar...

Devo admitir que tia Esme foi justa afinal.

Era justo que ele ficasse com a maior parte; ainda assim, é claro que eu estava desapontada... Seriam apenas cento e setenta e cinco mil dólares. Não dava nem pra pagar todo o cachê do Aro Volturi.

Fui extraída destes devaneios com a voz firme de Edward. Um contraponto ao tom hesitante de Jenks:

– Te ofereço duzentos mil pela sua parte no bar.

– Edward! Você ficou louco? Esse bar não vale tudo isso... – tentou impedir J. Jenks.

Eu apontei minha mão para o outro sobrinho de minha tia Esme e assentindo, respondi resoluta:

– Negócio fechado!

.

* * *

.

_**N/B: Não sei vocês, mas eu morri de rir com essa lenda, bem a cara absurda dos Cüllen. E agora? Ela vende o bar e se manda de volta pra NY? Simples assim? Morta de vontade de descobrir, então me ajudem com seus comentários. Quem dá mais?**_  
_** Lu.**_  
_** .**_  
_** N/A: Hummm... Será? Simples assim? ahsuahsuahsuahs**_  
_** Bom, só vou posso continuar contando isso se tiver certeza de que não estou sozinha... E só terei essa certeza se vcs deixarem review comentando o que acharam deste cap! ;)**_  
_** .**_  
_** Obrigada a Lu pela excelente betagem!**_  
_** Obrigada a todas que comentaram até aki! Super obrigada msmo!**_

_**Um obrigada especial à fofíssima Bah83! Flor, sua MP me incentivou mto a estar aki hj postando! Pode ter certeza! *-***_  
_** E obrigada por ler! Bjokas! ;*****_

_**.  
**_


	4. HÁ DOIS ANOS III

_**N/A: Oiê! E ñ é que já cheguei de novo? *O***_  
_** Bom, aí vai mais um cap saidinho do forno!**_  
_** Nos falamos mais lá embaixo!**_  
_** Boa leitura e divirtam-se! *-***_

* * *

.

5. HÁ DOIS ANOS III

.

.  
**He said, sit back down where yoü belong** / _Ele disse "sente-se no lugar ao qual você pertence_  
**In the corner of my bar with your high heels** **on** / _No canto do meu bar, com o seu salto alto  
_**Sit back down on the couch where we** / _Sente de novo no sofá onde_  
**Made love the first time** / _Fizemos amor pela primeira vez_  
**And yoü said to me"** / _E você disse pra mim":_  
.

**Somethin', somethin' about this place** / _Há alguma coisa, alguma coisa nesse lugar_  
_._

_._

Horas mais tarde Bella adentrava timidamente num bar muito iluminado em neon do lado de fora e recheado de muitas loiras. As geladas e as quentes...

Os olhares ultrajados, em fendas, eram muitos em sua direção, mas ela sequer os notava. Estava ocupada demais reparando em cada mínimo detalhe daquele lugar tão... peculiar.

O ambiente era de pretensa penumbra. No jukebox o som era de uma música country antiga, ao menos naquele momento. O amplo salão possuía muitas mesas de madeira escura dispostas com quatro cadeiras; algumas foram unidas por suas ocupantes. As quatro grandes colunas que serviam de base ao telhado em estilo germânico, praticamente desapareciam atrás de um sem número de fotos emolduradas de pessoas célebres ou importantes que já passaram por aquelas redondezas e no Cüllen's Bar. Ela reconheceu sua tia em várias delas; as coloridas e mais recentes. Parou, com o queixo caído quando enxergou o próprio Elvis Presley, abraçado com dois jovens loiros em outra foto preta e branca.

Seu queixo não pôde subir quando ela reconheceu John F. Kennedy em outra muito antiga; Janis Joplin e Jimmy Hendrix como que saídos diretamente de Woodstock; até Marlon Brandon já esteve no Cüllen's Bar.

Circundou aquela coluna lentamente e observou que na face oposta não haviam fotos, apenas assinaturas de todas aquelas celebridades; como que para comprovar a ela que o que seus olhos viam não era uma alucinação.

Foi nesse instante que uma voz já assustadoramente conhecida demais, exclamou em suas costas, lutando para suplantar o som alto:

– Seja bem vinda ao seu bar, Swan! – ele não reconheceu aquela frase como saída de sua boca, mas de fato, já havia dito.

Alguma coisa tornava aquela garota parte de tudo aquilo...

– Bella... – respondeu por reflexo, girando rápido demais.

– Gosta do que vê? – instou ele com intensidade flamejante no olhar esmeraldino.

Ela agora reconhecia a disposição dos olhos dele. Esmeraldas que eram novamente quentes, aconchegantes. Cheios de convites silenciosos.

– Wow...! Esse lugar é... Surreal! – como tudo parecia ser naquela cidade. Ela teve essa impressão desde o início... O atropelamento, aquele funeral, todas aquelas loiras... Aquele bar super descolado!

Olhando os quadros nas paredes ao redor, o enorme e largo balcão de madeira e todo espelhado atrás, a mesa de sinuca e um confortável sofá de veludo escarlate no fundo; ela deixou que Edward compartilhasse de seu deslumbramento:

– _Há..._ – pausa dramática, olhos castanhos brilhantes, perdidos em cada detalhe. – _Alguma coisa..._ – e buscando o rosto igualmente deslumbrado de Edward, só que em sua direção... – Alguma coisa nesse lugar...!

Sem que Bella notasse, ele sinalizou para que Seth – que o ajudava naquela noite tumultuada – continuasse servindo a todos, e convidou:

– Venha comigo. – havia um toque de ênfase categórica que não deixava margem para discordância.

Bella o seguiu.

Eles abriam caminho entre o mar loiro que ocupava cada espaço do Cüllen's Bar, na direção do sofá ao fundo. Bella definitivamente não estava consciente do quanto era alvejada por vários pares de olhos ali. No entanto, as loiras não cobiçavam apenas a atenção do homem que a puxava para os fundos do bar. Seu estilo cosmopolita se destacava...

Bella usava jeans skinny justíssimos com cintura muito baixa, peep toes vermelhos assustadoramente altos e sensuais, uma camiseta baby look branca cortada a fim de ficar curtíssima – e que lhe moldava os seios de forma tentadora, e a peça principal: uma jaqueta de motociclista de couro preta, extremamente rock'n'roll, comprada numa das lojinhas do Soho.

Assim, seu abdômen chapado e macio estava à mostra sem ficar vulgar. Era apenas um tentador pedaço de pele marfim, que se exibia timidamente no eventual descortinar da jaqueta. Enfim, algo totalmente simples e chique ao mesmo tempo e, no entanto, ridiculamente destoante de todo aquele estilo country interiorano.

Enquanto o seguia, não pôde deixar de reparar no traseiro delicioso de Edward sob aquela justa calça jeans, pouco rasgada em alguns pontos das pernas. Ou a forma como sua camiseta regata preta evidenciava o corpo esculpido.

Era totalmente diferente da roupa social que ele usara durante o dia, devido ao funeral...

Surpresa, percebeu as pontas de uma enorme tatuagem aparecendo pelo decote cavado da camiseta. Pareciam pontas de um par de asas, apontando para os ombros robustos, e pálidos como alabastro, de Edward. Ficou curiosa para vê-la por inteiro, mas reprimiu a vontade de comentar sobre o desenho com ele.

Quando alcançaram os fundos do bar, o sofá já parecia ocupado por um grupo de loiras impertinentes. Bella reconheceu dentre elas a amorangada que a provocou mais cedo na lanchonete. A elas, Edward se dirigiu com certa intimidade, ao instar imperativo:

– Dêem o fora daí. Abram espaço. – e voltando-se para ela, estendeu a mão convidando, sorrindo. – Venha... Sente-se no lugar ao qual você pertence... No canto do nosso bar com seu salto alto!

E como as loiras a fuzilaram ultrajadas com aquilo, Bella arfou agradecendo, muito constrangida:

– Oh não... Obrigada, Edward, mas o salto não está me cansando. Realmente estou bem em pé...

– Por favor, sente-se aqui comigo. Será que não tenho o direito de conhecer melhor minha nova sócia!... – ele sorriu derretendo sua determinação em ficar de pé. Ademais, ela teria de sentar de qualquer forma, pois aquele olhar pidão causou-lhe uma súbita tremedeira nas pernas.

As loiras afastaram-se vermelhas de raiva. A loira morango saiu esbarrando seu ombro no dela propositalmente. Edward viu aquilo e a tranquilizou:

– Ignore a Tanya... É exatamente isso o que eu faço!...

Seth chegou com dois grandes canecões de cerveja e Edward propôs o brinde, erguendo sua caneca:

– À Esme Cüllen!...

– À Esme Cüllen... – respondeu ela, reprimindo um doce sorriso de lábios colados.

Bella matou a sede com a bebida muito gelada, enquanto ele falava:

– Queria me desculpar com você por aquela ceninha no velório... – ele parecia sincero, ela notou. Sincero e _absurdamente lindo_ à meia luz. – Interpretei sua presença aqui de forma errada. Não sabia que era vontade da minha tia te incluir no testamento. Eu sequer sabia que ela tinha um testamento e mantinha contato com uma sobrinha... – justificou ele; Bella assentia fervorosamente. – Achei que você era uma estranha, uma aproveitadora se valendo da lenda para vir me tomar este lugar... – o braço estendeu-se amplamente mostrando o bar. – Até o enterro eu ainda estava muito confuso, mas a leitura do testamento me fez enxergar tudo de forma diferente...

– Então, você não está com raiva por ter que dividir parte da sua herança com uma estranha? – ela o interrompeu, sem conseguir se impedir. – Quer dizer... Você vai gastar duzentos mil dólares para comprar minha parte num lugar que era pra ser só seu...! – ela não compreendia a lógica; sentiu-se, de repente, culpada.

Ele enxergou-lhe exatamente a confusão de sentimentos e murmurou:

– Isabella... – seu nome era um sopro doce na meia voz macia e rouca de Edward. – Bella... Acho que posso dizer que conheço tia Esme melhor do que você...! Eu a vi tantas vezes tomar atitudes totalmente estranhas, que depois de algum tempo acabavam sempre chegando a um ponto... E sempre era o ponto certo. Confiemos nela!

Bella sorriu e confessou:

– Talvez ela tenha ficado tocada com o que lhe contei sobre minha peça e o quanto eu minha amiga sempre estivemos batalhando por grana para montá-la. Foi nas últimas cartas que lhe mandei, porque já tem alguns meses que eu e Alice estamos nessa, mas eu juro que não sabia que tia Esme estava doente.

– É... – o tom dele tornou-se dolorosamente triste, o que era um contraponto à música alta, ao falatório e às gargalhadas que os circundavam. Ele prosseguiu. – Foi tudo muito rápido. Desde o diagnóstico do câncer, tudo evoluiu sem controle... De qualquer forma, lembra o que o Jenks mencionou?... Que ela já o havia procurado após a morte do meu tio?...

Bella concordou dando de ombros, sem encontrar palavras para consolá-lo. Contudo, os dois pareciam imersos numa bolha, uma redoma de vidro protetora.

A menção ao Jenks os fez lembrar que o combinado era que ele prepararia a documentação em dois dias. Edward informou que já tinha uma parte do dinheiro, outra parcela ele garantiu que conseguiria vendendo algumas cabeças de gado e cavalos, e a terceira parte ele depositaria na conta dela no mês seguinte, fazendo um empréstimo na agência bancária de Springfield.

Assim, de repente um tenso silêncio pesou entre eles como se um elefante branco tivesse acabado de desabar furiosamente naquele sofá. A compreensão de que Bella estaria livre para retornar a NYC em dois dias.

– Hã... Mas fale mais... Que história é essa de peça? Conte-me. – pediu ele, recusando-se a aceitar o inevitável. E precisando continuar ouvindo a voz dela.

Bella, então, se colocou numa narrativa longa, mas apaixonada. Justamente como deve ser uma pessoa que fala sobre aquilo que ama fazer.

Edward permitiu-se ficar ainda mais fascinado por ela; pelos olhos castanhos agora brilhando, pelo carinho com que mencionou sua amiga Alice, pelo sorriso da criança que está prestes a realizar um sonho muito antigo...

Enquanto isso, da outra ponta da mesa de sinuca um grupo específico de loiras ofegavam enfurecidas na direção do casal que conversava naquele sofá. A maioria esmagadora das pretendentes ao cobiçado solteiro Cüllen já parecia conformada com a derrota.

O interesse de Edward na nova-iorquina era patente, e o Clube dos Cafajestes, com certeza se daria bem naquela noite, com as sobras de Edward...! Principalmente, as garotas que não eram de Springfield e estavam enchendo o rabo de cerveja, e suplicando por sexo fácil para não perderem a viagem.

Mas o grupinho da mesa de sinuca não...

Ali estavam as loiras que eram da cidade. Que cresceram ouvindo a respeito do mistério da antiga profecia. Que viram Edward voltar reabilitado e reciclado da prisão. Que esperavam por uma chance com ele há anos.

O Edward de dois anos atrás jamais desfilara com uma namorada por ali, desde que deixou Leavenworth. Ele buscava diversão com mulheres fora dos limites da cidade e sem qualquer compromisso. Nunca estivera realmente apaixonado, e só conhecia o amor puro e verdadeiro aos seus tios, à memória de sua mãe e àquele bar.

O Edward de dois anos atrás, ainda era um preso em condicional; que tratava as mulheres da cidade com respeito e, embora não fosse assíduo às pregações dominicais, como Esme; fazia reformas necessárias na igreja metodista sem cobrar nada ao reverendo Weber.

A maior parte das garotas de cabelos dourados ali, não sabia destes detalhes, porque vieram de fora. Estavam curiosas principalmente... Mas aquele grupinho próximo à mesa de sinuca, não. Elas nutriam esperanças...

Esperanças que iam sendo despedaçadas a cada troca de sorrisos e olhares do casal sentado em seu cativo sofá, onde reinavam absolutas em todas as noites do Cüllen's Bar, e do qual foram expulsas.

Tanya soltava chamas azuis de seus olhos rasos d'água. Eram anos apaixonada por ele, mesmo antes do reformatório. Saía com outros caras, sequer guardara sua virgindade pra ele, mas esperava que a profecia fosse verdadeira afinal, e que Edward acabaria percebendo que ela era a mulher certa.

Rose, Jessica, Irina e Kate pareciam mais compostas superficialmente. Só que por dentro, Jessica e Irina, na verdade, estavam tão devastadas quanto Tanya.

Rose e Kate adorariam experimentar o Cüllen, ou ser a loira escolhida; mais por capricho e vaidade do que por algum sentimento mais significativo. Ambas tinham seus próprios pretendentes entre os membros do restrito Clube dos Cafajestes – do qual Edward era o presidente emérito.

Testemunhando o desespero de suas amigas, foi Rose quem estufou os fartos peitões, e caminhou sinuosa e decidida na direção dos cochichos de Edward e Bella. Kate sorriu obliquamente para a atitude de sua amiga e correu para interromper o som do jukebox.

Rosalie parou de pernas alinhadas e mãos na cintura, aguardando que os dois a notassem. Edward e Bella, absortos demais em sua conversa, demoraram alguns segundos para perceber a interrupção. Viraram seus rostos em sincronia assombrosa, mas foi ele quem indagou um tanto exasperado:

– O que foi agora, Rose?... – voz arrastada, como quem fala com uma irmã mais nova.

Se ele soubesse como ser tratada por ele como uma irmãzinha, a irritava...!

Rose era de longe a loira mais bonita de Springfield, nem mesmo com toda aquela invasão na cidade, nenhuma das forasteiras a superou na beleza do rosto e dos cabelos de ondas douradas. Nenhuma ali tinha o corpo tão esculturalmente perfeito.

– _EDWARD! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE O BAR ESTÁ CHEIO DE... GAROTAS..._ – ela teria especificado a cor dos cabelos, mas preferiu calar aquele detalhe e ser objetiva no que realmente interessava a todas. – _DAQUI E DE OUTROS LUGARES DO NEBRASKA SÓ ESPERANDO A SUA DECISÃO?..._ – seu guincho dramático era apenas para suplantar o som; porque ela não havia notado os planos de Kate, que acabou parando a música bem no instante que ela o cobrou, fazendo com que o bar inteiro escutasse.

Todos os pescoços, sem exceção, se voltaram para o fundo do bar. Uma jovem com lindos e loiros cabelos cacheados e dourados, e que já havia bebido demais, guinchou de onde estava corrigindo Rosalie:

– _NÓS VIEMOS DE OAKLAND, IOWA!_ – erguendo os braços, para depois gritar em uníssono com as outras loiras de seu grupo. – _YEAHHH!..._

Todos riram, mas um clima de tensão, subitamente, tomou conta do ambiente.

Finalmente, alguém deu o ultimato que todos esperavam...

O estômago de Rose afundou gelado, mas agora era tarde demais e ela tratou de empinar ainda mais o queixo e os peitões no decote.

Edward ficou de pé lentamente; tentando pensar numa solução para aquela merda. Rose abriu espaço para ele, sem se dar conta do olhar temeroso e enciumado de Emmett McCarthy em sua direção.

O dono do bar fitou a todos, dando um belo giro de quase trezentos e sessenta graus. Perscrutou cada rosto que o esperava dizer algo. Olhando para baixo bem ao seu lado, fitou Bella que, ainda sentada, sustentou-lhe o olhar também esperando.

Bella Swan era o ponto castanho que se destacava naquele inacreditável mar loiro. Quando ele deu corda à história da profecia do Cüllen's Bar jamais imaginou nada parecido com aquela invasão à cidade...! Ele queria melhorar o movimento do bar, mas jamais imaginou que seu traseiro viraria ponto turístico da região.

Jamais imaginou que se veria obrigado a escolher uma esposa enquanto estava de luto e desesperadamente interessado em conversar e conhecer melhor uma certa garota morena...

_Porra! Que merda estava acontecendo ali, afinal?_

Rosalie, perspicaz, conseguiu enxergar exatamente a confusão dessa linha de raciocínio no rosto do cobiçado anfitrião, e a conclusão para ela – mediante o que ele fazia no instante em que ela interrompeu – seria somente uma: Edward esvaziando o bar aos berros, para ficar a sós com a nova-iorquina.

Antes que ele fizesse mesmo aquilo, Rose interveio:

– _MAS GALERA..._ – tom elevado, braços erguendo-se ao alto, tentando arrastar a atenção para si. – _NÃO PODEMOS EXIGIR QUE EDWARD DECIDA NADA TÃO IMPORTANTE QUANTO O QUE A PROFECIA REZA, ESTANDO DE LUTO E PRESSIONADO POR TODAS AQUI!... _

– _Eu só quero trepar!..._ – gritou uma loira escultural, que já estava por lá bebendo desde o final da tarde. Todos gargalharam.

Outra garota com luzes californianas sob cabelos cor de mel ratificou:

– _Yeah! Não queremos nos casar... Estamos a fim de curtir!_ – deixando claras as intenções da maioria ali. Nova rodada de gargalhadas.

Emmett não resistiu à oportunidade de fazer uma piada:

– _Edward, cara... Você tem um harém aqui!..._ – gargalhada geral.

– _Divida um pouco com os amigos, cara! _– implorou Garret, risonho. – _Kate basta para mim!_ – ela o encarou sorrindo com as mãos na cintura.

Rose tomou a palavra novamente, colocando ordem na situação:

– _OBVIAMENTE QUE EDWARD NÃO ESTÁ EM CONDIÇÕES DE RESOLVER ISSO..._ – ele franziu o rosto e encarou a cara de pau daquela bitch loira, mas não pôde interromper.

Era sério mesmo que ele estava sendo disputado por um bando de loucas?...

Rose continuou:

– _BOM, PRIMEIRO PRECISAMOS SABER QUEM ESTÁ AQUI PARA FAZER VALER A VERDADEIRA PROFECIA E QUEM SÓ QUER CURTIÇÃO!..._ – exortou ela.

O falatório explodiu no Cüllen's Bar. Rose lutou para recuperar a palavra:

– ASSIM... ESCUTEM... – ela conseguiu novamente a atenção de todos e continuou. – _ASSIM, EU PROPONHO QUE QUEM SÓ QUER CURTIR QUE FIQUE DO LADO DE LÁ, PRÓXIMO AO JUKEBOX, E QUEM ESTÁ A FIM DE REALMENTE SER UMA CÜLLEN VENHA PARA PERTO DA MESA DE SINUCA._

Aos poucos e um pouco a contragosto – e curiosas para saber o que aconteceria –, todas aquelas loiras começaram a obedecê-la. Enquanto as garotas remanejavam suas posições, Edward a segurou pelo braço sem dosar muito sua força.

"_Uiiii... Não me pega assim que eu gamo, gostoso...!" _Ela, no entanto, não chegaria a verbalizar o que pensou.

– Rosalie Hale. Que merda. É. _ESSA_?...

– Só estou organizando a bagunça que você mesmo criou aqui, Edward...! – ciciou cínica. – Você não me parece disposto a fazer valer a lenda que você mesmo desenterrou. Ou o quê você acha que vai acontecer quando todas essas loiras acéfalas se derem conta de que o solteiro gostoso Cüllen, que muitas estão esperando por anos, está prestes a escolher uma morena sem graça?

Os olhos dos dois faiscaram para o rosto da referida, mas Bella parecia perplexa, assistindo toda a mobilização no salão do bar. Rose concluiu:

– Ou você acha que as verdadeiras interessadas já não notaram que você está com os quatro pneus arriados e o freio de mão a meio mastro? – ele revirou os olhos. Era tão evidente assim?... Rose reduziu seu tom a um sussurro ameaçador. – Já viu a quantidade de loiras que tem aqui? Duvida que nós possamos colocá-las contra você?... Nós podemos te desmascarar num piscar de olhos, Cüllen!... Já imaginou do que todas essas loiras, que vieram até de outro estado, podem fazer aqui? Muitas já estão bêbadas, molhadas como uma esponja...!

Edward travou o ângulo de noventa graus da mandíbula, profundamente irritado com a ousadia daquela vadia. Mas não pôde fazer nada...

Minutos se passaram céleres, e logo o grupo das suas reais pretendentes aguardava pelo improviso de Rose à volta da mesa de sinuca. Com outras locais visivelmente desistindo sobraram Jessica, Irina, Kate e Tanya.

– _MUITO BEM! ERA COMO EU PENSAVA DESDE O COMEÇO!... – _e voltando-se para Edward, afirmou vitoriosa._ – Eu sabia que seu destino estava aqui, em Springfield...! _– e de volta à sua inusitada plateia, elevou sua voz novamente. – _NESSE CASO, O MAIS ÓBVIO E ADEQUADO SERIA UMA PARTIDA DE SINUCA! DE ACORDO?_ – as quatro assentiram rindo, satisfeitas com a conclusão de sua amiga.

As cinco rodearam a mesa de sinuca e era como se estivessem em suas próprias casas. Porém, quando começaram a discutir as normas daquele jogo, que valia nada mais nada menos do que Edward Cüllen; o próprio objeto de desejo ou o prêmio pelo qual elas se enfrentariam, intrometeu-se apavorado:

– _ESPERA AÍ!... NEM TODAS AS GAROTAS QUE ESTÃO AQUI SE MANIFESTARAM..._ – reclamou ele, em seu desespero. Arriscando as cartas na mangas que nem tinha certeza que possuía.

E todos os olhares voltaram-se para a morena sentada no sofá.

Bella perdeu a capacidade de falar, mas Jane – uma das loirinhas desistentes de Springfield – reclamou aborrecida:

– _MAS ELA NÃO É LOIRA!..._ – tom meio enojado.

Edward se defendeu:

– _VOCÊS ESTÃO DISTORCENDO TUDO... A LENDA DA PROFECIA DO CÜLLEN'S BAR NUNCA SE RESTRINGIU A LOIRAS... ISSO FOI UMA COINCIDÊNCIA!_

Rose, então, de olhos apertados em fendas e lábios formando uma fina linha de irritação, tratou de resolver o problema:

– _OKAY! DEIXEMOS QUE ELA SE PRONUNCIE A RESPEITO..._

Novamente todos buscaram sua resposta e Bella afundou no sofá corando. Tudo bem que ela é uma atriz, mas aquela era uma bizarra cena da vida real... Sem roteiro, sem direção, sem ensaio.

Estaria ela pronta para aquele improviso?...

Edward valia o esforço?...

A resposta reverberou por toda a sua mente e cada célula do seu corpo concordava com ela; no entanto, Bella se recusaria a admiti-la... Pelo menos naquele exato momento, em que havia ali um exército de loiras assassinas loucas para arrancar seu escalpo castanho!...

Pensando com eloqüência e, sem conseguir aderir ao grupo de "somente curtição", encontrou um campo neutro:

– Acho que não seria correto... Bem eu... Estou de luto. – deu de ombros timidamente, provocando um coro de _"Ooohhh..."_ em todo o bar, seguido de burburinho.

Sorrindo vitoriosa, Rose já ia abrindo a boca para dar um fim na tentativa de Edward e começar a disputa de sinuca; quando ele interveio, em pânico:

– _ESCUTEM, LUTO NÃO É UMA OPÇÃO! SE FOSSE ASSIM, NEM EU ESTARIA AQUI E O CÜLLEN'S BAR NÃO TERIA SEQUER ABERTO AS PORTAS HOJE!_ – argumentou incisivo.

Bella agora ficou roxa, e o encarou atônita.

_O. Quê. Ele. Estava._ _FAZENDO?_

Virando sua cabeça para sustentar-lhe o olhar, sem que todas aquelas loiras vissem, Edward revirou os olhos ao ponto de quase ficar vesgo. Tentando comunicar algo, sem palavras.

Apesar disso, Bella finalmente compreendeu... Talvez ela não tenha entendido exatamente o que ele queria...! Mas compreendeu o pedido de ajuda.

É claro que ele não queria escolher nenhuma delas! Por que não falou logo?... Ela achou que Edward realmente levava a sério esse lance de lenda!...

Sorriu de lado para ele, vislumbrando exatamente a cumplicidade que se formava e piscou concordando em ajudá-lo, sem palavras. De fato, Edward não poderia saber e _não sabia_ que ela sabia jogar...

Mas não é exatamente disso que são feito os blefes?...

Ficou de pé num impulso e mudou sua escolha com determinação. Afinal, era só uma partida de sinuca...

"_Coisa que de onde eu venho..."_ Pensou jogando os cachos alongados castanhos de lado, ao caminhar na direção da velha mesa. _"Eu costumava ser a campeã!..."_

– _TÁ LEGAL, ENTÃO! NÃO SERIA CERTO DIZER QUE ESTOU AQUI "SÓ PRA CURTIR", POR CAUSA DO LUTO POR MINHA TIA!_ – foi forçosamente irônica e depois desfez. – _MAS ACHO QUE UMA PARTIDA DE SINUCA AGORA NÃO SERIA O FIM DO MUNDO!..._

_.  
_

* * *

**_N/B: Não culpem a Ana, esse capítulo demorou mais um pouquinho porque eu estava viajando e não tive como betar. Aproveitem que está quentinho, saído do forno.  
O que será que vai dar essa partida? Curiosas?  
Já sabem, só comentar que essa partida começa logo, logo. _**

**_Bjs, Lu._**

.  
N/A: Bom, amores... Só algumas palavrinhas sobre a história!  
Minha intenção desde o início era criar algo bem no estilo surreal, assim como o videoclipe da própria música da Gaga! Me inspiro mto tbm nos filmes do Tim Burton! E isso valeu um quote da Bella no cap passado, né? =D Espero que vcs estejam curtindo, pq eu estou me divertindo mto escrevendo! O próximo cap já está pela metade, pq apesar de já ter jogado sinuca, ando precisando da consultoria do maridão! kkkkkkkkk

Quem tbm me acompanha em OTR, ñ se preocupe! Quero adiantar todo esse trecho do Cüllen's Bar pq estou mto inspirada com ele e com todo este FB, mas volto a trabalhar em OTR já já, okay? =)

Ah! A beta me pediu uma foto da tatoo de asa de anjo do Eddie, mas acontece que esta tatoo esta no videoclip da Gaga! Assistam de novo, no link que passei pra vcs no 1º cap e reparem na tatoo do ator que participa do clip! ;D  
Espero que vcs tenham gostado, me contem por review! E fico me perguntando qdo vou escrever o cap que faça essa fic merecer indicações... =(  
Bjokas! ;**


	5. HÁ DOIS ANOS IV

_**N/A: Oiêêê! Demorei, mas cheguei! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_** Gente, algumas de vcs já sabem o q houve comigo, outras ñ; mas o fato é q surtei com todo esse escândalo envolvendo Robsten e precisei de algumas semanas pra me recuperar. Somente agora pude separá-los de Beward na hora de escrever e terminar este cap q estava pela metade qdo tudo estourou!**_  
_** Já agradeço a todas pela compreensão e espero q este cap (um pouco maiorzinho q os outros! hehehe) possa compensar a demora!**_  
_** .**_  
_** Bom, vamos ao q interessa: por favorzinho, assistam este vídeo antes de ler qquer coisa neste cap! aahsuahsuahs**_

http(**)/www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=Kx-Wp0LjZ3U

_**Além dele, temos o vídeo da trilha sonora do cap! Não deixem de ouvir qdo aparecer a letra no texto! Vale a pena! ;)**_  
_** .**_  
http(**)/letras(*)mus(*)br/def-leppard/10219/traducao(*)html

_**No mais, boa leitura e divirtam-se! =D**_

* * *

.

6. HÁ DOIS ANOS IV

.

.  
**You taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me awe** / _Você tem gosto de uísque quando me beija  
_**I'd give anything again to be your babydoll** / _Eu daria tudo para ser sua bonequinha de novo  
_**This time I'm not leaving without yoü** / _E desta vez, não vou embora sem você  
_.  
.

– Muito bem, Swan... – cantou Rose cheia de sarcasmo. – Todas as manobras e jogadas são permitidas. Será cada uma por si com uma tacada; se acertar continua jogando até errar. Se matar, o número da bola vai para o seu escore de pontos... – apontou a pequena lousa no canto, onde o Phil já preparava a marcação do jogo.

Todas passavam giz em seus tacos, Edward imediatamente preparou o seu próprio taco e entregou a Bella. Rose continuou:

– Em caso de suicídio, perdem-se todos os pontos. E, ao final, quando todas as bolas estiverem mortas, quem contar maior pontuação, fica com o prêmio...! – Edward cruzou os braços, extremamente nervoso.

Bella assentiu seriamente, antes de perguntar:

– Qual a ordem?

Rose deu de ombros e permitiu:

– Deixemos que o prêmio decida!...

Novo audível arfar de pescoços na direção do dono do bar. Edward deliberou por alguns segundos, pesando a forma de jogar das loiras de Springfield, e imaginando que seria interessante que Bella tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer também. Assim, decretou audaciosamente:

– Sobrenomes em ordem alfabética.

Rosalie riu da estudada e perigosa perspicácia dele e elencou:

– _Denali_ começa, depois vem _Grace_, _Hale_ – apontou Tanya com o queixo, depois Irina com o indicador. Ao citar seu sobrenome, apontou para si mesma com o polegar; e continuou apontando rapidamente Kate, Jessica e Bella. – _Labow_, _Stanley_ e _Swan_.

Assessorando tudo, Phil veio e uniu as quinze bolas coloridas em forma de pirâmide, sobre a manta verde da mesa de sinuca. Depois, reverentemente posicionou a bola branca na meia lua e autorizou o início da partida, retirando o triângulo de madeira.

Seth desceu nova rodada de cerveja para todos os ânimos em polvorosa. Edward foi até o balcão, e agitadamente, pegou uma garrafa de uísque escondida ali.

Sua encomenda especial, envelhecido por doze anos.

Somente aquilo o acalmaria agora. Virou uma dose dupla num copo e virou de uma só vez. Havia seis mulheres decidindo seu destino na mesa de sinuca, e o pior é que ele, de fato, _queria_ uma delas...

Tanya explodiu as bolas do triângulo, com uma tacada certeira, e os orbes coloridos e numerados se espalharam pelo feltro verde; no processo ela acabou matando a azul 2. Phil marcou dois pontos para ela.

Ela continuaria jogando, então. A bola branca parou muito próxima ao buraco do canto nordeste, bem de frente para a amarela 9. Tanya usou toda a sutileza em seu braço e com um leve toque matou a bola, aumentando mais ainda sua pontuação. Entre as palmas da enorme plateia no Cüllen's Bar, ela encarou orgulhosa, o impassível rosto de Edward e circundou a mesa, a fim de tirar a bola branca daquela posição. Tentou matar uma rosa 13 no buraco contrário, no meio da mesa, mas não conseguiu, perdendo a vez.

Irina sorriu vitoriosa, ironizando sua amiga, ao balbuciar:

– Obrigada Mama! – piscou para ela e foi matar a rosa 13 que a loira morango não foi capaz.

Phil abriu a pontuação da exuberante loira platinada, que rodeou a mesa, a fim de, com uma tacada certeira, matar a outra bola rosa 5. A bola branca bateu na lateral, ao lado do buraco e voltou quase que para o centro do feltro, bem onde a vermelha 3 implorava para ser encaçapada.

O silêncio no Cüllen's Bar era mórbido e sufocante, quando ela se posicionou para matar a bola vermelha e ultrapassar 20 pontos. Suas oponentes faziam contas mentais freneticamente e, parado próximo à mesa, o prêmio sequer respirava com seus braços cruzados contra seu esculpido peito. Foi justamente o faiscar de seus olhos, encontrando os dele, que fez Irina perder aquela bola. Sua tacada não teve a força necessária e ambas as bolinhas – vermelh branca – pararam coladas de frente para o buraco sudoeste da mesa.

Todos arfaram incrédulos; Edward quase comemorou aos gritos. Irina perdeu a vez, deixando um presente para Rose...

Rosalie gargalhou debochada e foi se posicionar no mesmo lugar onde sua amiga estivera debruçada há segundos atrás. Aquela vermelha 3 eram favas contadas, ela sabia muito bem usar aquele simples e delicado toque, sem suicidar-se.

Porém, no exato instante em que ela ia jogar... Alguém esbarrou no jukebox – que estivera desligado desde o momento em que Kate interrompeu a música – fazendo a agulha saltar de volta ao disco, num arranhado estridente, dissonante e irritante aos ouvidos.

Todos, sem exceção, encolheram-se incomodados. Rosalie, desconcentrada, acabou suicidando-se sob um chocado coro de _"Wooowww"_... Revoltada, ela voltou-se na direção do desastrado que lhe atrapalhou a concentração e fuzilou o culpado, que tentava conter sua risada e se desculpar maliciosamente: Emmett McCarthy.

Phil marcou menos três pontos para Rose e depois recolocou a bolinha branca de volta a meia-lua do início do jogo.

Kate respirou fundo e aproximou-se humildemente da mesa. Qualquer observador mais atento ou menos chapado poderia enxergar o quão nervosa ela estava.

Ela analisou o jogo que tinha diante de si e resolveu arriscar a preta 8, a qual matou com facilidade, após tacada firme e angulosa. Phil marcou os pontos. Ela rodeou a mesa concentrada, tendo a roxa 12 como objetivo.

Posicionou seu taco num ângulo suave e tocou a lateral esquerda da bola branca, fazendo-a disparar para a direita e se chocar com a esfera roxa, que deslizou para o buraco noroeste, suavemente.

Houve um guincho em coro no Cüllen's Bar, Kate comemorou ao marcar vinte pontos e foi buscar a verde 14, que permanecia esquecida muito encostada na borda oposta da mesa. Ela se abaixou e estudou o ângulo. Se ela tocasse na bola branca bem ao centro, ela chegaria à verde na lateral, empurrando-a para o lado.

– _MERDA!..._ – gritou inconformada, pois não foi assim que aconteceu...

Sua tacada não foi certeira, e a bola branca apenas fez a verde 14 desencostar da borda da mesa e ficar de frente para o buraco sudeste.

Enfim, outro presente; mas agora para Jessica.

No entanto, Jessica provaria não ser tão boa quanto as outras. Mal sabia pegar no taco. Seus pais não a deixavam frequentar o bar com a assiduidade que ela gostaria, não lhe permitindo treinar a sinuca como as outras quatro sempre faziam por diversão. E a prova disso foi que, apesar da facilidade para matar a açucarada verde 14, ela perdeu aquela bola e não marcou pontos.

Era a vez de Bella.

Antes de estudar o jogo à sua frente, Bella virou e buscou o placar da primeira rodada na lousa. Tanya tinha onze pontos, Irina tinha dezoito, Rose com seus vergonhosos menos três pontos, Kate estava na frente com vinte pontos e Jessica ainda não havia marcado.

Depois, ela olhou para mesa e foi matar a verde 14 com habilidade destoante da incompetência de Jessica. Foi fácil para as outras enxergarem que Bella sabia o que estava fazendo e se desesperarem com essa conclusão.

Rosalie fuzilou Edward vermelha de raiva ao constatar que possivelmente nem teria oportunidade de jogar novamente em outra rodada. Possessa de raiva, ela compreendeu que Edward se daria bem em seu blefe...

A Swan _sabia_ jogar e pior: ainda seria a última a fazê-lo.

Bella, sem perceber estes detalhes, permanecia constrangedoramente concentrada. Phil marcou seus pontos e ela foi rodear a mesa a fim de estudar o ângulo da marrom 15. A bolinha de pontuação máxima, que a faria somar vinte e nove pontos.

Edward, compreendendo aquilo, parou de respirar.

Era possível ouvir a torneira da pia pingando, uma mosca zunindo e Tanya ofegando, quando Bella bateu com seu taco na bola branca, fazendo com que ela ricocheteasse na borda oposta da mesa e se chocasse contra a esfera marrom que rolou diretamente para o buraco sudoeste da mesa.

A jogada foi aplaudida pelo enorme grupo loiro "da curtição" e Edward assoviou estridentemente comemorando. Bella sorriu para ele e Phil somou sua pontuação. Ela agora estava na frente e com larga vantagem e ainda não tinha terminado de jogar.

Após sua magistral jogada, a bolinha branca parou mal recostada na borda adjacente da mesa. Ela estudou todos os novos ângulos seriamente e contornou a mesa de sinuca a fim de matar a amarela 1 no buraco sudeste.

Era uma bola de pontuação baixa, mas ela acabou concluindo que seria melhor para modificar o posicionamento da bolinha branca.

Rose começou a roer as unhas, desesperada.

Bella abaixou bem, se posicionando e, com facilidade, matou a bola amarela no buraco sudeste da mesa, completando trinta pontos.

A bolinha branca parou próxima ao semicírculo do início, onde ela teria muitas opções de jogada. Suas oponentes estudavam esperançosas, as bolas disponíveis, contando trinta e oito pontos ainda na mesa.

Concentrada no jogo, Bella debatia entre a facilidade em matar a roxa 4 ou arriscar na vermelha 11, que apesar de mais difícil de pegar, contava mais pontos.

Resolveu arriscar.

Circundou a mesa e se posicionou. Teria de bater com a ponta do taco, bem no canto esquerdo dela, a fim de que a bolinha branca fizesse uma curva e se chocasse com a vermelha 11. Manobra extremamente difícil.

Edward e os outros, ao compreenderem o que ela tencionava fazer, fizeram novo minuto de silêncio tenso. Bella jogou, mas sua força não foi suficiente... A bola branca chegou a fazer a curva necessária, mas tocou a outra sem força suficiente para matá-la.

Bella rosnou de raiva ao perder a vez, mas ainda assim foi aplaudida. Sua pontuação não seria fácil de bater...

Edward serviu nova dose do seu uísque, para a rodada que se iniciaria.

Tanya, agora bem menos confiante e mais nervosa, foi se posicionar. Estudou os ângulos na mesa tal qual Bella deixou e resolveu tentar a mesma vermelha 11.

Ela não estava tão alinhada ao buraco central leste, mas Tanya tocou a bola branca numa posição tão certeira, que a fez ganhar aqueles pontos; perfazendo agora um total de vinte e dois pontos.

Mudou sua posição e ignorando a roxa 4 que Bella também desprezara, conseguiu matar a marrom 7; encostando na pontuação da nova-iorquina, com vinte e nove pontos.

Edward e Bella se entreolharam preocupados, pois se Tanya matasse mais uma, a passaria no total de pontos e seria praticamente impossível alcançá-la.

Vitoriosa e sob aplausos, a loira morango ainda matou a verde 6, tomando a dianteira com trinta e cinco pontos.

Com algum excesso de confiança revigorado, ela foi buscar a azul 10. Mas não conseguiu mandar a esfera de maior pontuação para o buraco, e esta foi parar no canto oposto de onde o jogo se concentrava agora.

Tanya perdera a vez para Irina jogar novamente, mas esta parou examinando a situação da mesa e a lousa de pontos, antes de gritar:

– _EU PASSO! _– seguido de um coro de _"Ooooohhhhh"_...

– _Irina! Ficou louca?!_ – foi Rose quem cobrou, aproximando-se da amiga decididamente.

– _Faça as contas Rose!..._ – sussurrou enfática.

– _Mas você tem dezoito pontos. Pode conseguir... Pode acontecer algum suicídio!..._ – rebateu Rose, encarando Bella em desafio; uma sombracelha arqueada.

– _Olhe para o jogo na mesa, Rose... Eu sei que não consigo matar essas bolas nessas posições. Kate e Tanya podem! Deixe-as jogar..._

Rose deliberou por alguns minutos e também jogou a toalha; suas chances ainda eram menores do que as de Irina:

– _EU TAMBÉM DESISTO!..._ – anunciou. Em seu canto, Emmett comemorou sutilmente com um _"Yeah!"_ sussurrado.

Em seguida, Rose lançou um silencioso, mas eloquente olhar na direção de Jessica, que parecia relutante; mas os olhos azuis de Rose em sua direção valiam mais do que mil ordens.

Ela suspirou derrotada e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, e roeu a corda:

– _DESISTI TAMBÉM!..._

Kate, atônita, seria a próxima então a jogar; mas após as três desistências a seu favor e de Tanya, ela sentiu o peso da responsabilidade em suas costas.

Enquanto Phil apagava os nomes das três da lousa da pontuação, Kate encarou o jogo na mesa, respirando algumas vezes a longos haustos. Tentando controlar os nervos.

No entanto, Garret aproximou-se sorrateiro em suas costas e sussurrou algo com hálito quente de cerveja em seu ouvido. Kate estremeceu e voltando-se para ele, acorrentou-lhe o olhar por um instante infindável. Garret sustentou-lhe o diálogo mudo, até que vencida, ela olhasse para Edward e jogasse a toalha, com certo tom de revolta:

– _ELE TEM RAZÃO... CHEGA DE ME REBAIXAR. ESTOU DESISTINDO!..._

"_WOW..."_ Todo o bar arfou em uníssono. Rose a fuzilou, ultrajada: _"Aquela traidora!..."_ Rosnou internamente.

Kate voltou seu olhar para a amiga, deixando escapar uma lágrima discreta; pois sabia que estava traindo seu grupo.

Edward aproveitou o descontrole de Rosalie e tomou a frente da situação:

– _MUITO BEM! JÁ QUE QUASE TODAS DESISTIRAM, O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM DE ESQUECERMOS ESSA HISTÓRIA DE JOGO DE SINUCA...?!_

"_UHUUUUUUUU"_ O grupo da "curtição" uniu-se interrompendo-o numa vaia.

O dono do Cüllen's Bar encolheu-se, vencido.

Bella aproximou-se da mesa de sinuca pronta pra jogar. Já que era a vontade dele, ela tentaria colocar um fim naquele jogo de uma vez. Tanya estava cinco pontos à sua frente e havia quatorze pontos na mesa.

Ela estudou o jogo e optou, finalmente, por matar a roxa 4 que desprezara. A posição era fácil e ela a matou com facilidade, encostando-se à pontuação de Tanya; que por sua vez, gastava o assoalho de madeira do bar, andando de um lado para o outro, nervosamente.

A loira temia nem conseguir jogar novamente, agora só restava o orbe azul no feltro. Bella estava muito segura e jogava muito bem. Rosalie, recusando-se a aceitar a derrota de uma loira de Springfield para uma morena insossa de NYC, resolveu intrometer-se sutilmente.

Acontece que o Cüllen's Bar continha alguns janelões laterais para iluminar naturalmente os fundos do bar. Estes janelões eram altos e ficavam sempre com as vidraças fechadas; mas bem atrás de onde Bella estava, tentando a jogada definitiva, os últimos feixes do crepúsculo invadiam as vidraças arrojando-se sobre sua cabeça de mogno.

A luminosidade não chegava a incomodá-la até Rose agilmente buscar um espelhinho em sua bolsa, e discretamente, fazer refletir a luminosidade no rosto de Bella, no exato instante em que ela jogaria tentando matar a bola do jogo.

A cobiçada azul 10.

Aquilo desconcentrou a jovem atriz e ela perdeu aquela bola, por pouco não cometeu suicídio; sob um guincho de comoção de todos no bar.

Seu olhar para Edward foi exasperado e ao mesmo tempo apologético. E ambos voltaram-se indignados para o sorrisinho de escárnio de Rose.

Ela já havia escondido o espelhinho, mas estava claro para Bella e Edward da onde partiu aquele súbito e discreto clarão no rosto dela, bem quando ia jogar.

Tanya tremia da cabeça aos pés. Todas desistiram em seu favor, Rose agora começara a trapacear deliberadamente para beneficiá-la, Edward estava claramente do lado da forasteira e o jogo era absurdamente difícil, conforme sua disposição na mesa. A última bola encontrava-se muito distante e assimétrica da bolinha branca, e de qualquer buraco.

O taco tremia visivelmente em suas mãos quando ela se posicionou debruçada sobre a mesa, bem de frente para onde Bella estava. O silêncio era absoluto. Até a pia parou de gotejar...

Tanya respirou fundo e tentou o mesmo zigue-zague que Bella conseguira em sua segunda jogada. A bolinha branca, em câmera lenta colidiu com a extremidade oposta da mesa e correndo em diagonal, passou bem ao lado da azul 10 e por pouco não desceu pelo buraco do canto noroeste.

Novo guincho estarrecido da plateia do bar. Tanya gritou alucinada, agachando-se apoiada na mesa. Edward comemorou.

Bella analisou a nova posição na mesa. A bola branca estava próxima dela e equilibrando-se no buraco a sua frente, a bola azul 10 encontrava-se do outro lado, depois da meia lua e desalinhada ao buraco oposto. A trêmula loira morango tinha trinta e cinco pontos e ela trinta e quatro.

Bella lentamente deslizou o taco sobre seus dedos, olhos castanhos concentrados e cravejados na bolinha branca. Ela precisava tocá-la no ponto exato e com a força necessária para o zigue-zague perfeito sobre o feltro verde.

No entanto, no preciso instante de sua jogada...

Rosalie num gesto desesperado, praticamente jogou o triângulo de madeira do início do jogo – e displicentemente abandonado ali por Phil – bem no meio da mesa e onde a bolinha branca haveria de fazer seu sinuoso trajeto.

Num átimo de milésimo de segundo – sem poder se interromper –, Bella colidiu o taco com tanta força e num ponto tão baixo e peculiar do valioso orbe branco que ele saltou num improvável _jump_, voando sobre a barreira física imposta por Rose e quicando do outro lado da mesa, bem à direita da azul 10, que lentamente deslizou para o buraco oposto, conferindo à linda morena de New York a vitória.

Foi um segundo de surpresa muda, seguida de guincho histérico e palmas.

– Eu filmei! Eu consegui filmar! – anunciava Seth incoerente.

Edward gargalhou recebendo os cumprimentos de Phil, Tanya começou a chorar e quando ele encurtaria a distância até Bella, que também agradecia aos muitos cumprimentos das loiras forasteiras; Rose interpôs-se em seu caminho, ladeada por Irina e Jane. O trio tinha os braços cruzados e a expressão que deixava clara a revolta com o resultado daquele jogo.

Foi Rose quem falou:

– _ISSO NÃO É JUSTO, EDWARD! É CLARO QUE FOI TUDO UMA ARMAÇÃO DE VOCÊS DOIS..._ – cobrou ela, desfazendo imediatamente o clima de festa e comemoração da maioria ali. –_ VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER CUMPRIR A PROFECIA E SE CASAR COM ELA... FOI TUDO UMA FARSA! VOCÊ DESENTERROU ESSA HISTÓRIA PRA MELHORAR O MOVIMENTO DO BAR E FEZ A TODAS AQUI DE IDIOTAS!_

Rose perdeu o controle. O exército loiro – instável e alcoolizado – começou a considerar as palavras de Rosalie e confusas se entreolhavam cochichando, pesando a força daquelas conclusões.

Muitas ali esperaram tanto por aquele dia... A profecia então era uma farsa?...

Edward recuou, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Rose continuou envenenando:

– _ESME ESTAVA CHEIA DE DÍVIDAS QUANDO VOCÊ DEIXOU LEAVENWORTH..._ – ela acusava Edward, apontando-lhe o dedo; o burburinho loiro aumentou. – _NUM PISCAR DE OLHOS A HISTÓRIA DA PROFECIA VOLTOU A CIRCULAR E SEMPRE HAVIA FORASTEIRAS POR AQUI, À ESPREITA. ATÉ UMA EMISSORA DE TV VEIO FAZER UMA REPORTAGEM SOBRE A ANTIGA LENDA! O MOVIMENTO DO BAR AUMENTOU E LOGO VOCÊS CONSEGUIRAM SALDAR A HIPOTECA DO RANCHO!_

– _ENTÃO FOI TUDO UMA FARSA?!..._ – cobrou uma das garotas de Iowa; com a voz tingida de decepção.

Os ânimos começaram a se alterar na tênue linha entre o choque e a indignação. Edward não conseguia dizer nada em sua defesa. Ele não agiu premeditadamente, apenas deixou que a história voltasse a se espalhar, e tirou vantagem disso... E quem não tiraria?... Prestes a perder o rancho e o bar, hipotecados há anos por causa das dívidas de seu pai?!

Bella enxergou exatamente o desfecho trágico para o qual toda aquela loucura se encaminhava e tentou pensar em algo rápido e eficaz, antes que a mulherada quebrasse o Cüllen's Bar todo.

– _EI! CALMA AÍ PESSOAL! NÃO HÁ FARSA NENHUMA AQUI... _ – gritou arfante e todas as atenções voltaram-se para ela; ansiosas por uma solução para a curtição de repente transformada em cilada. – _É CLARO QUE NADA ESTÁ CERTO AINDA, MAS..._ _OBVIAMENTE,_ _EU AGORA PRECISO..._ – e fitando Edward deu de ombros, antes de completar num improviso. – _SEDUZI-LO...?!_

Sem que ninguém pudesse imaginar, o coração do disputado Cüllen disparou com a conclusão da sobrinha de sua tia Esme. _Seduzi-lo?! _Aquela garota só podia estar de brincadeira! Se ela não o estava seduzindo até agora, e ele já estava louco pra ficar a sós com ela, o que mais podia faltar?!...

Uma das loiras de fora da cidade mordeu a isca da nova-iorquina:

– _E COMO VOCÊ PRETENDE FAZER ISSO?!_ – tom ultrajante e desconfiado, como se Bella não fosse capaz de suplantar nenhuma delas em termos de beleza e sensualidade.

Com os brios inflamados pela pergunta, a jovem atriz caminhou até o jukebox, fazendo suspense e abrindo caminho em meio à turba de cabelos dourados – naturais ou oxigenados.

Parou diante dos pequenos vinis antigos emparelhados de pé e em fila, e procurou por algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Escolheu um single do Def Leppard e pressionou o botão, fazendo-o vir para a ponta da agulha.

Os segundos eram de profundo silêncio de expectativa. Rose, Kate, Irina e Tanya se entreolhavam tentando compreender o que Bella pretendia. Edward tentava se acalmar, sem perder qualquer ínfimo movimento da única ali que lhe despertara algum interesse desde o início.

Foram Emmett e Garret, ainda próximos ao jukebox, que viram o exato instante em que a nova-iorquina, de olhos fechados, balbuciou fervorosamente:

– Me desculpe por isso, tia Esme...

Logo em seguida, a introdução da música começou e, ao som da guitarra arranhando em expectativa, Bella virou-se na direção do balcão do bar com uma _bitchface_ atrevida em seu rosto e caminhou rebolando no ritmo da batida que logo explodiu.

.

**Pour Some Sugar On Me / **_**Jogue Um Pouco de Açúcar Em Mim**_

**.**

**Step inside, walk this way** / _Entre, venha por aqui_

**You and me babe, Hey, hey!** / _Você e eu, baby,hey,hey!_

.

**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on** / _O amor é como uma bomba, baby, venha se excitar_

**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone** / _Vivendo como uma amante com um telefone radar_

**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp** / _Parecendo uma tarada, como uma sedutora em vídeo_

**Demolition woman, can I be your man?** / _mulher demolidora, posso ser seu homem?_

**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light **/ _Brincadeira excitante e um flash e um pouco de luz_

**Television lover, baby, go all night** / _Amante da TV, baby, vai a noite toda_

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet** / _Às vezes, qualquer hora, adoce-me_

**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah** / _Pequena dama, ah, inocente, adoce-me_

.

.

Ela, naquele momento já não era mais Bella Swan... Ela, agora, estava em seu modo atuação.

Na peça final de seu curso do _Actors Studio_ ela interpretara uma dançarina de boate, tendo se preparado inclusive com aulas de balé contemporâneo e pole dance, bem como entrevistas com dançarinas de verdade.

As pessoas reagiram à escolha da música, destoando de todo aquele country. Era rock'n'roll puro e sexy, fazendo afundar os estômagos dos desavisados! E quando Bella virou-se de costas no balcão, dando impulso para se sentar nele, todos compreenderam o que ela pretendia.

Vários guinchos de _"Wow!"_ foram ouvidos entre as loiras. Os homens lutaram para se aproximar do balcão do bar e Seth correu para retirar de lá, alguns copos e garrafas esquecidos por ele.

Edward cruzou os braços no peito, quando sua expressão de confusa tornou-se divertida, e um torto e lindo sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto de alabastro. Olhos verdes brilhantes na direção da morena que ficava de pé sobre seu salto fino em cima do espelhado balcão de madeira do seu bar. A ereção, se antes já estava a meio mastro, como dissera Rose; agora era um evidente e visível volume sob seu jeans para qualquer um que ousasse checar. Suas bolas estavam azuis.

Ele estava no alto da escadinha que levava ao sofá nos fundos do salão; tinha visão privilegiada, e acesso direto ao olhar matador da morena que começava a serpentear seu corpo sensualmente em seu palco improvisado.

Ela deslizou de lado fingindo que tocava guitarra e curvou seu corpo para frente jogando os cabelos selvagens para frente algumas vezes. Depois girou graciosamente sobre seu eixo e desfilou sinuosamente em direção à ponta fechada do balcão do bar, onde um mastro de metal cromado marcava a curva para a parede e serviria para o pole dance.

As loiras embriagadas começaram a marcar as batidas com palmas e gritar _"HEY!"_ junto com a música. E os outros homens gritavam e assoviavam estridentemente aprovando sua tentativa de sedução.

Apenas Edward permanecia como uma estátua de pura fascinação, hipnotizado.

Bella colou suas costas no mastro e escorregou rebolando, até agachar-se totalmente; como se houvesse um pau duro esperando por ela bem embaixo. Expressão de orgasmo no rosto, tal qual uma vadia em chamas, desceu sua jaqueta de couro nos ombros ao se levantar; sem, no entanto, tirá-la totalmente. Equilibrando-se na tênue linha entre a vulgaridade e a sensualidade, esfregou o traseiro empinado no metal do mastro, sugerindo que ia despir aquela peça.

Novo guincho histérico em sua improvável plateia. Até algumas mulheres a olhavam com desejo. Bella exalava luxúria por cada poro do seu corpo.

.

**Hey!** / _Ei!_

**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up** / _Venha, pegue uma garrafa, chacoalhe_

**Break the bubble, break it up** / _Quebre a bolha, quebre_

.

**Pour some sugar on me** / _Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

**Ooh, in the name of love** / _Oh, em nome do amor_

**Pour some sugar on me** / _Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

**C'mon fire me up **/ _Venha, excite-me_

**Pour your sugar on me** / _Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

**Oh, I can't get enough** / _Oh, eu não estou satisfeito o bastante_

.

**I'm hot, sticky sweet **/ _Eu estou quente, doce grudado_

**From my head to my feet yeah **/ _Da minha cabeça aos meus pés_

.

.

Ela por fim, retirou a jaqueta e girando-a no alto, arremessou a peça na direção do dono do bar, que a pegou no alto agilmente. Enquanto Bella rodava sobre o eixo do mastro, ganhando impulso para levantar vôo girando; Edward levou sua jaqueta ao rosto e cheirou deliberadamente o perfume peculiar e misterioso, com notas frutadas de morango. Bella escalou o mastro habilidosamente e desceu de cabeça para baixo, pernas bem esticadas e abertas, tendo o metal cromado bem no ponto médio.

Com exceção do grupinho loiro da sinuca, todos aplaudiam suas manobras profissionais no mastro improvisado do Cüllen's Bar. Sem que ninguém notasse, Edward lentamente começou a se aproximar do balcão do bar, ainda sem tirar os olhos esmeraldinos de cada movimento dela.

Bella abandonou o mastro e foi explorar toda a extensão do balcão. Virada de costas para a plateia levou as duas mãos espalmadas ao traseiro e rebolou. Rosto virado sobre o ombro direito. Cabelos selvagens caindo pelas costas. Abdômen perfeito exposto, marcando a curva da cintura. Ela rolou a cabeça num círculo e fez uma série de passos pela madeira lisa do balcão, terminando com sua perna direita jogada ao alto com perfeição. Encaminhando-se para a ponta aberta do balcão, ela usava seus braços e movia-se no ritmo da música, provocando as loiras que em sua maioria gritavam e correspondiam.

Calculando a distância exata de que precisava até o fim do balcão, Bella virou uma estrela e caiu bem ajoelhada sobre suas pernas dobradas, jogando sua cabeça pra trás. Este era o momento em que deviam jogar água nela com a mangueira de esguicho, mas Seth de queixo caído atrás do balcão, não teria presença de espírito para tanto.

Ondulando seu quadril como se cavalgasse sobre um homem, ela deixou que suas mãos passeassem pelo próprio corpo. Coxas. Barriga. Colo. Seios. Pescoço. E os lados do rosto. Agarrou os próprios cabelos e ergueu seu tronco lenta e sinuosamente.

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Edward parado na ponta do balcão, bem a sua frente...

.

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!** / _Escute! __Luz vermelha, luz amarela, luz verde - vai!_

**Crazy little woman in a one man show** / _Mulherzinha louca em um show de um homem só_

**Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love **/ _Rainha do espelho, manequim, ritmo do amor_

**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up, loosen up** / _Doce sonho, sacarina, relaxe, relaxe._

.

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little** / _Você tem que apertar um pouco, apertar um pouco_

**Tease a little more** / _Provoque um pouco mais_

**Easy operator come a knockin' on my door **/ _Operador fácil bate a minha porta_

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet** / _Às vezes, qualquer hora, adoce-me, yeah_

**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah** / _Pequena dama inocente, adoce-me, yeah_

**Tease a little more** / _Alivie um pouco mais_

.

.

Os olhos verdes dele estavam escurecidos do desejo evidente e com algum brilho de uma emoção desconhecida. O sorriso torto reluzia malicioso e ele parecia lindo e perfeito demais, fazendo valer a pena cada segundo de toda aquela loucura.

Ela ofegou por alguns segundos intermináveis a pouca distância dele, não só pelo esforço da dança, mas também por abandonar subitamente seu personagem e se ver totalmente inebriada pela beleza sexy e máscula do homem parado a sua frente.

O Cüllen's Bar estava em sua noite de maior lotação. Abarrotado de mulheres lindas e loiras, loucas por ele – e após a dança, algumas loucas por ela também. A música ainda explodia no jukebox. As gargalhadas, gritos e falatório eram ensurdecedores...

Mas a bolha estava formada.

Edward e Bella não ouviam mais nada...

Era como se eles estivessem totalmente a sós ali, quando ele a puxou possessivamente para mais perto do seu rosto e colou suas bocas num beijo impetuoso e apaixonado.

.

**Take a bottle, shake it up** / _Pegue uma garrafa, chacoalhe_

**Break the bubble, break it up** / _Quebre a bolha, quebre_

.

**Pour some sugar on me **/ _Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

**Ooh, in the name of love **/ _Oh, em nome do amor_

**Pour some sugar on me **/ _Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

**C'mon fire me up** / _Venha, excite-me_

**Pour your sugar on me** / _Jogue um pouco de açúcar em mim_

**Oh, I can't get enough** / _Oh, eu não estou satisfeito o bastante_

_._

**I'm hot, sticky sweet** / _Eu estou quente, doce grudado_

**From my head to my feet yeah** / _Da minha cabeça aos meus pés_

.

.

As grandes e calejadas mãos dele moldaram-se a sinuosa cintura de Bella, onde ele não podia se impedir de apertar a pele tenra e macia, com uma fúria que ela não podia amar mais. As mãos pequenas e delicadas dela se embrenharam na maciez cor de bronze dos cabelos revoltosos dele.

Edward tinha os olhos apertados, como se se concentrasse na difícil tarefa de comunicar ao seu cérebro que a estava beijando e o gosto era doce demais, viciante, quente e eterno.

Bella sentiu uma fagulha de arrepio percorrer toda sua pele. Deslizou as pontas dos seus dedos pelos cabelos em direção ao rosto, depois o pescoço, os ombros largos e torneados. Enlaçou os seus braços bem ali, invadindo os limites impostos pelo algodão da regata; desvendando os movimentos sutis que os definidos músculos das costas faziam. Uma parte muito ínfima do seu cérebro especulou sobre a possibilidade dela estar tocando a pele tatuada dele naquele momento, e o arrepio explodiu no nervo sensível entre suas pernas, deflagrando uma inebriante pulsação de desejo.

Sem ar, eles se afastaram extasiados e ela foi capaz de verbalizar sua única sensação confessável:

– Você tem gosto de uísque... – num murmúrio rouco, a um centímetro da boca ainda sequiosa por mais de Edward.

Ele riu torto e rebateu cínico:

– É só jogar um pouco de açúcar que fica doce!

Bella riu um pouco mais alto e também exagerou no duplo sentido:

– Sei onde você pode sorver açúcar derretido...!

– Humm... Mal posso esperar!...

– Err... _HÃ-RÃÃÃNN... Cof cof..._ – foi Seth quem interrompeu pigarreando e tossindo constrangido e, inocentemente, indagou. – Edward, eu devo evacuar o local agora ou vocês vão usar um dos quartos dos fundos?...

.

* * *

_**N/B: Meninas, não sei vocês, mas me deu um calor de repente. Acho que vou treinar minha sinuca. Quem sabe não acho um dono de bar desses, perdido por aí? Esse capítulo prometeu e cumpriu. Querem o próximo? Eu quero. Então, comentem e bastante. Lu.**_  
_** .**_  
_** N/A: Super obrigada a querida Lu pela betagem! Obrigada a todas que vêm comentando a cada cap postado! É por vcs q estou aki! Espero q tenham gostado! Me deixem saber por review o q acharam! =)**_  
_** Bjokas e nos vemos em OTR, sem falta! hihihi**_


	6. HÁ DOIS ANOS V

_**N/A: Oi gente! Por isso q tá chovendo há dois dias sem parar! Cap novo de YaI! kkkkkkk **_

_**Gente, eu podia desfiar aki o rosário do semestre de merda q eu tive - e pra algumas pessoas q me mandaram MP, eu de fato, desfiei! - mas ñ quero encher vcs com meus problemas! O q importa é q agr, de férias, vou voltando a escrever aos poucos e vim postar hj pra vcs! ;P **_  
_**Então, aí está! Mais um cap do eterno flashback de dois anos atrás, mas q é importantíssimo para a história!**_

_**Espero que vcs curtam! Boa leitura! =D**_

* * *

.

.

7. HÁ DOIS ANOS V

_._

_._

**Somethin', somethin' about** / _Há alguma coisa, alguma coisa no_  
**My cool Nebraska Guy** / _Meu lindo homem de Nebraska_  
**Yeah somethin' about** / _Há alguma coisa_  
**Baby yoü and I** / _Baby, entre você e eu_

.  
_._

Sem desprender o olhar castanho que brilhava a centímetros do seu, Edward simplesmente balbuciou a ordem, que perante o silêncio cortante na multidão dentro do bar, pareceu ter sido gritada:

– Todos pra fora já. – não soou rude, nem grosseiro; apenas sussurrado e um pouco exasperado.

Num burburinho de decepção, um por um foi ao caixa pagar ao Seth pelo que havia consumido, enquanto a nova-iorquina ainda ajoelhada na ponta aberta do balcão do Cüllen's Bar, e o dono do lugar se encaravam arfantes. Ainda se tocando. Sequiosos.

Bella sabia que aquilo era errado. Eles haviam enterrado Esme naquela manhã. O bar estava lotado e faturando, segundo a vontade da falecida – que Deus a tenha em bom lugar – e aparentemente, todos ali sabiam que estavam sendo expulsos para que os dois ficassem sozinhos.

Era como se todos soubessem exatamente o que ela e Edward iam fazer a seguir...

Ela, no entanto, não podia se impedir, ou impedi-lo. Ela _queria_ aquilo. Muito. Com desespero.

Seus braços descansavam lânguidos sobre os ombros largos e fortes dele, assim como as mãos de Edward não podiam obrigar-se a soltar o pedaço de carne desnuda na fina cintura dela. Seu botãozinho do prazer pulsava no ponto médio entre suas pernas, como um marca-passo, e seu corpo todo clamava pelo homem quente e viril que ofegava com olhos empolados nos dela. O hálito dele soprava em sua língua, fazendo-a salivar por mais um beijo sem sentido, como o que eles acabaram de trocar. Seus mamilos pareciam instantaneamente petrificados e inchados. Clementes. Clamando pelos lábios dele em sucção. Ela transpirava, mais pelos esforços da dança que tinha acabado de apresentar naquele balcão de bar, mas por que mesmo?...

Os motivos estavam perdidos.

Ela sequer lembrava mais dos verdadeiros motivos da sua viagem à Springfield, além do enterro de sua tia. Esquecera-se dos seus compromissos com Alice e Aro Volturi, e sua peça na Broadway. Esquecera-se de seu sonho de ser uma atriz de sucesso, nos palcos e no cinema.

Só o que importava era aquele olhar esmeraldino, que cintilava desejo na sua frente.

Ela mal se apercebia das loiras saindo derrotadas, uma por uma; retornando frustradas para suas cidades. Ela sequer escutou as piadinhas dos caras do clube dos cafajestes, antes de sair do bar. Ela mal escutou quando Seth gritou da porta, minutos depois, que mais pareceram uma eternidade:

– O dinheiro está todo no caixa Edward. Vou trancar essa porta da frente... Boa noite.

Foi liberta do transe hipnótico daquele olhar quando ele respondeu alto o bastante:

– Obrigado Seth! Te pago amanhã.

Bella finalmente piscou várias vezes, arfando. Porra... tinha parado de respirar a quanto tempo?!...

Edward não conseguia parar o aperto férreo em sua cintura, mas ainda assim conseguiu oferecer, mais por educação:

– Aceita uma bebida? – voz rouca e sexy.

– Pode ser o que você está bebendo.

Ele arqueou uma sombracelha e sorrindo torto, soltou-a a contragosto a fim de preparar-lhe o drink. Seu envelhecido doze anos particular. Algo que ele não vendia, nem dividia com mais ninguém.

– Gelo? – perguntou já de costas, enquanto Bella, num salto punha-se de pé finalmente.

Ele gostava do uísque puro, mas não pareceu surpreso e arquivou a preferência dela à memória, tão logo Bella tenha lhe respondido:

– Sim, por favor.

Bella ouviu o tilintar dos cubos de gelo no copo, ao notar que a noite já ia alta e estrelada nos janelões do alto do bar. Ela recuperou sua jaqueta, mas não a vestiu, apenas perambulou esfregando cuidadosamente suas coxas no processo a fim de aliviar o pulsar entre suas pernas.

Entretanto, Edward logo viraria e caminharia em sua direção como um felino pronto para atacar, apesar dos dois copos de uísque nas mãos.

Trêmula, ela tentou fugir:

– Humm... Já está tarde. É melhor eu...

– Você não vai embora. – ele decretou, passando por ela e subindo as escadinhas de acesso ao sofá de veludo escarlate. – Venha. Sente-se mais um pouco comigo aqui.

Ela não pôde resistir.

Seguiu-o vacilante, sabendo que sucumbiria na primeira investida dele, e amanhã toda Srpingfield saberia que o garanhão da cidade haveria traçado a forasteira de NYC. No fundo, ela sabia que nem adiantaria ir embora, de volta ao seu quartinho do motel. A fofoca aconteceria do mesmo jeito...

Portanto, o estupro era inevitável!... Quer dizer, riu levemente e sozinha da expressão que lembrou intimamente, pois _ela_ acabaria estuprando aquele homem e não ia demorar muito...!

Os dois se sentaram calados no confortável sofá, e Bella quase poderia ver o pequeno Dumbo sobrevoando o teto do bar, pairando sobre suas cabeças desconfortáveis.

– Edward, eu... – ela tentou novamente, mas ele não permitiu.

– Procure não pensar muito, Bella. Houve uma aposta aqui e você venceu... – ele apontou a mesa de sinuca com o queixo. – Você foi desafiada e prometeu me seduzir... Parabéns! Você conseguiu! O que vai fazer com o prêmio agora?!

A resposta dela era inconfessável.

– A-aque-quele beijo... – puta-merda, agora ela estava gaguejando. Edward arrastou-se no sofá, chegando mais perto. Ela virou o uísque, esvaziando todo o copo de uma só vez e franzindo o cenho ao deglutir.

– Aquele beijo não foi uma farsa, Bella. E você sabe que não... Se é que o seu coração não está martelando no peito tanto quanto o meu.

"_Ai meu deus... Ele entrega tudo... Sem medos..."_ pensou ela incoerente.

Era impossível não ver a sinceridade ardente em suas palavras.

Ela estava longe de ser uma garota ingênua. Nascida e crescida numa cidade grande, não estava saindo com ninguém no momento, mas já tivera alguns namorados. Já não era mais virgem há alguns anos, embora já fizesse um tempinho que não rolava algo com alguém. Andava tão concentrada na peça e na pré-produção dela...

Se Edward fosse um típico conquistador barato do interior, ela teria reconhecido o tipinho facilmente...

Mas não. Diante dela havia um homem brutalmente sensual, com um pungente toque de tristeza antiga de partir o coração. Misteriosamente ex-detento. Tem coisa mais selvagem e sexy do que um amor bandido?...

Com essa conclusão, ela sucumbiu a mais um beijo de surpresa.

Ele havia se aproximado ainda mais e colou seus lábios, enquanto Bella devaneava.

Edward a beijou tomando tudo o que podia. Drenando-lhe a saliva com desespero e intensidade, e sem juízo, Bella ergueu a ponta da camiseta dele, a fim de arrancá-la. Partindo o beijo e arfando em sua boca, ele espelhou seu gesto, deixando-a somente de sutiã meia-taça preto. Copos de uísque abandonados vazios nos cantos do sofá.

Eles ficaram de pé num impulso sincronizado e começaram a abrir freneticamente os jeans um do outro, voltando a se beijar desesperadamente.

Se Bella já pulsava untada desde o beijo do balcão e com o bar superlotado, Edward tinha um grande toco de pedra muito dura presa em sua boxer.

Os dois pares de jeans tornaram-se poças índigo no chão, puladas por eles, antes de retornarem ao sofá. Bella primeiro, seguida por Edward que ainda retirava as meias de algodão desajeitadamente.

Ele fincou um dos joelhos entre as pernas dela e mergulhou em sua boca forçando seus corpos pra trás, moldando-se ao corpo esguio sob o dele. As pequenas mãos dela embrenharam-se novamente na bagunça acobreada dos cabelos dele e nas bocas grudadas, as duas línguas pareciam duelar desesperadas, enquanto ele esfregava o pau muito duro na umidade entre as pernas dela.

Edward, em seu desespero e excitação, partiu o beijo e desceu explorando-lhe o pescoço em sugadas e mordiscadas suaves, e Bella virou o rosto revirando os olhos. Acabou inspecionando debilmente a vastidão do bar vazio diante de si e encarando uma grande foto em preto e branco de Esme pendurada na face da pilastra mais próxima, bem de frente para o sofá em que eles estavam.

Atordoada com a sensação de que sua tia parecia sorrir para o que os dois estavam prestes a fazer ali, e com o fato de que eles a haviam enterrado mais cedo, Bella lutou para afastá-lo, e apesar de Edward ser muito mais forte do que ela e já estar ondulando seu quadril contra suas pernas abertas, ela obteve sucesso e arfou chocada consigo mesma:

– Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso.

Edward a encarou com o rosto franzido, ofegando pesadamente. Seus braços eram duas pilastras musculosas apoiadas ao lado da cabeça dela, sustentando seu tronco forte. Seu olhar valia mais do que mil palavras.

– Por favor, você sabe que isso não é certo. Não hoje... – ela justificou.

– Já perdi há muito tempo a noção do certo e do errado, Bella. E, acredite em mim... Isso não. É. Errado... Eu estou louco por você. Louco. E eu sei que você também me quer.

– Muito. – ela finalmente admitiu, fazendo-o querer comemorar aos gritos. – Quero muito... mas não no dia do enterro dela. Por favor. – implorou, com um brilho discreto de lágrimas no olhar.

Edward suspirou exasperado. Tinha certeza de que tia Esme não se importaria, e Bella não poderia saber disso, pois não a conhecia tão bem. Mas respeitaria a vontade dela.

Afastou-se contrariado e buscou seu jeans ansioso por aliviar de alguma forma a tensão inebriante entre suas pernas. Distraída com a perfeição daquele enorme par de asas de anjo tatuado nas costas musculosas dele, Bella também procurou se vestir, e quando os dois recolocaram suas camisetas, ela balbuciou timidamente:

– Obrigada.

Ele alcançou a jaqueta dela e a entregou, dizendo com alguma rispidez:

– Não me agradeça. – e tentando modular o tom de voz, acrescentou. – Eu ainda te devo uma pela partida de boliche e a dança no balcão, distraindo todas aquelas malucas... – ele sorria torto. – Vamos. Vou levá-la para o hotel...

– Estou no Motel Nebraska.

– Que seja. Ainda podemos conversar. Não estou pronto para me despedir de você e são apenas onze horas agora.

Ela sorriu e aquiesceu:

– Tudo bem.

Ele guardou o faturamento da noite num cofre, pegou uma jaqueta de couro preta para si e, trancando o bar, os dois ganharam as ruas de brisa fresca de Springfield. O vento no rosto ajudou-os a dispersar os pensamentos do que poderiam estar fazendo naquele exato momento e clarear as idéias.

Bella queria aproveitar para fazer algumas das muitas perguntas que ainda tinha, mas foi indireta, fazendo um pequeno rodeio, que tinha certeza a levaria ao assunto que desejava:

– Legal sua tatuagem! Quando fez?... – mordendo o lábio em seguida e torcendo pra que estivesse certa.

Edward suspirou decidindo se entrava naquele assunto, mas após o que ele mesmo disse durante o funeral, não haveria como evitar:

– Foi na prisão... – admitiu como quem se rende.

Bella mordeu as bochechas por dentro reprimindo a vontade de sorrir de seu ótimo blefe e o estimulou:

– Conte-me por que você foi preso...

Ele bufou, antes de explicar encarando o céu estrelado no horizonte de casinhas numa rua transversal e secundária:

– Eu fui um adolescente problemático... – com alguma ironia.

– Um rebelde sem causa?! – ela especulou no mesmo tom.

– Qualquer adolescente se torna problemático quando se cresce sem a mãe e com um pai alcoólatra que fez da sua infância um inferno... – despejou com algum ultraje.

Bella arfou instantaneamente arrependida e disparou:

– Sinto muito... Não quis julgar ou fazer piada...

Eles caminhavam lentamente e lado a lado, e as ruas ainda não eram totalmente desertas, o que a deixou aliviada.

Não é como se a opinião alheia contasse muito... Ela, contudo não desejava a fama de vadia, embora isso fosse um tanto inevitável naquela cidadezinha.

– Tudo bem... – ele suspirou pesadamente. – Desculpe... É que é difícil tocar em algumas feridas. – nunca comentava sobre este assunto com ninguém.

– Não precisamos falar sobre isso. – ela o liberou forçando um sorriso.

Porém, o fato é que ele _queria_ falar. Algo o compelia a isso. E após uma pausa constrangida, ele despejou:

– Minha mãe morreu no meu parto, e todas as noites eu me perguntava por que não tinha sido ele, ao invés dela... – o que aquela garota tinha que o faria confessar tudo aquilo? – Com uns catorze anos de idade eu seguiria o exemplo dele e começaria a beber escondido também. Era fácil roubar a bebida do bar... Na época, tia Esme, que já havia se casado com meu tio Carlisle, tentou me ajudar... Mas eu não estava pronto pra isso, então... Eu precisava ir visitar o inferno, antes de aceitar qualquer ajuda.

No entanto, lembrando-se do que Dowling havia lhe contado, ela o defendeu:

– Mas o que eu soube é que você sempre foi um bom rapaz, e que seu problema foram más companhias...

Edward a encarou sorrindo torto, sombracelha direita incrédula arqueada:

– Humm... Então você andou se informando...!

Ela corou e sorriu sem graça, sem encontrar nada pra dizer. Apenas deixou que ele fizesse algo com o argumento do dono da lanchonete. Seus olhos faiscaram inconscientemente para o letreiro da Dowling's ainda iluminado, entregando-se. Edward seguiu seu olhar, notando que algumas loiras de fora da cidade ainda lanchavam por lá, provavelmente antes de pegarem a estrada, e justificou:

– O Dowling é um bom amigo e sempre me defende. Ele e o Reverendo Weber acreditam que era o Jake quem me influenciava negativamente, mas eu discordo. Jacob nunca me obrigou a acompanhá-lo em nenhuma das loucuras que aprontamos... – ele sorriu duramente numa pausa e brincou. – Aposto que o Xerife Emmerick discorda disso...!

– Mas o que vocês aprontaram afinal?...

– Muita merda!... Por vários anos fomos dois arruaceiros bêbados e temidos por toda essa região, apesar da pouca idade... Até que Jacob cismou que precisávamos de dinheiro para deixar Springfield, e pegou o rifle do seu pai, o Billy Black, aquele meu amigo que ainda toma conta do rancho pra mim... – ele justificou apressado e Bella assentiu. – E daí nós assaltamos a loja de conveniência de um posto na rodovia para Plattsmouth... – completou com algum constrangimento, não era como se ele estivesse orgulhoso do que havia feito. Por isso tratou logo de amenizar. – Mas o rifle estava descarregado e como fomos pegos pela polícia, isso melhorou nossa situação. Passamos um ano num reformatório, onde brigamos e rompemos nossa amizade de infância, e depois com dezoito, fomos transferidos para penitenciárias diferentes. Fui para Leavenworth e foi lá que eu finalmente cresci!... Aprendi a tocar violão, pratiquei musculação e fiz a tattoo... Cumpri minha dívida com a sociedade...

– Quanto tempo você ficou preso lá?

– Cinco anos. Cinco lá e um no reformatório... Ao todo foram seis longos anos... – a voz dele saiu arrastada de sofrimento pelo tempo desperdiçado. Bella revirou sua cabeça a procura de algo para dizer, mas não encontrou nada. Edward continuou. – Saí de lá sob custódia por duas vezes. A primeira foi para o enterro da origem de toda aquela merda. O meu pai. E a segunda... Foi para o enterro do único e verdadeiro amigo que eu sequer sabia que tinha. Tio Carlisle.

– O Dowling disse que você ainda está sob condicional por bom comportamento...

Edward riu e exigiu divertido:

– Mas afinal, o que mais aquela velha fofoqueira te contou?!

Ambos riram ao dobrar a esquina em direção a saída da cidade. A caminhada ainda seria longa. Eles ignoraram a pick up de propósito, a fim de passarem mais tempo juntos.

Ele acrescentou:

– Agora é a sua vez! Tia Esme era irmã de seu pai ou de sua mãe?

– Mãe. – ela respondeu imediatamente. Edward esperou e ela acabou completando. – Não que elas mantivessem contato. Não sei o motivo do afastamento delas, mas sei que, nas cartas que me mandava, tia Esme parecia como se sentisse culpada por algo, e a minha mãe... Bom, a minha mãe tem uma mágoa terrível. Acho que nem meu pai desconfia do que seja.

E, de repente, o encarando especulativamente:

– Por acaso você não saberia...?

Ele apressou-se:

– Também nem imagino. Tia Esme não comentava mesmo sobre vocês. – dando de ombros. Bella suspirou com uma pontada de decepção, ele sondou. – Você se dá bem com eles?

– Meu pai é... a pessoa que eu _mais amo_ no mundo!... – todo o rosto dela se iluminou e Edward respirou aliviado quando ouviu aquilo. Ela não sofrera tudo o que ele havia sofrido. Bella continuou. – Com a minha é mãe a coisa é... _complicada_.

Edward calou-se na esperança de que ela continuasse.

– Eu não entendo porque eles ainda estão juntos... Comodidade talvez. – ela deu de ombros, pouco confortável. – É claro que meu pai a ama, mas nunca me pareceu que _ela_ nos amasse... – e o encarando gravemente ela despejou. – Minha mãe é a pessoa mais amarga que eu conheço. Só que eu só consigo sentir... pena.

– E como você se tornou tão doce? – quando ele deu por si, já havia perguntado.

Bella sorriu surpresa e rebateu:

– Bom, talvez o mérito seja do Charlie! O meu pai!... – e após pausa constragida. – Obrigada.

Eles agora passavam em frente ao único hotel da cidade e Bella tratou de mudar o rumo da conversa:

– Bom agora obviamente, eu encontraria vagas aí!

Ele riu e quis confirmar:

– Você realmente não sabia nada sobre a lenda do Cüllen's Bar?

– Eu, genuinamente, não sabia nada sobre isso. – ela o fitou exalando sinceridade, ele assentiu. Bella completou divertida. – O Dowling também ficou surpreso com isso. Foi ele quem me contou tudo...

Eles agora estavam a duas quadras dos primeiros chalezinhos do motel e Edward começou a forçar uma lentidão exagerada em seus passos até parar. Bella também estacou e virando pra ele, exigiu:

– O que foi? – sorrindo com os lábios colados.

No entanto, ao reconhecer a disposição ardente do olhar dele, que de profundamente verdes, tornaram-se escurecidos sob o luar e penumbra da escassa iluminação noturna; ela ofegou, sentindo seu coração disparando subitamente.

"_O que está havendo aqui?"_ Ela se perguntava, chocada. Nunca um cara havia mexido tanto com todo seu corpo assim, de forma tão intensa e de uma só vez. Era tudo ao mesmo tempo. Agora.

Nem na mais remota puberdade aconteceu algo parecido com suas reações a uma atração.

Edward vivia o mesmo drama. E ia além...

Quando ele poderia imaginar que exporia tanto da sua vida e dos seus problemas familiares mais antigos a uma garota antes? Só que as palavras saltaram pela sua boca, sem freio. Ele sequer pôde pensar em se impedir...

Ele moldou o delicado rosto pálido de Bella em suas mãos e aproximou sua boca lentamente. As pálpebras dela oscilaram e se fecharam esperando pelo beijo.

E este veio casto, suave como uma carícia em forma de prece. Muito diferente dos outros no bar.

Se lá rolou um desejo selvagem e incontrolável depois do desafio de dança dela no balcão, ali era a síntese da delicadeza. Suas bocas nem se partiram a fim de aprofundá-lo, apenas degustaram dos lábios uma, duas, três vezes; sem pressa.

Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela e Bella arfando pesadamente pincelou a ponta de sua língua nos dele. As mãos de Edward ainda envolviam seu rosto e as dela foram parar inconscientemente na cintura dele, sentindo a diferença de largura para os ombros, e o caminho que convergia todo para debaixo do jeans para o membro duro de momentos atrás no bar, em contato com seu ponto latejante.

Agora não havia latejar algum...

As reações eram outras. Mais puras e surpreendentemente inocentes.

"_Espera aí!... Esse cara me beijando assim como um adolescente, não pode ter passado seis anos na rudeza de uma prisão!..."_ Era uma conclusão preconceituosa, mas uma ínfima parte do cérebro dela; aquela capaz ainda de manter alguma atividade lógica, dedutiva ou argumentativa se questionava sobre isso.

Entretanto, essas fugazes reflexões se perderam quando a quentura das mãos no seu rosto sumiu, deixando um vazio frio, e logo Edward abaixou-se levemente e, a abraçando pela cintura, ergueu seus pés do chão com delicadeza incompatível com a rijeza dos músculos dos seus braços e passou a explorar seu pescoço em sugadas, farejadas e beijinhos molhados, até retornar aos lábios entreabertos, e apesar disso, continuou com os beijos castos e ternos.

Suas pernas, que estavam derretidas, balançaram molengas, porque ele a embalava doce e lentamente, sem interromper o sutil contato entre seus lábios. O gosto de uísque da boca dele era doce e Edward parecia ébrio por ela e com ela. O perfume dos cabelos, o gosto do beijo e textura muito macia da pele de porcelana...

Ele parecia não acreditar naquilo e não conseguia parar, mas por fim, sussurrou nos lábios molhados dela:

– Nunca beijei ninguém assim... – ele não conseguia dar nome ao que estava rolando.

– Assim como um adolescente?!... – Bella arfou em resposta na boca sequiosa dele, ambos de olhos fechados.

Edward sorriu muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, concordando com a forma que ela nomeara seu carinho repentino. Bella, finalmente, abriu os olhos e o fitou inebriada. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, boca a centímetros da sua, a mantendo levantada do chão e colada ao seu corpo. Dessa forma, ele fez sua última confissão da noite:

– Nunca beijei uma mulher dessa forma. Principalmente quando eu era aquele adolescente revoltado. Parece que este é o meu primeiro beijo...

Ela franziu levemente a testa perante uma confissão tão dolorida e quando Edward voltou a selar seus lábios nos dela daquela forma tão gentil, seus olhos fecharam-se novamente, um tanto chocados com a forma como tudo vinha acontecendo.

Cedo demais ele a colocou de volta no chão e a partir dali, eles caminharam duas quadras de mãos dadas como dois namorados de quinze anos. Atencioso, Edward a acompanhou ao primeiro chalé onde ficava a recepção, a fim de que Bella recolhesse suas chaves. Depois, ainda de mãos dadas, ele voltou com ela até as escadinhas de acesso a pequena varanda da suíte em que ela se hospedara.

Bella subiu o primeiro degrau, ficando quase da altura dele. E eles voltaram a se beijar como adolescentes por um momento, mas dessa vez a coisa toda foi se aprofundando. As línguas, finalmente, entraram no jogo e o beijo retornou ao toque de luxúria de antes, no bar. Edward voltou a apertá-la provocativamente na cintura, e suas mãos voltaram a assanhar ainda mais a maciez dos cabelos dele.

Foi ela quem, arfante, partiu o beijo e sibilou deslumbrada:

– Você gostaria de entrar?...

Ele a encarou confuso, por um segundo. O cenho franzido tentando entender aquela garota. E deliberou por um momento antes de responder o que seria melhor pra ela e não a sua própria vontade:

– Acho melhor voltar para o bar. Não posso garantir que eu vá sair daqui antes do amanhecer, se entrasse. E eu sei que essa noite não é a ideal, pra você, pra que isso aconteça...

Bella assentiu num suspiro e lutou para soltá-lo. Afastando-se, de costas, ele convidou:

– O que acha de passarmos o dia juntos amanhã? – ela deu de ombros, lutando para encontrar algum ar de indiferença, antes que a resposta explodisse por seus lábios. Ele refinou os planos. – Posso passar aqui pra te pegar e, depois de tomarmos café da manhã no Dowling, te levo pra conhecer o Rancho Cüllen!

Ela sorriu e concordou, enfim:

– Okay! Às nove. Tudo bem?!

– Às nove, então.

Ele já havia se afastado vários passos enquanto combinavam, mas num impulso correu até uma sorridente Bella e a beijou ainda mais uma vez antes de balbuciar em sua boca e de olhos fechados:

– Boa noite, namorada!

Ela riu alto e, afagando docemente o rosto dele, respondeu num sussurro:

– Boa noite... Edward Cüllen!

E virou-se para entrar, observada de perto por um ex-presidiário, que acabara de descobrir, em seus braços, a pureza de um sentimento totalmente inédito.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Bom, então foi isso, né! =)**_

_**Nem sei se tenho o direito de pedir reviews dps de tanto tempo, mas como eu sou mto cara-de-pau, vou pedir msmo assim! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Me contem o q acharam, tá!**_

_**Obrigada a Bah83 pela preocupação! Obrigada a todas lindas q vinham acompanhando e comentando e, por favor, me desculpem pelo sumiço, girls! Podem ter ctz q ele ñ foi injustificado ou fútil! **_

_**Obrigada por ler e bjokas! ;*****_


	7. HÁ DOIS ANOS VI

_**Oiê! Cheguei com capítulo todo narrado pela Bella quentinho saído do forno! Estou super animada aqui, pq amanhã, é meu niver e este é o presente de vcs! **_  
_**Preparem os ventiladores, leques, ar condicionados etc. Pq a coisa tá hot, e ñ se esqueçam de beber líquido e se hidratar bastante antes de ler! KKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

_**Boa leitura! *-***_

* * *

8. HÁ DOIS ANOS VI

.

.

**Sit back down on the couch where we** / _Sente de novo no sofá onde_  
**Made love the first time** / _Fizemos amor pela primeira vez_  
**And yoü said to me"** / _E você disse pra mim":_  
.

**Somethin', somethin' about this place** / _Há alguma coisa, alguma coisa nesse lugar_

.

.

**BPOV**

**.**

O machado vergastou o ar num átimo e produziu um zumbido baixo, antes de atingir com violência a tora de madeira, partindo-a em duas.

Por reflexo, eu pisquei atônita e encarei, boquiaberta, o responsável pelo golpe. Edward usava apenas um par justo e surrado de jeans, outro de botas de couro marrom e um chapéu de cowboy. Seu corpo brilhava suado sob a sombra de um enorme pinheiro, muito embora o sol não fosse forte, e a sua tatuagem ganhava novas nuances de cores na luz diáfana da manhã.

Sentei-me num banco de madeira, construído e colocado ali, justamente para aproveitar a generosa sombra da árvore, enquanto o observava trabalhar.

Tão logo chegamos ao Rancho Cüllen, o caseiro e amigo dele, Billy Black, um tipo indígena de meia-idade, mas em boa forma, graças ao pesado trabalho no campo; conferiu-lhe a tarefa de cortar lenha para o almoço. Eles criavam cavalos ali e Edward me confessara no caminho pra lá, que seu sonho era transformar o velho Rancho num haras.

Ele apenas retirou a camiseta branca que usava e, alegremente, pôs mãos à obra. Seus músculos se retesavam com o pequeno esforço e eu tinha dificuldade em me manter de boca fechada. A beleza de tirar o fôlego dele me deixou embevecida, paralisada, embriagada. Era demais para os meus olhos. Perfeição demais.

Alheio ao meu olhar de cobiça, Edward pegou os gravetos que cortou da grossa tora de madeira e os colocou no chão de terra fofa ao seu lado; depois agarrou nova tora de madeira mais espessa ainda do que a primeira, ajeitando-a de pé pronta para o seu golpe. Agarrou o cabo do machado e lançando a lâmina ao alto novamente, golpeou com mais força num estalo seco que o fez rachar quase que totalmente, e me fez estremecer e arrepiar.

_Porra, acho que ovulei nos dois ovários de uma só vez..._

Ao termo de sua tarefa, Edward abaixou-se e agarrou os vários feixes de lenha, e afastou-se as carregando, após me pedir virando sobre seu ombro esquerdo:

– Por favor, me espere aqui. Eu já volto. – eu apenas assenti, forçando um sorriso.

Ele virou e caminhou rapidamente na direção do celeiro, a uns vinte metros de onde estávamos, e eu fiquei ali, tentando normalizar minha respiração e recolher pelo menos uma parte do meu juízo que jazia todo espelhado pela terra fofa e recoberta de pequenos gravetos e tufos pontiagudos do pinheiro.

Edward havia passado pontualmente, às noves para me pegar no motel. Fizemos nosso desjejum no Dowling's, sob olhares curiosos de homens e mulheres da cidade, e fomos direto para suas terras, às margens da rodovia, na saída de Springfield.

Na chegada, tratei de ignorar certo ar de hostilidade do tal Billy Black em minha direção e logo me encantei com o local. Tratava-se de um grande celeiro de madeira pintado de vermelho, próximo alguns metros de um enorme estábulo, com muitas baias. Nem todas continham cavalos, que deviam ser ao todo vinte animais, muito bem cuidados. Todos tinham uma aveludada pelagem manchada em preto, branco ou marrom, e crina comprida e volumosa. Segundo ele, essas eram características da raça. Eram todos cavalos Appalooza. Absolutamente lindos e impetuosos, assim como seu dono.

Distraída com o movimento fraco, quase inexistente da rodovia ao longe, não percebi a demora dele em retornar. Foi quando ouvi o galopar ritmado vindo do estábulo, e no exato momento em que virei naquela direção, Edward veio do outro lado montando um cavalo quase todo negro. Havia algumas manchas assimétricas no dorso, que eram de um branco límpido.

Era um animal audacioso, que girava num bailado insano, como se tentasse a todo custo desafiar o homem que o houvesse ousado montar. Edward não demonstrava dificuldade em controlá-lo, pois era tão selvagem quanto o próprio animal, que em dado momento empinou as patas dianteiras ao alto relinchando agudamente; fazendo meu coração quase saltar pela boca e Edward retesar sua musculatura puxando a rédeas a fim de equilibrar-se sobre ele.

Meu queixo caiu novamente.

Logo, estavam ambos diante de mim. Edward parecia divertido com a minha expressão surpresa e finalmente disse algo:

– Primeiro pensei em selar a Pearl para você... Por que ela é mansa e dócil... Você alguma vez já montou?

Não encontrei minha voz, ainda perdida e deslumbrada com a bela visão que ele, daquele jeito que estava, era aos meus olhos. Sem camisa; usando apenas jeans, botas e chapéu. Tatuagem à mostra... Gostoso pra caralho, montando um cavalo magnífico daqueles, que arfava pelas narinas infladas, ultrajado por estar sendo montado por quem quer que seja, mas que, no entanto, apenas não podia se livrar daquele que devia ser mais forte do que ele. Seu senhor.

Eu apenas consegui menear minha apoplética cabeça. Edward me deu um sorriso enviesado e me estendeu a mão direita:

– Sabia que você nunca tinha montado...! – mal disfarçando o sarcasmo na voz.

E, como eu hesitei em pegar sua mão, ele franziu o cenho e inquiriu:

– Você quer tentar montar em outro animal?...

Meneei a cabeça novamente e, sorrindo satisfeito, ele enfatizou o gesto da mão direita:

– Então vem...

Mas eu ainda hesitava e tocando em minha roupa, sem jeito, me arrependi por ter vindo a um passeio ao campo usando vestido e botas. Notando isso, Edward imediatamente, acrescentou adivinhando minhas preocupações:

– O vestido não vai te atrapalhar nem nada. Não é tão curto e além do mais, você vai se sentar de lado aqui na minha frente, de pernas juntas... Vem. – era um vestido soltinho, com estampas florais delicadas e pequenas, manga curta e fofinha nos ombros e três botões que se fechavam diante dos seios no decote em U.

Peguei sua mão e subindo agilmente no banquinho de madeira no qual estive sentada, tomei impulso. Edward me pegou pela cintura e me acomodou sentada de lado na sela, me envolvendo com seus braços fortes e seu cheiro de madeira, couro, orvalho e mato. Tudo misturado, criando um aroma próprio. Inebriante. Único. Cheiro de Edward.

O cheiro e o contato físico unidos aos movimentos intensos do animal, que logo se pôs a trotar com elegância – afastando-se das construções do Rancho –, reverberaram pelo meu corpo, percorrendo cada terminação nervosa, até culminarem em doces apertos no meu baixo ventre.

O desejo era primordial, visceral e muito mais intenso do que na noite passada. Era necessidade. Crua e selvagem.

Senti uma protuberância dura vinda diretamente das suas calças, entre as pernas, me cutucando o quadril. E sorri boba e ofegantemente, sabendo que ele também me queria. Aquele homem... Tudo aquilo! Musculoso, forte, sensível, misterioso... Lindo! Cujas costas ostentavam um par de asas de anjo – que ele, de fato, era. Montado num cavalo preto e branco.

Aquele homem... me desejava. Havia me chamado de namorada na noite anterior...

Hoje, passada toda aquela comoção de funeral, enterro, profecias, testamento, bar cheio de loiras, dança no balcão do bar... Beijo, amasso... Eu me sentia totalmente entorpecida. Algo se quebrara, se partira dentro de mim. Eu o queria. Quis desde o primeiro instante, quando ele abriu os olhos, caído na estrada, depois do atropelamento. Ah, sim! Esqueci do atropelamento!...

O dia ontem foi mesmo insano, surreal demais... Eu não poderia sequer cogitar em começar o quer que seja com ele num dia tão turbulento quanto aquele. Depois de uma noite de sono profundo, num silêncio que jamais conheci na vida; pude começar a lidar, a compreender as proporções da atração intensa que eu já sentia por aquele homem. E me entregar...

Aninhada em seu peito nu e suado, envolvida pelos seus braços e bebendo cada uma das suas mais banais palavras; recebi um tour completo pelo Rancho. Passamos nas ruínas do antigo casarão dos Cüllens, margeamos a estrada e depois de atravessar um riacho, encontramos pontos mais desertos e arborizados. Edward deixou que o cavalo reduzisse o trotar para um passeio sem pressa.

Ele me contava a história de sua família com o olhar brilhoso no horizonte, e eu olhava pro alto como uma criancinha. Em sua pausa, Edward finalmente abaixou os olhos sorrindo e indagou:

– Estou entediando você?!

– De jeito nenhum... – arfei, sem liberar seu olhar.

Seu braço esquerdo circundava minhas costas e a mão segurava as rédeas do cavalo. Sua mão direita me apoiava os joelhos. Encaramo-nos por alguns segundos assim, e seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele, finalmente, captou minha disposição ardente e entregue. A mão direita subiu sem pudor algum para o alto das minhas coxas e eu cheguei a me contorcer em minhas necessidades sem precedentes.

– Shhh... – sibilou ele, ao enganchar um dedo no elástico da minha calcinha e arrastá-la para o lado.

Empinei meu queixo e Edward abaixou-se para colar nossos lábios num beijo desconcertante, urgente. A atmosfera entre nós mudou de imediato. À luz do sol fraco de setembro, minha mão direita espalmou suas costas customizadas pela tatuagem enquanto à esquerda lhe roçava os poucos pêlos do peitoral musculoso, onde eu me apoiava. Um gemido escapou pela minha garganta quando Edward beliscou de leve meus lábios vaginais; uma vez, depois outra vez. Na terceira, minha cabeça pendeu pra trás, pescoço apoiado em seu braço esquerdo. Ele me levantou e me buscou com sua boca na minha, ao me invadir com dois dedos de uma só vez.

Ele rugiu baixo e exclamou uma pergunta:

– Há quanto tempo você está molhadinha assim?!... – _Err... Desde que eu te atropelei...?!_ Sem poder confessar isso, limitei-me a gemer em resposta, ele riu e acrescentou sarcástico. – E eu aqui te contando historinhas...!

Edward dobrou os dedos dentro de mim, massageando aquele doce ponto que me levaria além dos limites, ao delírio. Com a palma da mão amassou meu clitóris latejante, com a precisão de um padeiro que sova uma massa e a delicadeza de um artesão esculpindo no barro.

Soltei um gritinho e cravei minhas unhas nele, no peito e nas costas.

Foi neste instante que o telefone dele vibrou...

Ofegante, ele retirou a mão da minha intimidade, chupou seus dedos com cara de safado e, muito satisfeito – como quem degusta uma iguaria rara –, verificou a mensagem.

– É o Billy, avisando que o almoço está pronto! Vamos voltar, ainda tenho muito que fazer antes de abrir o bar...

Hã...? _NÃO!_ _O bar?..._ Me esqueci do bar... Meus pensamentos eram uma bagunça total. Ele acrescentou num balbucio, como se nem fosse para eu ouvir:

– E não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja aqui, no meio do mato...

Suspirando pesadamente, Edward puxou o arreio, e eu senti seu braço forte se enrijecendo em minhas costas, com este movimento. O animal fez a volta e voltou a trotar novamente a caminho da sede do rancho.

Almoçamos os três em constrangido silêncio, na pequena cozinha improvisada por Billy no grande celeiro. Não havia uma casa ali e Edward e Tia Esme moravam nos fundos do Cüllen's Bar.

A tarde passou indistintamente rápida enquanto eu os ajudava a alimentar os animais. Edward me levou para conhecer uma linda égua marrom com pequenas manchas pretas e brancas, chamada Golden, que estava prenha e prestes a parir a qualquer momento. Ele e Billy discutiam sobre a necessidade de chamar o Emmett para o parto, ou se o próprio Billy poderia ajudá-la.

Na pick up, a caminho de volta para o centro de Springfield, enquanto observávamos o tempo encobrir-se com nuvens escuras de chuva iminente, ele me explicou que seu amigo Emmett McCarthy, era um dos poucos que haviam saído de Springfield para cursar a universidade e retornado para a cidade depois. Ele era médico veterinário, membro do que eles auto-entitulavam de Clube dos Cafajestes, formado pelos solteiros de Springfield, frequentadores do Cüllen's Bar, e tinha uma paixão platônica por Rosalie Hale – a loira que houvera instigado toda aquela confusão ontem no bar.

Eu não me lembrava exatamente dele, pois eram muitos rostos novos ontem e com toda a confusão acabei não sendo apresentada formalmente para cada um deles. Edward me deixou no motel, prometendo que voltaria pra me buscar, pois aquela seria minha primeira noite ajudando-o no "nosso" bar, como ele mesmo frisou ao falar.

Uma hora depois, eu já estava de banho tomado e enfiada num jeans, tênis _all star_, camiseta amarrada na cintura e minha boa e velha jaqueta de couro preta. Bem confortável para ajudá-lo no bar.

Ouvi a buzina da pick up lá fora e saí sorridente para o entardecer, agora já nublado, de Springfield. Enquanto eu trancava meu quanto, Edward desceu sorrindo e abriu a porta do carona pra mim. Meu celular tocou assim que caminhei para ele.

– Oi Alice! – era possível identificar o ofegar na minha voz, uma vez que ele segurava a porta da pick up sorrindo, usando jeans, camiseta preta de gola V e botas militares de cano surto. Quase cometível... O visual cowboy dera lugar ao dono de bar e eu não sabia dizer qual seria o meu preferido...!

– _Que voz é essa?..._ – ela estranhou do outro lado da linha e eu me limitei a soltar uma risadinha, ao embarcar na pick up. – _Você parece radiante!_ – Você acha amiga? Espere, então, até eu dar pra ele!...

– O que você manda? – desconversei.

– _Más notícias..._ – murchei. Nada como minha melhor amiga com péssimas notícias sobre nossa peça pra me trazer de volta à realidade. Ela continuou impiedosamente. – _Me ligaram do Hilton pra avisar que precisamos pagar algumas taxas relacionadas com o aluguel do teatro pelo tempo em que assinamos no contrato. Somando tudo fica em cerca de quinhentos dólares, e eu não tenho mais da onde tirar esse dinheiro..._ – ela começou urgente e finalizou com ênfase desesperada.

Edward arrancou com o carro e eu suspirei apertando minhas pálpebras com as pontas dos dedos, antes de sussurrar:

– Alice... Eu... não tenho mais da onde tirar este dinheiro. Eu depositei quinhentos pra você ontem. O que tenho aqui é a conta pra pagar a minha hospedagem, comer e bancar meu retorno à New York.

– _Se não pagarmos essas taxas, perdemos a garantia do teatro, Bella... Você sabe que o Hilton é um dos mais concorridos..._

Ai meu deus... O que eu faço?...

Podia sentir os olhos de Edward se dividindo entre a direção e o meu rosto franzido.

– Eu tenho exatamente isso aqui comigo, mas daí vou dormir no banco da praça de Springfield, passar fome e voltar pra New York de carona! – eu ri histericamente. – O Mike ou o Austin não podem ajudar?...

– _Já falei com eles. Os dois também estão na pior... Na verdade, todos nós dependemos dessa peça. E pra que a peça saia você precisa resolver logo tudo por aí e voltar com a grana da venda do bar._

– Que já está contada pra pagar o Aro Volturi, Alice! – ela estava me enlouquecendo.

Edward encostou a pick up na enfrente ao Cüllen's Bar e desligou o motor. Depois colocou a mão ma minha perna esquerda e sussurrou:

– Pede licença a ela um segundo e me ouve...

– Alice, só um instante. Não desligue... – obedeci.

E colocando o dedo no celular pra que ela não nos ouvisse, dei-lhe atenção:

– Bella, me desculpe, mas não pude deixar de ouvir e acho que posso imaginar do que se trata. Por que você não deixa o Motel e vem ficar aqui nos fundos do bar comigo?... O quarto da Tia Esme está desocupado. Além disso, você não teria que se preocupar com alimentação, só com o dinheiro para sua volta... – eu notei mesmo como seu tom tornou-se um sussurro dolorido quando ele falou da minha volta?...

Prendi seu olhar no meu tentando enxergar qualquer lampejo de oferta por boa educação apenas, ou alguma outra intenção implícita; mas só vi sinceridade e bondade. Voltei à chamada de Alice e negociei:

– Tudo bem. Vou depositar quatrocentos dólares na sua conta ainda hoje. Você acha que consegue o restante?

– _Vou ver aqui com os rapazes. Talvez se eu, Jasper, Mike e Austin rasparmos nossos cofres podemos completar o que falta..._ – ela fez um segundo de silêncio e sua voz prosseguiu chorosa, preocupada. – _Você vai dormir no carro?..._

– Não. O outro sobrinho da Tia Esme me ofereceu o quarto dela em casa.

– _Outro sobrinho da sua tia?!_ – o tom de Alice passou num átimo para a surpresa desconfiada. – _Ele é gato?! Aposto que é um gostoso...!_ – sua pausa agora foi ainda maior. Atônita. Então, ela guinchou no meu ouvido. – _SUA VADIA! POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ESSA VOZ-PÓS-FODA-TODA-RADIANTE..._

– Tchau, tchau, Alice! A gente se fala depois! – desliguei a interrompendo e me voltei sorrindo pra ele. – Obrigada!

Ele apenas moldou meu rosto com sua grande mão direita e afagou o polegar em minha bochecha com delicadeza. Olhar de esmeraldas cálidas, ternas.

– Bom, eu preciso ficar aqui e limpar o bar antes de abrir... Você quer levar a pick up para resolver essas coisas?... – ele balbuciou entre a doçura e a praticidade.

– Que coisas? – sibilei sem fôlego.

Edward arqueou um sombracelha e sorrindo me lembrou:

– Buscar suas coisas e fechar a conta no motel, depois depositar a grana pra sua amiga.

– Oh sim!... É claro. Obrigada, gostaria da pick up, sim!

Ele riu baixo e liberando meu olhar e rosto, desceu da pick up, batendo a porta com força. Tratei de pular para o assento do motorista e dei a partida novamente. Ele me avisou:

– Precisa pisar fundo na embreagem pra passar a marcha.

– Okay. Eu não demoro. – prometi, engatando a ré.

Deixei o Sentra do pai da Alice guardado lá no Motel Nebraska e, após passar no caixa eletrônico, retornei ao Cüllen's Bar com minha parca bagagem. Edward acabava de lavar o salão do bar e eu comecei a ajudá-lo virando as cadeiras.

Quando terminamos, antes de abrir o bar e ligar o som, ele me puxou pela mão, levando consigo minhas bolsas, na direção da porta traseira do bar. Passamos por um corredor acarpetado e, abrindo outra porta, entramos numa pequena sala com um sofá antigo e uma cadeira reclinável diante da estante com TV e som. Ela continha quatro acessos – três portas fechadas que ele apontou:

– Ali é banheiro, este é meu quarto e aquela porta é do quarto da Tia Esme, onde você vai ficar. – assenti olhando-o e notei o balcão do bar, que fazia a divisória para a minúscula cozinha.

Edward me puxou pela mão em direção ao meu novo quarto e abriu a porta na minha frente. Tratava-se de um cômodo pequeno. Alojava apenas uma cama de casal sob a janela, um armário de madeira muito antigo e ao lado da porta, uma pequena escrivaninha que também poderia ser uma peça de antiquário. Era de madeira e ficava fechada por uma manta feita por inúmeros feixes de madeira unidos que deslizavam numa curva improvável. O obsoleto banquinho ficava encaixado por baixo e era só puxá-lo para se sentar.

– Vou deixar suas coisas aqui. – balbuciou ele colocando minhas bolsas sobre a cama, demonstrava alguma emoção contida e insondável na voz. – Você precisa de algum tempo sozinha?

Neguei com a cabeça e completei:

– Vim pronta para o trabalho! Vamos abrir nosso bar?!

Ele anuiu, refletindo meu sorriso. Tirei minha jaqueta e deixei por lá. Nós saímos puxando a porta do quarto e voltamos por onde viemos.

Foi só abrir as portas e ligar o jukebox com boa e alta música, que logo o movimento começou. Antes mesmo de anoitecer...

Um por um, os frequentadores assíduos começavam a chegar e eu ia sendo apresentada formalmente para um desfile de rostos e tipos interioranos, simpáticos e simplórios: Seth Clearwater, que veio principalmente receber seu dinheiro pela ajuda na noite anterior; Emmett McCarthy e Garrett Perkings, amigos de Edward e membros do famoso Clube dos Cafajestes, demoraram-se no balcão conversando comigo enquanto aguardavam por Phil e Ben Cheney, para o início do pôquer. Sasha Denali, uma mulher madura que ainda aparentava a beleza e juventude de outrora, lembrei que ela havia discursado no velório de minha tia e Edward me informou ao pé do ouvido que se tratava da mãe de Tanya, minha rival na sinuca da noite passada.

E, por falar na noite passada, as loiras logo começaram a chegar. Ocupando o sofá vermelho nos fundos do bar e a mesa de sinuca. Me encaravam em desafio, mas notaram que eu estava ali apenas servindo e me deixaram em paz.

Vi, pelo janelões no alto que havia começado a chover, no entanto, isso não reduziu o movimento e nem o clima agradável de boa música, sinuca, pôquer e descontração no bar.

Edward e eu não parávamos nem um minuto e a noite já ia alta quando entraram juntos pela porta do bar, Billy Black e J. Jenks. Ambos retiraram os casacos pesados e molhados da chuva e caminharam conversando em direção ao balcão, onde imediatamente providenciei seus pedidos.

Edward vinha das mesas com a bandeja vazia, e interessado principalmente na presença do advogado gorducho ali:

– Você por aqui, Jenks?! Algum problema com a papelada? – só então notei que ele trazia consigo uma pasta de elástico.

Jenks abriu a pasta e retirou vários documentos, explicando:

– Na verdade, são só algumas coisas que você e Bella precisam assinar. Amanhã saio cedo e vou a Omaha providenciar tudo relacionado à herança e à venda da parte da Bella no Cüllen's Bar a você. – Edward assentiu e buscou meu olhar com alguma ansiedade no rosto.

Jenks pôs-se a espalhar vários papéis sobre o balcão e me ofereceu uma caneta, apontando onde eu deveria assinar. O primeiro documento era uma apólice de seguro. Meu queixo caiu à medida que eu ia lendo, porque ali dizia que o bar estava no seguro com uma indenização de um milhão de dólares a ser dividido entre Edward e eu.

– Algum problema, Bella? – perguntou Jenks, notando minha estupefação.

– Err... Aqui diz que o seguro do Cüllen's Bar vale _muito_ mais do que ele é avaliado!... – acabei exclamando muito surpresa e um pouco acima do som do jukebox, que parou no exato instante que eu falei para a troca de música.

Corei, pois vários curiosos faiscaram seus olhares para nossa conversa.

Billy era o mais próximo, mas mesmo as loiras à distância não deixaram passar minha conclusão surpresa. Todas elas me ouviram, olharam e puseram-se a cochichar: Tanya, Rose, Jessica, Irina, Kate e Jane.

Jenks me respondeu, sem notar estes detalhes, dirigindo-se também a Edward que logo esticou o pescoço para ler os papéis em minhas mãos:

– Sim. Isso tem sido assim desde os tempos de Carlisle. A área física do bar e todo seu patrimônio valem trezentos e cinquenta mil dólares, mas ele está segurado por um milhão. Esme era a única beneficiária, mas eu preciso passar isto para o nome de vocês dois primeiro; depois de efetuar e vocês assinarem a venda da sua parte, Edward tornar-se-á o único beneficiário.

Edward sorriu pra mim e justificou com os olhos brilhantes:

– Tem a ver com o valor afetivo do bar para a minha família e o valor cultural para a cidade de Springfield, baby. – esclareceu.

_Wow!..._ Anui em silêncio e assinei os papéis em todos os campos indicados, sem me impedir de fazer as contas mentais. Eu tinha direito a cento e setenta e cinco mil dólares do bar, que não resolveriam meus problemas de jeito nenhum... Edward estava comprando minha parte por duzentos mil, que era exatamente o que eu precisava e iriam direto para as mãos talentosas de Aro Volturi, o cara que haveria de transformar nosso excelente texto numa peça de sucesso. Porém em caso de qualquer acidente ligado ao Cüllen's Bar, cada um de nós receberia quinhentos mil dólares. Só... _Wow!..._

Pensando em cada desdobramento de tudo isso assinei roboticamente a toda à papelada do Jenks e me despedi do mesmo, antes que ele guardasse tudo em sua pasta e voltasse a chuva lá fora.

Servi dois canecões de chope para um casal numa das mesas com divisória e quando retornei ao balcão, Edward me puxou para me beijar os lábios. A música não parou, obviamente, mas aos poucos o burburinho de conversas em todo o bar foi reduzido até que quando nos afastamos senti uma batida de coração no mais absoluto silêncio, e cada par de olhos nos observando assombrados.

Nós nos afastamos com nossas respectivas tarefas e eu notei que a partir dali algumas das loiras da sinuca começaram a se desesperar. Jane começou a ladrar ordens pra mim em seus pedidos, com a nítida intenção de me humilhar. Não caí na pilha dela, mas Edward a colocou em seu lugar só com um olhar fulminante.

Irina levantou-se com ímpeto e foi embora com raiva visível e patente; mas para a tal Tanya a noite acabou... Ela começou a beber descontroladamente e a misturar cerveja com vodka e tequila. Uma mistura nitroglicerínica sem dúvida.

Depois disso o movimento caiu um pouco, sobrando apenas os caras jogando pôquer e Rose, Kate e Jessica jogando sinuca. Edward juntou-se a mim, atrás do balcão e nós não conseguíamos mais parar de trocar olhares e sorrisos, enquanto lavávamos a louça e arrumávamos tudo.

O espaço ali era limitado e a toda hora esbarrávamos um no outro, deflagrando as sucessões de descargas elétricas nos nossos corpos. Era muito sutil, mas intenso e eu tinha certeza que ele também sentia aquilo, pela forma que seus olhos tornaram-se escuros e aquecidos, como na noite de ontem. Ou pela forma que ele não podia segurar alguns suspiros de impaciência.

No fim da noite, Tanya havia bebido demais e demonstrado todas as fases possíveis. Primeiro, a gritaria da alegria exagerada em cada tacada de sinuca das suas amigas; depois começou a querer aparecer e dançou sobre uma das mesas, quando tocou The Cure no jukebox. Ela fazia questão de buscar a aprovação ou a atenção de Edward com os olhos, mas ele parecia só ter olhos pra qualquer mínimo movimento que eu fazia. Sorri internamente com isso, antes de me dar conta de que ela agora havia começado a chorar...

– Okay, amiga, nada mais de álcool pra você! – Rose ria, ao amparar sua amiga, a fim de levá-la embora. O que era uma boa coisa, uma vez que a próxima fase sempre era a agressividade e eu era o alvo potencial.

Quando finalmente os jogadores deram a noite por encerrada. Emmett praticamente pulou para ajudar a Hale com a amiga embriagada.

Garret havia se dado bem e ganhado todo o dinheiro dos outros e resolveu tentar a sorte com Kate. Bem que eu me lembrei que depois que ele cochichou algo em seu ouvido que ela desistiu da disputa de sinuca ontem... Os dois acabaram indo embora juntos e assim, aos poucos, o Cüllen's Bar foi ficando vazio...

Billy foi o último a se despedir, adivinhando que não teria carona naquela noite. Edward não se manifestou pelo contrário, mas Emmett ofereceu-lhe uma carona até o Rancho.

Quando os dois saíram, Edward fechou a porta, enquanto eu terminava de fechar o caixa. Ele trancou tudo e caminhou felinamente em minha direção. Tentei me manter calma e com os olhos baixos, atentos no que eu fazia. Edward parou bem atrás de mim, retirou parte do meu cabelo que caía por sobre o ombro direito – me fazendo estremecer – e balbuciou com voz rouca:

– Enfim sós... – antes de traçar um caminho de beijos pelo meu pescoço, passando pelo maxilar até encontrar o canto da minha boca. Meu coração passou a martelar no peito e parecia que poderia pular para fora dali a qualquer instante; porém alheio a isso, ele agarrou minha cintura e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo.

Senti a ereção cutucando meu traseiro, quando moldando a mão direita em minha nuca pelo outro lado, ele me virou de frente para si e colou nossos lábios como se fosse ou pudesse me consumir naquele beijo.

Não sei dizer ao certo como chegamos ao sofá escarlate nos fundos do bar, eu talvez tenha sido carregada, ou talvez eu o tenha puxado até lá. Só sei que quando me dei conta já estava lá. E sem a blusa que eu usava, ostentando meus mamilos muito enrijecidos pela seda fina da meia taça do sutiã preto.

Suas mãos eram muito quentes em minha pele, e parecia não ser somente duas. Era como se ele houvesse subitamente se tornado um polvo... Nossas bocas não se desgrudavam e ele sussurrou roucamente bem ali:

– Nunca desejei tanto alguém... Nem quando deixei o presídio após seis anos sem estar com uma mulher... _Nunca_, me senti assim... Nunca.

E voltou a grudar nas bocas, enquanto nossas línguas se enovelavam em sugadas, mordiscadas e lambidas ofegantes. Meu corpo todo estava tão quente e sedento por mais. Nada nos impediria hoje, a impressão que eu tinha é que havia vivido até agora somente para este viver este momento. Edward jogou-se no sofá e abriu minha calça jeans. Ainda de pé, deixei que o índigo escorregasse por minhas pernas e o chutei para longe junto com meus tênis.

Aguardei de pé, arfando exposta apenas de calcinha de renda e sutiã pretos, que contrastavam com minha pele clara. Edward abriu seu jeans, acorrentando meu olhar no seu, sem pressa. Ele estava fazendo um espetáculo pra mim. Salivei com seu abdômen de tanquinho, onde poucos pêlos desciam em direção ao santo graal. Seu peitoral era tão arfante quanto o meu, e ele o expôs retirando sua camiseta rapidamente. Finalmente o ajudei a puxar as botas e os jeans e logo ele me puxava para seus braços; montada nele, voltamos a nos beijar, agora lenta e profundamente. Sua mão direita era firme atrás da minha cabeça e seu braço dobrado ali se tencionava sutilmente salientando os músculos torneados pelo trabalho no Rancho.

– Preciso pegar algum preservativo... – ofegou ele, no partir estalado do beijo.

Meneei a cabeça, antes mesmo de recusar verbalmente:

– Eu já tomo pílula há algum tempo... – ele me encarou um tanto perplexo. Eu não suportaria nada entre nós. Apenas cobrei. – Você alguma vez já fez sem preservativo?

– Não. Você já? – nós dois sussurrávamos e ofegávamos.

– Nunca. – selei nossos lábios num segundo e argumentei. – Ao menos essa primeira vez...

Ele franziu o rosto por um segundo de apreciação e me puxou para si novamente.

Éramos apenas mãos e braços, beijos, pele, mordidas, risadas e suspiros de desejo. Éramos Edward retirando meu sutiã lentamente, como uma criança que desembrulha seu presente na manhã de Natal. Éramos o fogo que queimou seu olhar quando ele me perscrutou os seios expostos, pois muito embora eles já houvessem sido tocados por outros homens antes, uma certeza inexplicável flamejou em meu peito de que _ele_ seria o último a tocá-los. Estremeci com este pensamento e nos tornamos urgência de novo.

Edward destruiu a renda da minha calcinha sem a menor cerimônia ou culpa, demonstrando a selvageria do ex-presidiário e me fazendo expulsar ainda mais líquido da intimidade untada, ao mesmo instante em que ele se livrou da boxer. Exclamei alto ao ver o enorme membro que ele tinha ali... É claro que eu já podia imaginar, a julgar pelo seu corpo colossal e todo esculpido pro pecado, além de já tê-lo sentido ereto só pra mim e por mim. Contudo, ver aquela maravilha da natureza – o maior que eu já vi com toda certeza –, agarrá-lo em punho com a minha mão e massageá-lo para baixo e para cima com força, e me arrepiar com o urro de prazer puro e cru que brotou da garganta dele nesse meu ímpeto... Era como alcançar o nirvana!

Ele me agarrou novamente, puxando minha boca pra sua e eu mesma tratei de encaixar aquele pau delicioso dentro de mim, com um grito surdo em sua boca. Cavalguei lentamente torturando-o, me acostumando com sua grossura e profundidade me escavando, e deixando claro a ele que não sou nada virginal e sei bem o que estou fazendo. Edward me olhou nos olhos e rebolou de baixo pra cima, chocando-se em mim. Passei a gemer alto, com seu encaixe profundo em minha intimidade. Meu ventre todo o ordenhava febrilmente, sorri um sorriso suado e balbuciei algumas imprecações em coro com o som do James Taylor que vinha do jukebox e o tilintar da chuva lá fora.

Edward mudou nossa posição, me jogando de costas no sofá e vindo encaixar-se entre minhas pernas, quando estas o abraçaram automaticamente pela cintura; apertou-me com força, empurrando o pau firme dentro de mim, gemendo alto, xingando baixo, jurando o quanto sou gostosa e espalhando beijos pelo meu rosto todo.

Impôs o ritmo frenético às suas investidas que nossos corpos começaram a pedir, com a cabeça encaixada entre meu ombro e o sofá, farejando meu pescoço e cabelos. Quando todo meu corpo se convulsionou envolta dele, fitei as lágrimas de chuva escorrendo pelos vidros das janelas e, com uma lágrima furtiva desceu em parábola até o meu ouvido; gritei abstraída do meu próprio corpo, enxergando a perfeição de cada detalhe do orgasmo absurdo que explodia dentro de mim, em sucessões de marolas concêntricas de prazer, cujo vórtice era o doce ponto entre o dedo de Deus e a criação da vida, assim como o afresco de Michelangelo na abóbada da Capela Cistina.

Mal registrei como ele se liberou. Ouvi os gritos quando a jukebox fez breve pausa, mas senti principalmente a umidade cremosa entre minhas pernas – mais uma prova da sua virilidade bruta e, ao mesmo tempo, terna.

Depois foi apenas o silêncio...

* * *

_**N/B: Uau! Não sei vocês, mas ainda estou me recompondo depois dessa cena maravilhosa entre os dois. Olha que autora linda, ela faz aniversário e quem ganha o presente somos nós. Parabéns Ana!**_

_**N/A: Obrigada a vc Lú, pela betagem em tempo record e pelo carinho e ótimo domingo a todas as minhas leitoras fofíssimas! Ñ posso tbm deixar de agradecer com todo carinho à rozinha pela segunda recomendação a essa história! Gracias fulô!**_

_**Comentem please, pq isso me incentiva mto! Até já comecei a trabalhar no próximo!**_

_**Obrigada por ler e bjokas a todas! ;****_


	8. HÁ DOIS ANOS VII

_**N/A: Oiê! Cheguei com mais um cap. deste nosso interminável flashback de 2 anos atrás! Espero intrigar bastante vcs! Bom, ao menos a Beta tá surtando, o que pra mim, já é bom sinal! hehehe**_

_**Boa leitura! =)**_

.

* * *

.

9. HÁ DOIS ANOS VII

**.**

**.  
Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I** / _Você e eu, você, você e eu  
_**Nebraska I'd rather die, without yoü and I** / _Nebraska, eu prefiro morrer sem você e eu  
_**.**

**It's been a long time since I came around** / _Já se passou muito tempo desde a última vez que vim  
_**Been a long time but I'm back in town** / _Já se passou tempo, mas estou de volta  
_**And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü **/ _E desta vez não vou embora sem você  
_**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Ela ressonou novamente e eu me perguntei, mais uma vez, o que eu poderia fazer para mantê-la aqui em Springfield.

Bella apagou assim que nós gozamos e essa foi simplesmente... a foda mais perfeita das galáxias... a trepada mais gostosa de todos os tempos... o sexo mais selvagem e animal de todos os reinos da natureza.

Porra, não foi nada disso...

A simplicidade e obviedade daquela situação absurda eram desconcertantes demais. Estava tudo ali, para que qualquer cego visse: eu acabei de fazer amor pela primeira vez!

Eu a amo. Estou fodida e catarticamente apaixonado pela garota que dorme agora sob meu corpo. Ela apagou como se estivesse em coma, antes mesmo que eu retirasse meu pau de dentro dela – que a propósito, acabou de se tornar o meu lugar preferido no mundo todo. Junto com este sofá e este bar que eu já adorava.

Apoiado sobre um cotovelo, eu apenas deixei meu corpo cair para o lado interno do sofá e aconchegado aqui, sentindo o corpo quente e relaxado dela ao meu lado, não consigo encontrar o meu sono. Primeiro, fiquei preocupado que ela estivesse desmaiada, pois num segundo ela estava com as unhas cravadas em minhas costas e no segundo seguinte seus braços caíram flácidos por cada lado de sua cabeça. Mas o ressonar era tão calmo, que só pode ser cansaço mesmo. O dia no rancho deve ter sido puxado demais pra ela, que também não está acostumada com uma noite de domingo no Cüllen's Bar.

De minha parte, só posso velar pelo sono pacífico de respirações profundas e rosto sereno da minha bonequinha. É irresistível.

É muito louco... Ontem descobri pela primeira vez o quão profundo o amor por uma mulher – que não seja sua mãe, sua tia ou sua avó – pode ser; coisa que jamais senti antes, principalmente em minha adolescência conturbada.

Antes só havia a raiva. Eu tinha raiva de Deus e todo o mundo...

Somente depois que fui preso, pude canalizar alguns bons sentimentos, com a ajuda da Tia Esme. Olhei sua foto na parede e sorri de volta pra ela. Seu rosto, de repente, parecia de aprovação na foto. Como se ela aprovasse tudo o que tinha acabado de rolar ali...

_Porra! Ela sabia!..._ Arfei num sibilo baixo quando subitamente me dei conta de que Tia Esme planejou tudo isso!

Por isso a inclusão de Bella no testamento... Garantiria que ela estivesse aqui no seu funeral e nós nos conhecêssemos. Ninguém acreditava mais na veracidade da profecia do Cüllen's Bar do que a minha tia...

E agora eu era obrigado a admiti-la também. Acabei me apaixonando no dia do funeral de uma esposa da geração anterior. A lenda se provou verdadeira afinal.

– O problema Tia Esme é que a Bella tem toda uma vida em New York City... Como poderei mantê-la aqui?... – cochichei desesperado e conspiratoriamente com a fotografia pendurada a cinco metros de distância.

Ela veio para o enterro, pois estava interessada na herança. É claro que estava... Eu também estaria se estivesse no lugar dela. Principalmente prestes a realizar um sonho, como é o seu caso. Só que eu a quero aqui, comigo. E também a quero feliz, realizada...

Propus a compra de sua parte no bar movido por um impulso, um sentimento de família, de amor por este lugar e por este bar, que representava tanto para meu Tio Carlisle e meus avós. Na hora, sequer pensei que isso apressaria as coisas para Bella. Não refleti que uma vez que tudo se resolvesse com relação à herança, ela entraria depressa naquele Sentra e voltaria para casa. Na hora, eu ainda não sabia que estava diante da mulher da minha vida...

Agora, não posso voltar atrás na palavra empenhada. Bella conta e, pelo que percebi na discussão com sua amiga ao telefone que presenciei hoje, _precisa_ deste dinheiro... Como eu poderia voltar atrás e enganá-la deste jeito; quando eu prometi, posso e quero comprar sua parte? Mas por uma questão afetiva e familiar, não para vê-la pelas costas...

Eu estava diante do maior e pior dilema da minha vida...

Perdido, tentando pensar numa solução para o meu problema; estremeci com as batidas graves e acres na porta dupla de entrada na frente do bar, trancada já há algum tempo.

Suspirei e ergui meu corpo hesitante. O som ainda tocava baixo no jukebox, e eu sei que era possível ouvir lá fora. No entanto, já era tarde e estava claro que o bar já tinha fechado. Quem poderia ser?...

_TOC TOC TOC TOC..._

De novo. Que merda! É melhor ver antes que acorde a Bella...

Levantei com todo cuidado para não despertá-la e vesti a calça jeans apressadamente. Andei a passos largos até a porta, na tentativa de impedir novas batidas. Antes de abrir, lancei um olhar rápido e ansioso na direção do sofá e Bella ainda dormia profundamente, totalmente nua.

Destranquei o cadeado e já podia sentir o pulso firme procurando a madeira para novas batidas quando abri uma fresta, suficiente apenas para o meu rosto.

– Quem é?! – o sussurro saiu propositalmente exasperado, antes de meus olhos erguerem-se num lampejo.

Senti o arquear das minhas sombracelhas e o arregalar surpreso do meu olhar, entretanto seis anos no inferno me ensinaram a disciplinar rapidamente essas reações.

Eu podia esperar qualquer um daquela cidade, qualquer raça de andarilho forasteiro ou bêbado implorando por um último trago. Eu podia imaginar que fosse qualquer pessoa, ou até uma alma penada dos imigrantes alemãs.

– Ora, ora, ora... se não é a ovelha negra retornando à casa!... – cantei ironicamente. Eu jamais poderia imaginar dar de cara com justamente ele na minha frente.

Ele tentava se proteger da chuva torrencial sob a marquise e letreiro do bar, mas já estava ensopado e pingando. Abriu um sorriso lento e jocoso, diante da minha recepção, pois talvez esperasse outra muito pior, e rebateu:

– Não é à toa que me chamam de Black, Nebraska...

E eu já sabendo o que ele diria a seguir, fiz coro em uníssono:

– Jacob Black.

Rimos juntos e baixo. E eu quase me esqueci dos motivos que me levaram a romper com ele há quase sete anos atrás.

– Vai me deixar aqui fora na chuva ou eu posso entrar e tomar algum conhaque pra espantar o frio. – seus dentes ainda eram brancos e contrastantes com sua pele morena.

Retesei constrangido, pois não sabia até que ponto seria estranho confessar; mas acabei soltando:

– Não estou sozinho, Jake...

Seus olhos imediatamente perderam a calidez da recepção de segundos atrás e endureceram com uma mágoa que eu jamais assimilaria. Seus lábios tornaram-se uma fina linha ressentida e ele sibilou raivoso:

– Nem meu pai sabe que eu saí. Vim direto pra cá.

Hesitei por um momento entre a culpa e o constrangimento. Nada mudara afinal. Os motivos ainda estão todos aqui...

– Então me dê alguns minutos. – ele assentiu rígido.

Fechei a porta e voltei na direção do sofá, onde Bella ainda dormia inabalável. A recolhi delicadamente em meus braços e a levei para dentro com cuidado para que não acordasse.

Céus!... Seus cabelos cheiram tão bem... Ela toda cheira deliciosamente bem.

Pensei em colocá-la no quarto da Tia Esme, que a princípio era onde ela ficaria. Mas agora que já nos amamos... Quer dizer, eu sei que fiz amor com ela, e só esperava que isso fosse recíproco; porque agora eu a queria no meu quarto, comigo.

Assim, segui resoluto na direção dele e, puxando o lençol da cama, coloquei-a deitada lá. Bella encolheu-se numa bola tão logo sentiu o colchão fofo sob seu corpo e suspirou, antes que eu a cobrisse.

Mantive a luz apagada, mas a penumbra vinha da iluminação do poste da rua, que ficava bem de frente à minha janela. Saí puxando a porta e voltei para o bar.

Desliguei o jukebox ao passar, abri a porta para ele e Jake entrou desconfiado. Com passos lentos, e estudando todas as mudanças no bar desde a última vez que esteve ali. Soltou um alto assovio e cantou sarcástico:

– Vejo que muita coisa mudou por aqui, Nebraska! Você é o responsável por tudo isso? – limitei-me a assentir, ele prosseguiu sem abandonar o sarcasmo. – Agora traz vadias pra cá?! Sua tia aprova isso, ou não vive mais aqui?

– Cuidado, Black. – rosnei entredentes. – Minha namorada não é uma vadia e minha tia foi enterrada ontem.

Um mosaico de emoções faiscou pelo seu rosto. Captei a surpresa, a mágoa e o pesar.

Ele perambulou em sua pausa, despiu o grosso e molhado sobretudo que usava, deixando-o sobre uma das mesas, e por fim, corrigiu-se baixo:

– Sinto muito pela Esme. Era uma grande mulher. Meu pai havia comentado sobre a doença em sua última visita. Mas isso tem o quê... Apenas três meses...

– Sim, foi tudo muito rápido.

Nova pausa constrangida. Ele caminhou até o balcão do bar e tomou assento. Eu imediatamente circundei o balcão a fim de servir-lhe o conhaque que ele havia me pedido.

Jake parecia hesitar em tocar em algum assunto; mas quando o fez, seu tom passou num átimo de pesaroso para ressentido – e algo mais que eu não admitiria nem pra mim mesmo. Virou a bebida de uma só vez e disparou com escárnio:

– E então quer dizer que Edward Cüllen está namorando!? Quem é ela?!...

– Deixe-a de fora dessa conversa, Jake. O que afinal você veio fazer aqui?... Antes mesmo de ir ver o Billy? – questionei servindo-lhe outra dose dupla.

– Finalmente saiu minha maldita condicional e eu precisava falar primeiro e a sós com você. É claro que eu tenho uma proposta... Um lance irrecusável, e eu só posso confiar em você.

– Que tipo de proposta Jake? Que lance é esse? – havia desconfiança e reprovação na minha voz.

– Tem um cara que cumpre pena lá na Penitenciária Estadual, onde eu estava, que me colocou à frente de uma parada... Um assalto a banco. O maior que esse país já viu, Nebraska! – seus olhos brilharam de excitação e eu conhecia muito bem aquele brilho no olhar dele.

Desfiz do que ele disse com uma risada de pouco caso e rebati na mesma hora:

– Não conte comigo, Jacob. Eu estou fora.

Seu tom tornou-se veementemente persuasivo, quase apaixonado:

– Você não entende! Ele tem _todo_ um esquema armado. O cara é um _gênio_! O nome dele é Manso. Caius "Manso" Miller. Eu já tenho todas as direções que precisamos tomar, _a quem_ devemos procurar em Denver e _quando_ vamos agir. – ele fez uma pausa e acorrentou meu olhar com ansiedade. – Se você disser que vem comigo, nem vou até o Billy. Quando já estivermos longe e cheios da grana, mando buscá-lo...

– Você só pode estar louco, Jake!... – respondi sorrindo nervoso e sardonicamente.

– Nada mais te prende aqui! Sua tia morreu! Você não tem mais nada, nem ninguém além do Billy e eu. – argumentou em tom acusatório.

– _EU TENHO MINHA LIBERDADE!_ – bradei socando a madeira do balcão e chacoalhando seu copo sobre ela.

Jake deu um sutil pulo de susto com minha reação, e quando seus olhos recuperaram a frieza gélida do ódio contido; eu apoiei meus braços abertos sobre o balcão do bar e relaxei minha cabeça que pendeu exausta.

Jacob suspirou e entredentes:

– Quem. É. Ela?... – repetiu sua pergunta de minutos atrás.

– Não se trata só dela. Não vou viver como fugitivo ou correr o risco de perder a condicional e ainda ter minha pena aumentada. – expliquei cansado. – Consegui reconstruir minha vida aqui. Springfield é meu lugar. Quero cuidar do bar e do rancho.

– Quem é ela? – exigiu impassível, lacônico.

– Seu nome é Isabella. Ela é sobrinha da Esme e vive em New York City. Herdou metade do Cüllen's Bar e chegou aqui ontem para o enterro. – fiz uma pausa decidindo se diria o que estava prestes a dizer. – Jake, eu... Eu estou...

– _Não._ – ele me interrompeu quase espumando de ódio. Ergui meu olhar e o encarei. Seus olhos pareciam cheios de sangue e lágrimas quando expulsou as palavras estranguladas. – Você está me deixando na mão por causa de uma vadia que conheceu há cinco minutos?... Está preferindo ela a mim?... _Preferindo ela a quem você conhece desde criança...?_ – seu tom subia a cada pergunta.

– _Conheço?!_ – resolvi tocar na ferida, com toda a ironia de que pudesse lançar mão. – Será que realmente te conheço, Jacob?... – ele recuou como se eu o tivesse socado forte no rosto. Não cedi. – Eu pensei que conhecia o garoto que cresceu comigo como um irmão, mas há sete anos ele resolveu revelar um lado que eu jamais imaginei existir. – ele cambaleou em pânico, quase caindo do banco e eu prossegui. – Por que eu, Jake?! Aposto que você conheceu canalhas suficientes na Estadual, por que somente eu tenho que te ajudar a ferrar com tudo novamente?

Ele ergueu seu olhar e retornou às mesmas palavras de sete anos atrás:

– Nada mudou. Como um dia eu disse, Nebraska... _Você e eu. Eu prefiro morrer sem..._

– _NÃO!_ – dessa vez quem interrompeu fui eu. Eu não podia... Jamais admitiria ouvir aquilo novamente.

– _E depois diz que não me conhece!... Quem diria que você podia ser tão preconceituoso!..._ – ele acusou e nosso tom aumentou várias oitavas. Esqueci que Bella dormia lá dentro.

– _PRECONCEITUOSO?! EU?!_ _Não se trata de preconceito, mas de dignidade, opção. Por que você esperou que estivéssemos trancados num reformatório pra me dizer tudo aquilo?_ – exigi possesso.

– _E teria feito alguma diferença? Sua reação teria sido outra?_ – ele franziu a testa e gesticulou com os braços ansiosamente.

Suspirei e desferi sem piedade da faísca de esperança que tremulou em seu olhar:

– _Não._ – com ênfase cortante. Reduzi o tom de voz. – Não teria feito nenhuma diferença, Jacob.

– Eu sei que foi a forma como te abordei... Eu fui um...

– Eu confiava em você, Jake. E você destruiu tudo. Toda uma vida de amizade...

– Amizade...! – ele escarneceu.

Eu o ignorei e continuei:

– Foi a forma como você agiu e o lugar que você escolheu. Tantos detalhes da nossa adolescência que fizeram sentido depois daquilo... – senti meu rosto franzido com o nojo. – Sem que eu percebesse, você tirou tanto de mim... Muito do que eu comecei a recuperar desde ontem. Desde que conheci a Bella.

Jake meneou a cabeça como quem nega uma acusação, apavorado. Eu enfiei a faca:

– Agora vá embora do meu bar. Não vou tentar demovê-lo dos seus planos, mas ainda acho que você devia esquecer tudo isso e procurar pelo seu pai. Aproveitar a chance que a vida está te dando...

Ele gargalhou sem humor algum e balbuciou:

– _Chance...!_ – ao mesmo tempo testando, distorcendo e zombando da palavra.

– Só não me peça pra fazer parte disso. E assistir você destruir essa chance.

Ele pegou seu casaco num ímpeto de raiva e já ia se dirigindo à porta, quando uma voz rouca, sonolenta e suave nos interrompeu:

– Edward?... – chamou Bella inocentemente, parada no limiar da porta que levava aos fundos do bar, fazendo-nos girar o corpo em sincronia.

Vestida _apenas_ numa das minhas poucas camisas brancas de botões, descalça, cabelos pós-foda revoltosos e expressão confusa no seu lindo e delicado rosto de boneca...

Porra... Porra. _Porra._ Jake parecia ainda mais volátil do que era antes e algum instinto dentro de mim gritava que teria sido melhor se ele tivesse ido embora sem conhecê-la...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Acordei sobre um colchão confortável, escutando palavras alteradas ao longe. Lutei para despertar, apesar do torpor que dominava meu corpo. Sentei e senti minha intimidade reclamar um pouco. Sim... ele é grande e grosso demais...

Revirei os olhos com o furtivo pensamento erótico e tentei me levantar tateando a parede até encontrar um interruptor. Acendi a luz e imediatamente fechei os olhos, abrindo-os devagar para me acostumar com a claridade.

Este definitivamente não era o quarto onde eu deveria estar instalada.

Encontrei no armário algumas camisas brancas e peguei uma para cobrir minha total nudez. Não havia qualquer sinal das roupas que estávamos usando antes do momento sofá vermelho. A camisa me cobria totalmente, sua barra roçava o meio das minhas coxas.

Ainda escutando as vozes alteradas no bar, abri a porta e atravessei a sala fechando os botões, caminhei na direção do bar ao longo do corredor e as vozes do que parecia ser uma discussão ficaram mais comedidas. Dobrei as mangas compridas demais da camisa. Uma voz, eu não conhecia, mas a outra era de Edward, com toda certeza.

– Amizade...! – o tom da voz estranha era sarcástico, colei meu ouvido na porta, e tentei girar a maçaneta muito cuidadosamente, a fim de abrir uma fresta.

– Foi a forma como você agiu e o lugar que você escolheu. Tantos detalhes da nossa adolescência que fizeram sentido depois daquilo... Sem que eu percebesse, você tirou tanto de mim... Muito do que eu comecei a recuperar desde ontem. Desde que conheci a Bella. – foi Edward quem disse isso e eu me ericei quando ouvi meu nome. O quê estava havendo ali, afinal?... Quem é o visitante?... Consegui abrir um pouco a porta sem sequer ser notada. Edward continuou. – Agora vá embora do meu bar. Não vou tentar demovê-lo dos seus planos, mas ainda acho que você devia esquecer tudo isso e procurar pelo seu pai. Aproveitar a chance que a vida está te dando...

Pude ver seu interlocutor. Tratava-se de um moreno alto, forte... Tão forte e musculoso quanto o próprio Edward, e absolutamente lindo. Cabelos curtos e negros como a noite.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada arrepiante, quase demoníaca e ladrou:

– _Chance...!_

– Só não me peça pra fazer parte disso. E assistir você destruir esta chance. – Edward o ignorou e prosseguiu em tom frio.

O moreno pegou um sobretudo ensopado de uma das mesas e já ia dirigindo-se à porta, e eu curiosa demais para saber quem era, resolvi entrar na conversa. Abri a porta e dei um passo, ao chamar:

– Edward?... – com minha melhor cara de inocente. Afinal, ouvi meu nome na conversa não ouvi?...

Os dois giraram seus corpos na minha direção e num milésimo de segundo uma tensa troca de olhares aconteceu.

Edward me estudou e seus olhos verdes faiscaram para o rosto furioso do moreno na minha direção. O olhar dele captou a tensão, eu diria que até o medo, nos olhos de Edward. Depois Edward me fitou com tal intensidade e adoração, que me tirou o fôlego, e o moreno notando este olhar capaz de fazer as pernas de qualquer mulher transformar-se em gelatina, voltou-se para mim com ódio borbulhante no cenho franzido. Respiração ofegante, boca em linha fina, olhos negros e vermelhos fulminantes. Era como se ele pudesse me matar...

Estremeci, mas me mantive tão firme quanto pude e dei um passo a frente me desculpando:

– Desculpe... Não queria interromper. Eu apenas acordei e você não estava lá, e eu me lembrava de ter adormecido ali e... – apontei para o sofá, onde minhas roupas e sua camiseta ainda jaziam esquecidas no chão. O moreno pareceu lívido, como se não tivesse notado nada daquilo antes. Edward não era capaz de dizer nada, então estimulei. Limpei a garganta constrangida e pedi. – Você não vai me apresentar seu... hã... amigo?...

O moreno contorceu seu pescoço na direção de Edward, com expressão ironicamente ressentida. Edward engoliu em seco, mas falou em tom firme:

– Bella, este é Jacob Black. Filho do Billy e meu... amigo de infância.

Caminhei na direção dos dois e o tal Jacob ainda o encarava estupefato. Não, estupefato não é a palavra certa. Irritado talvez. Não, também não é esta.

Não consigo reconhecer qual era o problema dele, afinal. Só sei que ele me dá arrepios e a conversa deles não parecia o encontro de dois velhos amigos, muito pelo contrário.

Ele, então, voltou-se para mim, porém não disse nada e me secou dos pés a cabeça. Contudo, não como um homem que cobiça uma mulher, a despeito da minha pouca roupa. Ele me estudava; sondava-me. Senti-me nua de repente.

Mais próxima dos dois, Edward veio para o meu lado e passou o braço esquerdo em minha cintura. Ele queria demonstrar posse, proteção; mas não por ciúmes. Isso ficou claro.

Ciúmes... O tal Jacob perscrutou a sua atitude e a nós dois lado a lado, como estávamos agora. E palavra ciúmes sacudiu em minha cabeça, como uma moedinha solta dentro de uma lata.

– Escolha perfeita, Nebraska! – O quê? _Nebraska?!_ – Vocês formam um belo casal!...

Suas palavras cortantes escorriam ironia. Ele, então, cerrou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, antes de inspirar profundamente. Eu percebia a tensão de Edward ao meu lado, apesar disso, senti seu nariz cavoucar e farejar o alto da minha cabeça, ternamente.

Jacob depois abriu seus olhos novamente e neles havia uma pretensa e mal disfarçada frieza. Ele finalmente continuou:

– Não vou ao rancho. Não posso lidar com as perguntas do Billy agora. Por favor, não diga a ele que saí e estive aqui.

– Mas Jake... – arfou Edward chocado. – Billy vai te visitar em breve e...

– Ele não deverá voltar lá até o próximo mês. Quando ele souber, eu já estarei longe. – e ordenou, sem deixar margem para mais discordância. – _Não. Conte._

E antes que Edward pudesse contra-argumentar, ele nos deu as costas e irrompeu para fora do bar como um tornado, batendo com fúria a porta atrás de si.

Ofeguei abatida e olhando para cima, busquei o rosto impassível de Edward.

– O que foi isso?... – exigi.

Edward balançou a cabeça e determinou em tom inquestionável:

– Conversamos sobre isso amanhã. Agora vamos pra cama...

Ai que ótimo! Como se eu pudesse dormir depois disso...!

No entanto, no corredor, a caminho dos quartos, ele me pegou por trás e passou a inspecionar meu pescoço com a boca; mãos atrevidas me atacaram os seios, enquanto seus braços me erguiam pela cintura, levantando meus pés descalços do chão.

Joguei meus braços pra trás e embrenhei os dedos na maciez dos seus cabelos acobreados, com o corpo todo moldado ao dele e já ardendo novamente.

Sobre um garanhão em movimento. Ou num sofá de veludo escarlate. Ou agora sendo jogada já de pernas abertas na cama dele. Eu me sentia devassa demais. _Dele_ demais...

Qualquer pergunta ou curiosidade estava esquecida quando ele arrebentou os botões da sua camisa que eu vestia com selvageria; abriu a braguilha da calça jeans, deitou sobre meu corpo e me penetrou novamente, me fazendo gemer e fincar minhas unhas em sua tatuagem.

Fazendo-me esquecer tudo...

Quem eu sou, como cheguei até aqui, por que vim parar aqui e, principalmente, toda a vida que aguardava por mim em New York.

Nada mais fazia sentido algum, enquanto eu estivesse entregue e extasiada nos braços fortes, que se retesavam a cada investida dele dentro de mim.

Perdida na intensidade de mais um de seus beijos e, absolutamente confusa não só com a explosão de um sentimento inédito em meu peito, mas também com a explosão do meu ventre em torno dele; meu corpo todo tremulava no ritmo inseguro que fazia meu coração sincopar... muito além dos tênues limites entre o certo... e o que jamais deveria ser errado...

.

* * *

.

_**N/B: Eu não sei vocês, amadas leitoras da AnnaJoy, mas eu estou tendo crises de siricutico para poder entender toda essa conversa dos dois. Preciso desse capítulo novo. *correndo atrás do note da Anna*.**_

_**N/A: Vou amar ver as conjecturas/surtos/xingamentos de vcs nos reviews! Portanto, fiquem à vontade! kkkkk**_  
_**.**_  
_**Não posso me despedir sem antes agradecer imensamente à fofa da Ag_ayumi e à minha querida amiga Valentina que recomendaram esta história no Nyah! Bem como, à linda Juh Cantalice que postou o link e recomendou a fic em seu grupo do Face! Obrigada princesas! =)**_  
_**.**_  
_**A Juh escreve uma fic Beward que comecei a ler ontem e é excelente! Chama-se "Não se apaixone por mim", e é mto bem escrita! Estou amando! Aki está o link (é só trocar os * por pontos ou dois pontos!):**_

http(**)/fanfiction(*)com(*)br/historia/236771/Nao_Se_Apaixone_Por_Mim/

_**Obrigada a todos por ler! bjokas! ;****_


	9. HÁ DOIS ANOS VIII

_**N/A: Boa noite, amores! *-***_  
_**Cheguei com novo capítulo e tratem de aproveitá-lo, pois... Sabe aquela calmaria antes da tempestade? Então... hehehe**_  
_**.**_  
_**Link para a música:**_  
http(**)/letras(*)mus(*)br/neil-young/88811/traducao(*)html  
_**É linda! *-***_  
_**.**_  
_**Boa leitura! =)**_

* * *

.

10. HÁ DOIS ANOS VIII

.

.  
**On** **my birthday yoü sang me "Heart Of Gold"** / _No meu aniversário, você cantou "Heart of Gold"  
_**With a guitar hummin' and no clothes** / _Com som do violão e sem_ _roupas_

**This time I'm not leaving without yoü** / _Desta vez, não vou embora sem você  
_.  
.

Ela sorriu de lábios colados e pálpebras ainda cerradas em seu sono, embora sentisse a maciez dos lábios dele deslizando pela pele do seu braço... ombro... nuca... bochecha... Ele depositou beijos profusos no canto da boca e se levantou da cama, fazendo com que as molas reclamassem em gemidos baixos.

O dia já ia alto com o sol tímido após toda aquela chuva da noite anterior. Edward jogou uma ducha no corpo, voltou ao quarto à procura de algum jeans e constatou que Bella voltara a dormir profundamente, apesar de seus gentis esforços em acordá-la.

Ela realmente demonstrava uma necessidade de sono maior do que a dele, muito embora ambos tenham visto o dia amanhecer com nuvens esparsas e peroladas; entre amassos, sussurros, beijos ardentes e estocadas profundas em seus corpos suados que relutavam em desconectar-se um do outro.

Bella, no entanto, só precisava de mais quarenta minutos de sono e quando finalmente despertou e levantou-se enrolada no lençol; caminhou preguiçosamente até a cozinha, onde Edward já servia o café da manhã – quase almoço – para ambos.

– Bom dia! A madame prefere ovos ou panquecas? – ele sorria divertido, achando-a simplesmente perfeita pela manhã, com os cabelos revoltosos espantados, os olhos semicerrados e a cara de sono.

Ela foi aconchegar-se em suas costas desnudas e tatuadas, distribuindo beijinhos nas asas do anjo, e ele deixou a frigideira sobre o fogão e virou-se para acolhê-la em seus braços ternamente.

Com a bochecha apertada no peitoral torneado dele, Bella perguntou roucamente:

– Será que esfria se eu tomar um banho primeiro?

– Se você for rápida, não. Vou cobrir seu prato, isso vai manter quente. – num suspiro, ela se afastou e marchou para o banheiro.

Procurou ser objetiva em sua higiene matinal e saiu de cabelos molhados e enrolada na toalha seca deixada lá por Edward para ela. Sentou-se no alto banco do balcão desse jeito e o acompanhou em silêncio leve e sereno.

Somente quando seus olhos faiscaram para o relógio na parede da cozinha, que ela cobrou surpresa:

– Perdemos a hora!... Você não vai ao rancho hoje?

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, sem coragem de confessar que não poderia encarar o Billy ainda, sem contar que Jake estava fora da cadeia, passou por Springfield e não foi vê-lo.

Ele apenas reconheceu o outro motivo:

– Quero aproveitar o pouco tempo com você... – tão importante quanto o primeiro.

Bella não pode dizer nada a respeito. Eles se encararam séria e intensamente por alguns instantes intermináveis imersos nas palavras não ditas em seus olhares. Esmeralda contra chocolate. Ansiedade contra medo. E vice-versa. Amor contra encantamento. E vice-versa.

E vice-versa...

Depois voltaram a comer em silêncio, que de leve tornou-se constrangido, tenso. Eles precisariam resolver isso... e em breve.

Quando terminaram, Bella levantou-se levando consigo grande parte dos pratos e louça para lavar. Edward a seguiu dizendo:

– Deixa que eu faça isso. Por que você não vai se vestir? – divertido, sorrindo torto.

Ela depositou um selinho nos surpresos lábios dele e seguiu para o quarto que era de Esme – onde ainda estavam suas coisas.

Vestiu um curto short jeans, cujas pontas dos bolsos apareciam junto ao acabamento desfiado do índigo muito desbotado. Camiseta cinza dos Ramones e calçou um surrado All Star – outrora preto, agora cinza – de cano alto.

O espelho emoldurado ficava na parede, diante da linda e antiga escrivaninha; então, ela puxou o banquinho e sentou-se a fim de enxugar e pentear seus longos cabelos. Ao término da tarefa, a curiosidade bateu à porta do quarto e Bella a deixou entrar inocentemente.

Será que Tia Esme se importaria?...

Questionando-se sobre isso, Bella girou a pequena chave presa à ponta da escrivaninha e fez deslizar para cima a malha de feixes de madeira, presas às laterais elevadas numa ondulação interessante.

Diante dela descortinaram-se duas prateleiras da mesma madeira do restante do móvel. Uma mais curta, com canetas e selos espalhados em desordem organizada, e outra um pouco maior, com papel e envelope para cartas, e uma pequenina foto de Esme e Carlisle abraçados. Vários pequenos e inexplicáveis souvenires espalhadas por ambas. Eram prateleiras próximas, para que houvesse espaço para a escrita sobre a mesa de madeira por sob a qual havia três gavetinhas.

Ainda aberto sobre a escrivaninha estava o diário de Tia Esme, deixado pela metade. Na verdade, com todo um parágrafo tristemente inacabado...

Bella não teve coragem sequer de tocar, que dirá ler o que saltava das páginas perante seus olhos. Outro objeto, entretanto, logo lhe desviaria a atenção...

Encostada no canto da antiga escrivaninha havia uma latinha retangular, harmoniosamente pintada, indicando que seu primeiro conteúdo, um dia, foram delicados e artesanais bombons austríacos.

Suas mãos foram um pouco hesitantes na direção da latinha que parecia reluzir como se estivesse envolta por uma luz neon, e a pegou lentamente, sentindo-lhe o peso. Trouxe-a para junto de si e a balançou com alguma delicadeza.

Não havia som de nada muito solto lá dentro.

Com a curiosidade atingindo índices estratosféricos, ela colocou a noção de privacidade de lado e abriu a linda latinha, com todo cuidado de que foi capaz.

Para sua surpresa, a lata estava cheia de envelopes de cartas preenchidos, fotos e postais. Principalmente, coisas que ela mesma havia enviado à Esme há não muito tempo. Outras fotos mais antigas, de sua infância e adolescência, que ela houvera mandado a sua tia quando elas começaram a se corresponder há uns dez anos.

Seus olhos imediatamente marejaram-se com as lágrimas que não derramara durante o funeral, com a doce compreensão de que sua tia guardava tudo com imenso carinho. Assim como, suas cartas também estavam todas guardadas em seu quarto em New York.

Vasculhou tudo emocionada e, surpresa, notou um envelope amarelado dobrado no fundo de tudo, que ela não reconheceu como sendo um dos seus.

O envelope tinha o campo do remetente preenchido pela caligrafia de Esme com seu nome e endereço. Com certeza uma carta que ela não chegara a enviar...

Perguntando-se num átimo se seria endereçada a ela, Bella virou o envelope em suas mãos e balbuciou melodicamente um:

– Oh meu deus... – chocado, seu queixo pendeu na última palavra.

A velha e esquecida carta, que tia Esme jamais teve coragem de enviar, era endereçada a Renée Swan, a sua mãe...

Bella teve um segundo de duelo íntimo sobre abrir ou não algo que não lhe pertencia, mas uma vozinha dentro dela gritava que a aquela carta continha todo o segredo do rompimento entre as duas.

Num segundo ela ponderou sobre a brutal invasão que estava cometendo, porém a vozinha argumentava irrefutavelmente que, se ela viveu toda sua vida tentando entender porque sua mãe não conversava com a própria irmã e ainda mais, porque Renée parecia não realmente amar Charlie e ela, a resposta finalmente estava em suas mãos.

Contudo, no momento em que ela decidia por abrir a carta, o pulso firme de Edward bateu a porta interrompendo:

– Bella?... – chamou ele em tom preocupado. Ela realmente estava demorando demais.

– Sim... – respondeu tentando encontrar um tom de pretensa inocência na voz.

– Hã... Estou te esperando... Vamos ao supermercado abastecer a dispensa com tudo o que você mais gosta!

Ela sorriu enternecida, colocou a latinha no lugar, fechou rapidamente a escrivaninha, e escondendo a carta em sua bolsa de documentos sobre a cama, saiu do quarto.

A tarde de segunda-feira passaria indistintamente rápida entre a lasanha à bolonhesa que Edward fez para eles almoçarem no final da tarde – após descobrir que este é o prato preferido de Bella. Ou a arrumação e limpeza do bar que foi aberto sem atraso, apesar do dia meio preguiçoso de gargalhadas, beijos e amassos na bancada da cozinha que ambos tiveram, e conversas infinitas sobre... _tudo_.

A vida, o tempo, os sonhos, os gostos e aversões... Menos o que realmente interessava e pesava como uma carga de toneladas, que precisa do melhor dos guindastes para erguê-la do chão: o retorno iminente de Bella à NYC, após a venda de sua parte do Cüllen's Bar.

O movimento não foi tão grande quanto ao da noite anterior. Restringiu-se às loiras da sinuca e os caras do Clube dos Cafajestes. E Edward teve tempo de puxá-la para os seus braços, a fim de dançar um antigo _country music_, de rosto colado e olhos fechados. Nos primeiros acordes o Clube dos Cafajestes ainda assobiou e bateu palmas tentando escarnecer daquele Edward todo apaixonadinho que ninguém jamais conhecera. As loiras também uivaram a fim de registrar a surpresa, muito embora Tanya estivesse a ponto de lançar chamas pelos olhos.

Mas eles não deram à mínima...

Inebriados demais no cheiro bom que vinha do outro, no calor dos seus corpos, no ritmo doce e lento da música pelo qual giravam sem pressa, nem culpa. Olhos nos olhos.

Bella ficou na ponta do pé e alcançou os lábios entreabertos dele com sua boca, num beijo casto e repleto de significados. Ele a apertou ainda mais pela cintura muito fina e ergueu seus pés do chão, aprofundando o beijo com os olhos muito cerrados e a respiração discretamente ofegante.

Sem parar de girar ao ritmo da canção, Edward partiu o beijo por um segundo e balbuciou nos lábios dela:

– Bonequinha... _Minha_ Bonequinha... – Bella só teve tempo de sorrir lateralmente, antes de retornarem ao beijo.

Ela embrenhou suas pequenas mãos nos cabelos bagunçados dele, esquecendo-se de que estavam longe de estar sozinhos.

– _Procurem um quarto!_ – gritou Phil, todos gargalharam. Rose parecia tentar consolar sua amiga.

O casal de donos do Cüllen's Bar, no entanto, seria interrompido pelo celular dele que tocou alto e exigente.

Eles pararam de dançar quando Edward pescou o aparelho no bolso de sua surrada calça jeans. Bella tentou se afastar um tanto anestesiada ainda pelos efeitos, em seu corpo, da dança e do beijo; mas Edward a segurou junto de si, impedindo que ela desse sequer um passo para longe, e avisou antes de atender:

– É o Jenks. – posicionou o celular no ouvido e atendeu suplantando o som alto do bar. – O que você manda Jenks?

– _Só estou ligando pra avisar que não vou chegar a tempo de que vocês assinem os papéis hoje... Meu carro teve um problema mecânico e só posso voltar pra Springfield amanhã..._

Edward suspirou aliviado e sorriu largamente revirando os olhos. Então, era só isso?! Ótimo, quanto mais tempo demorar pra se resolver tudo, mais tempo ele teria com ela.

Bella por sua vez, não podia ouvir o teor da conversa e ainda presa ao corpo dele, desvencilhou-se para atender às loiras que pediram outra rodada de cerveja.

– Tudo bem, Jenks! Não precisa se apressar tanto assim! Amanhã quando você chegar, nós assinamos a compra-e-venda e a transferência do seguro... – desfez ele, quase em êxtase.

– _Devo chegar muito tarde à cidade amanhã. Vocês vão acabar assinando tudo isso somente na quarta..._ – lamentou-se .

– Não se preocupe com isso, cara! Está tudo bem!

– _Bom, só estou avisando por que pensei que Isabella gostaria de regressar a tempo de passar seu aniversário com sua família e amigos..._

– _O QUÊ?..._ Você disse...? – seus dois orbes de esmeralda faiscaram céleres na direção de uma distraída Bella, que enchia grandes canecas com cerveja no balcão.

– _Aniversário. Ela não te disse?... Descobri hoje checando as cópias de seus documentos que eu trouxe comigo. Ela faz aniversário amanhã, treze de setembro..._ – delatou Jenks, inocentemente.

Edward, entretanto, já não ouvia muito do que o advogado dizia. Em choque, ele fitava Bella, que naquele instante deixava o balcão e caminhava na direção da mesa de sinuca, com uma bandeja cheia nas mãos.

As loiras a encararam entre o desafio, a raiva e o escárnio dissimulado. Rose cantarolou:

– Eu te convidaria para jogar uma rodada de sinuca conosco, Swan... Só que não. – ironizou.

Bella distribuiu as canecas em silêncio e respondeu antes de descer as escadinhas e retornar ao balcão:

– Não mesmo, Hale. Não há motivos pra vencer vocês hoje, o _prêmio_ já é meu!

Porém, no instante em que ela virou-se, no alto da escadinha, deu de cara com o próprio Edward encarando-a impassível e friamente. Quando foi que ele encerrou a chamada, que ela não notou?... Fitou-o por um segundo, reconhecendo-lhe a disposição pouco amistosa e sua testa franziu confusa:

– O que foi?... – perguntou interpretando a expressão dele como mágoa por ela tê-lo chamado de "prêmio", referindo-se àquela surreal disputa de sinuca.

– Você não tem nada pra me contar? – ele cobrou. Voz firme. Chamou a atenção das loiras para a conversa.

Bella hesitou revirando sua cabeça à procura do que estaria errado, mas não encontrando resposta lógica alguma. Balançou a cabeça, sem sequer sentir o que fazia e balbuciou ainda mais confusa:

– Contar?... Eu?... Não...

– Por que você não me disse que amanhã é seu aniversário?... – ele rosnou categórico, mas havia principalmente ressentimento em sua voz.

Bella revirou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, a fim de impedir um sorriso que se formava.

– Pra ser sincera nem me lembrava mais das datas... – defendeu-se com sinceridade. – Eu meio que perdi a noção do tempo desde... hã... ontem. – acrescentou sugestivamente.

Edward sorriu aliviado e como estava mais baixo do que ela, devido à escadinha de acesso ao sofá, a abraçou por baixo do traseiro, levantando-a e levando-a dali, de volta à pista de dança improvisada por eles.

– Foi o Jenks quem acabou de me contar. Ele me ligou preocupado por que viu que amanhã é o dia do seu aniversário, mas seu carro quebrou e ele só poderá voltar na madrugada de quarta... – ele chegou ao meio do salão do Cüllen's Bar e deixou que o corpo dela deslizasse pelo seu, até seus _All Star_ desbotados tocarem o chão. Ele continuou explicando. – E por isso, você teria de passar este dia aqui em Springfield e não com seus amigos e familiares...

Bella sorriu e deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans dele:

– Vou amar passar este dia com você, Nebraska!

Ele arqueou uma sombracelha, estranhando ouvir o apelido que somente uma pessoa usava, nos lábios da sua Bonequinha:

– Nebraska?!

Ela o acorrentou aos seus olhos castanhos e declarou resoluta e séria:

– Sim. _Meu_ Nebraska.

Um milhão de emoções atravessou o rosto dele num milésimo de segundos, e antes que Bella pudesse começar a tentar compreender pelo menos algumas delas; ele a puxou para seus lábios num beijo intenso e cheio de pegada. Agarrando seus cabelos por trás da cabeça, apertando-lhe a cintura de encontro à ereção nítida e preciosa que a saudava, sugando seus lábios entre as voltas eróticas e audaciosas de sua língua.

Quando se afastaram arfantes, os olhos de Edward buscaram ávidos pelo velho relógio na parede atrás do balcão e naquele momento ele começou a contar os segundos para meia-noite, e pra ficar sozinho com ela...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Assim que o relógio no fundo do bar marcou meia-noite expulsei Phil, Irina e dois outros rancheiros da região, que ainda estavam à toa por lá. Fechei o bar, abaixei o som do jukebox e andando urgentemente na direção da mesa de sinuca, levei comigo uma das cadeiras do salão do bar.

Bella me observou desconfiada, mas com ar divertido.

Coloquei a cadeira diante da mesa de sinuca, sentei e me virando para ela, convidei:

– Não foi aqui que você disse à Rose que ganhou o seu... _prêmio_?! – distorci a palavra com ironia. – Então, permita agora que o seu... _prêmio..._ lhe entregue seu primeiro presente de aniversário.

Ela sorriu amplamente e desafiou:

– Presente de aniversário?! Aí na mesa de sinuca?

Assenti solenemente confirmando com a cabeça e aguardei encarando-a.

Bella, sem conseguir conter o sorriso perfeito no rosto, suspirou e caminhou até mim.

Sem aviso prévio, a ergui pela cintura e a sentei na beira da mesa de sinuca. Ela abaixou para me beijar, antes que eu a afastasse e a despisse totalmente e, espalhando beijos por todo seu corpo de marfim, abri suas pernas e afundei minha boca na sua intimidade já totalmente untada – fazendo com que ela desfalecesse espalhada, gemendo no feltro verde da mesa –, e só retirei minha boca de lá quando Bella gozou na ponta da minha língua.

Este foi o primeiro presente de aniversário.

O segundo também seria ali, na mesa de sinuca.

Quando terminei de sorver todo o néctar delicioso expulso pelo corpo da minha garota, fiquei de pé com certa violência e tirando minha roupa desesperadamente rápido, a penetrei ávido por saciar o desejo insano que me consumia por dentro.

Fui impiedoso e Bella amou. Gemeu, se contorceu no feltro macio sob ela, e me pareceu surpresa consigo mesma quando atingiu o clímax novamente. Aquilo foi depressa demais, eu sei... Eu tinha urgência. O tesão era tanto que nem conseguia raciocinar direito.

Recompensei-a no sofá, no terceiro presente da madrugada.

Derramei todo meu amor em cada carícia, cada toque, cada beijo. Venerei seu corpo com minha boca, minha alma, a ponta dos meus dedos trêmulos e o meu pau encaixado nela nos levou numa viagem interior de autoconhecimento.

Gozamos juntos. Olhos no olhos, vi espelhado no castanho-chocolate do olhar daquela mulher o amor profundo que eu mesmo já sentia e reconhecia.

Contraditoriamente encorajado por aquela descoberta na qual qualquer palavra era desnecessária, perguntei sem pensar:

– O que nós temos?

– Como assim, Nebraska?! Esqueceu que foi você quem me chamou de _"namorada"_! – sussurrou ela, fingindo inocência.

Encarei-a resoluto. Podia sentir meus olhos injetados cobrando a resposta séria e definitiva que eu queria e precisava tanto quanto o ar nos meus pulmões.

– O que. Nós. Temos? – repeti.

Bella finalmente arfou sem desprender meu olhar e devolveu segura, embora sussurrante:

– Temos um ao outro.

– Até quando?... – murmurei a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, antes que se abrisse uma úlcera de ansiedade no meu estômago.

Ela se remexeu desconfortável sob meu corpo tão suado quando o dela. Parecia que estávamos colados.

– Ainda não sei como vamos fazer, Edward, mas precisamos fazer isso dar certo. – ela arrastou o final com ênfase de veemência. E acrescentou com olhos de quem implora. – Não posso sequer me imaginar voltando pra NYC sem você...

Minhas sombracelhas arquearam, no franzir da minha testa.

Voltar sem mim? _Eu_ é que não posso sequer imaginá-la entrando naquele Sentra e partindo de Springfield numa nuvem de poeira, até desaparecer na estrada pra nunca mais voltar...

– O que foi?... – ouvi sua voz preocupada indagar docemente.

– O quê...? – sibilei angustiado; a imagem aterradora formada na minha cabeça me assombrava fantasmagórica.

– Você. Por que está estremecendo desse jeito? – sua voz agora soou aguda de preocupação.

Só então me dei conta de que num segundo estava de olhos cerrados, visualizando a cena mais desoladora da minha vida.

– É que... Num segundo imaginei você partindo daqui pra sempre... E eu... Não posso...

Bella suspirou profundamente e forçou a mudança das nossas posições. Deitamos de lado no sofá, frente a frente, e suas mãozinhas vieram moldar meu rosto distorcido de desespero.

– Mas eu vou precisar partir, Nebraska... Não posso ficar aqui. Muita gente depende que eu volte pra casa levando o dinheiro para a peça. É o sonho da minha vida toda, mas também é o emprego dos meus amigos... – ela fez uma pausa hesitante e convidou com tanta doçura na voz, que parecia um canto de sereia. – Venha comigo, por favor...

Virei meu corpo, me deitando de costas. Apoiei meu braço na testa e suspirei pensando, pesando as implicações daquilo. Deixar Springfield?... Abandonar o Cüllen's Bar e o Rancho Cüllen?... Eu poderia fazer isso?... Por ela...? Pela garota que veio agora aninhar-se sobre meu corpo. Queixo apoiado no meu peito. Olhos rasos de lágrimas de súplica.

Minha Bonequinha. Meu amor...

Sim, eu já sabia todas as respostas... Estava disposto a largar tudo e um pouco mais por ela. Eu a seguiria onde quer que ela fosse.

Entretanto, deixando muito claro por que eu estava tão apaixonado e em tão pouco tempo, ela me apresentou as soluções que eu precisava, generosamente. Sem que eu sequer cobrasse ou me atormentasse.

– Você pode tirar um mês de férias!... Há quanto tempo você não tem férias?! – planejou persuasiva. – Você vem comigo pra New York! Vou te mostrar a cidade, Nebraska! Você vai amar! Faremos o circuito turístico e os programas que só os nova-iorquinos conhecem! O Billy pode cuidar do Rancho por um mês sem você... Você confia nele, não é mesmo? Será que os caras do Clube dos Cafajestes não poderiam se revezar aqui no bar?... Você vai adorar os meus amigos!...

Era impossível não formar em minha mente os quadros que ela pintava. Bella fez uma pausa aguardando meu veredicto. Enxerguei em seu rosto a ansiedade que eu também sentia.

Uma lágrima furtiva desceu pela sua bochecha e eu a enxuguei ao instigar:

– E depois de um mês? Eu volto sozinho pra cá, sem você?!... – _Não!_ Isso talvez fosse pior do que deixá-la ir agora.

– Só por algumas semanas, enquanto eu ensaio a peça. Vou precisar me concentrar mesmo... Nós podemos nos falar todos os dias, pela internet ou por telefone, o que for melhor. Você pode voltar para a estréia... _Faço questão_ que você esteja na estréia! Tem tudo pra ser a noite mais importante da minha vida, mas só será _perfeita_ se você estiver lá!... – eu não tinha como contra-argumentar com ela colocando as coisas deste jeito. Bella foi além. – Mas também não posso te tirar daqui, Nebraska... Você faz parte de tudo isso aqui! Eu sei que você morreria longe daqui e estou pronta pra amar te libertando, te dando espaço pra você crescer também! – _Ela disse amar?!..._ – Quero realizar meu sonho, só que isso não será completo se você também não realizar o seu. Quero te ajudar a transformar o Rancho no haras que você sonhou. Quero fazer parte disso também... Preciso. – seus olhos estavam deliciosamente amolecidos, assim como meu coração.

Sem dizer nada, puxei-a pra mim e a beijei como nunca antes. Dando tudo e também lhe tomando tudo de volta. E Bella me correspondia à altura, suas mãos enterraram-se no meu cabelo e quando me afastei ofegante, ela tentou lutar comigo e me puxar para seus lábios novamente, balbuciando:

– O que você acha da minha proposta, Nebraska? Você ainda não me respondeu... – ansiosamente.

Eu sorri cheio de carinho. Pensei que meu beijo tivesse falado por mim, e a empurrei delicadamente, lutando para me levantar. Sua testa enrugou-se confusa, e ela se sentou no sofá, desolada. Olhos irrequietos e, novamente, cheios de lágrimas suprimidas. Ela estava interpretando tudo errado, e eu lutei contra o impulso de puxá-la para meus braços e consolá-la.

Sem vestir qualquer peça de roupa, caminhei para casa nos fundos, declarando misteriosamente:

– Espere aqui, Bonequinha. Vou buscar seu outro presente... Por favor, desligue o som.

Bella fungou e me encarou estupefata no sofá.

Assim que saí de seu campo de visão, corri pelado até meu quarto e afobadamente, peguei o violão encima do meu armário. Encontrei a velha gaita numa das gavetas, mas gastei tempo à procura do suporte de pescoço, que eu não lembrava onde tinha deixado.

Quando voltei ao bar, levando meu violão apoiado no ombro e a gaita e o suporte na outra mão; Bella havia vestido apenas a camiseta que eu usava e desligado o jukebox. Ela ainda enxugava algumas lágrimas, seu nariz estava vermelho, mas ergueu uma sombracelha com certa ironia.

Puxei a cadeira em que estive sentado durante o oral na mesa de sinuca, e me sentei diante dela, usando o violão para esconder minha nudez. Com uma mão, coloquei o suporte no pescoço com a gaita já presa nele.

Sentando-se no sofá, Bella aproximou-se interessada.

Fiz uma pausa de um minuto, que aumentou a expectativa, mas eu só estava me concentrando a fim de não cometer nenhum erro. Já sabia a música que tocaria muito antes de ser avisado acerca do seu aniversário...

_Besteira!..._ Eu já sabia que tocaria aquela música antes mesmo de conhecê-la...

Arpejei os primeiros acordes e senti a afinação do violão. Parei e, xingando baixo, apertei algumas cordas e recomecei. Minha Bonequinha esperava pacientemente.

Depois soprei a gaita, testando-lhe o som rouco e doce, e ajeitei os dois instrumentos para começar. Limpei a garganta, sério, e Bella deixou a cabeça tombar de lado me olhando com alguma emoção insondável iluminando seus olhos adoráveis.

Comecei a tocar minha música preferida no mundo, a versão de _Neil Young_, a primeira que aprendi a dedilhar no violão. Mas agora era diferente... Agora eu tinha minha primeira plateia e ao mesmo tempo a mais importante de todas...

Quando levei meus lábios à gaita produzindo a famosa melodia, Bella eriçou-se visivelmente e cerrou suas pálpebras sorrindo de lábios colados.

E depois cantei o meu amor nos versos simples e tão profundos...

.

**Heart of Gold / **_**Coração de Ouro**_

**.**

**I wanna live, I wanna give** / _Eu_ _quero viver, Eu quero doar_

**I've been a miner for a heart of gold** / _Eu tenho cavado em busca de um coração de ouro_

**It's these expressions that never give** / _São estas_ _expressões que eu não abro mão_

**Keeps me searching for a heart of gold** / _Que me mantém procurando por um coração de ouro_

**And I'm getting old** / _E estou envelhecendo_

**They keep me searching for a heart of gold** / _Eles me mantém procurando por um coração de ouro_

**And I'm getting old** / _Estou envelhecendo_

.

.

Voltei ao som da gaita e Bella agora tinha o rosto banhado de lágrimas de júbilo. Não havia mais a ansiedade ou a decepção de antes. Finalmente compreendera que eu aceitava voltar para New York com ela. Que eu jamais poderia deixá-la partir sozinha.

A música lhe diria isso nas entrelinhas, nos semitons, no arranjo da gaita que eu agora entoava para ela e por ela... Sem parar com o violão retornei aos versos da canção.

.

**I've been to Hollywood, I've been to redwood** / _Eu estive em Hollywood, Eu estive em Redwood_

**I've crossed the ocean for a heart of gold** / _Atravessei o oceano por um coração de ouro_

**I've been in my mind, its such a fine line,** / _Eu estive em minha mente, é uma linha tão tênue_

**That keeps me searching for a heart of gold** / _Que me mantém procurando por um coração de ouro_

**And I'm getting old** / _Estou envelhecendo_

**It keeps me searching for a heart of gold** / _Me mantenho na busca por um coração de ouro_

**And I'm getting old** / _E eu estou envelhecendo_

.

.

Toquei novamente a gaita, mas antes da estrofe final, mantive o violão e declarei o que já devia ter dito há muito tempo:

– Eu te amo, Isabella Swan! Amo seu coração de ouro. Vou com você aonde você quiser me levar, minha Bonequinha...

A reação dela foi inimaginável.

Bella sorriu enviesado e recostou-se languidamente no sofá; com cara de devassa, abriu as pernas dobradas me convidando mais uma vez. Apesar da minha camiseta, naquela posição, era possível ver tudo...

Meu pau bateu continência e eu tive dificuldade em retornar à música...

Errei uma nota, o que provocou um som dissonante.

– _Porra!_ – xinguei baixo, rindo; porque ela gargalhou alto.

.

**Keeps me searching for a heart of gold,** / _Me mantenho na busca por um coração de ouro_

**Keeps me searching and I'm growing old** / _Me mantenho na busca e estou envelhecendo_

**Keeps me searching for a heart of gold** / _Me mantenho na busca por um coração de ouro_

**I've been a miner for a heart of gold** / _Eu tenho cavado na busca por um coração de ouro_

**And I'm getting old** / _Estou envelhecendo_

.

.

Encerrei à música cerrando os dentes de tesão. Bella levantou-se aplaudindo orgulhosa, e veio encaixar-se no meu colo. Tive tempo de colocar o violão no chão, mas ela não permitiu que eu me livrasse da gaita e pediu:

– Deixe-a. – e desafiou. – Você pode me comer tocando-a?

Meu queixo caiu... _O QUÊ?!_ Sorri. Essa mulher vai ser a minha perdição com toda certeza. Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender...

– Não. Na verdade, posso tocá-la enquanto faço amor com você...

Ela beijou meus olhos com ternura, obrigando-os a se fechar, e entre um beijo e outro, sussurrou:

– Este está sendo meu melhor aniversário! – eu sorri. – Com os melhores presentes que já ganhei. – nós dois rimos.

– Estou tendo que improvisar. Fui pego de surpresa! – rimos de novo.

– Muito bem, agora pode começar a tocar. – ordenou ela.

Abaixei minha cabeça e tirei um som melódico e pungente da gaita, mas com as mãos livres eu ainda a segurava empoleirada em mim. Bella usou sua mão me ajudando, e nós nos encaixamos profunda e naturalmente. Até o talo.

Meu gemido de prazer saiu distorcido na gaita, produzindo um som agudo e desarmônico.

Minha Bonequinha sorriu vitoriosa e intensificou seus movimentos me obrigando a compor a música mais dissonante que alguém pudesse produzir, mas ao mesmo tempo, o som mais perfeito e da qual eu jamais, em tempo algum, poderia me esquecer...

.

* * *

.

_**N/B: Esse capítulo foi de tirar o fôlego, bom, pelo menos o meu. Apesar de dissonante, essa música deve ter sido a coisa mais linda, Estou suspirando purpurina. Até o próximo. Lu.**_  
_**.**_  
_**N/A: Antes de me despedir, eu preciso agradecer à querida Juh Cantalice que escreveu uma recomendação lindíssima para YaI no Nyah! Fiquei tão emocionada, Juh! Muito, muito obrigada! *-***_  
_**.**_  
_**Por favor, girls, comentem o que acharam nas reviews e volto em breve!**_  
_**Bjokas! ;****_


	10. HÁ DOIS ANOS IX

_**N/A: Bom dia gente linda que lê Yoü and I! *-***_  
_**Apesar do meu bom humor, trago um capítulo bem tenso, como vcs já deviam esperar.**_  
_**Preparem os lenços e boa leitura! hehehe**_  
_**Falo mais lá embaixo! ;)**_

.

* * *

.

11. HÁ DOIS ANOS IX

.

._  
_**We gotta whole lotta money but we still pay rent** / _Nós temos bastante dinheiro mas ainda pagamos aluguel_  
**'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven **/ _Porque não se pode comprar uma casa no Paraíso_  
**There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life** / _Só existem três homens que eu vou servir a minha vida toda_  
**It's my daddy, and Nebraska and Jesus Christ** / _Meu pai, Nebraska e Jesus Cristo  
_.  
.

**BPOV**

**.**

Sem dúvida vinha sendo meu melhor aniversário de todos. Apesar da distância do meu querido pai...

Acordei hoje pensando nele e já estranhava a ausência de ligações dele e Alice no meu celular, com as usuais felicitações. Tinha sinal no celular e nenhuma ligação perdida, e eu firmemente duvidava que eles tivessem se esquecido da data. Mas... Edward me mantinha bastante distraída disso!...

Como eu disse, ele elevara o meu treze de setembro a outro nível...

E não se tratava somente de todo aquele sexo perfeito na madrugada, antes e depois da canção que ele entoara no violão como um presente pra mim.

Tratava também de dormir aninhada e protegida no seu peito. Referia-se a acordar cercada de flores silvestres recém-colhidas e perfumadas, espalhadas por toda a sua cama. Incluiu um desjejum completo na cama, em meio às flores.

E a minha parte preferida: foi fazer planos para sua viagem à NYC.

Eu simplesmente não me cansava de planejar cada detalhe, cada lugar que iria levá-lo. Cada programa que faríamos...

– Ah e eu gostaria também de assistir a pelo menos um jogo de basquete no Garden! – lembrou, sorrindo.

Eu ri.

– Claro! Já está na minha lista! – eu estava anotando tudo num bloquinho de recados que encontrei na bancada da cozinha, porque não queria me esquecer de nada! E completei um tanto presunçosa. – Compro ingressos assim que chegarmos, para o primeiro jogo dos Knicks que estiver marcado!

Ele arqueou uma sombracelha, enquanto verificava, no forno, o joelho suíno defumando pelo próprio Billy no rancho, assado à moda alemã, e indagou:

– Você torce para os Knicks?! – sorriso perfeito enviesado no rosto, ao fechar o forno e erguer o tronco me encarando. E, como eu assenti confirmando, ele balançou a cabeça dramática e reprovadoramente, ao concluir. – Tsc tsc tsc... Tão previsível!...

Gargalhei e ele parecia deliciado e muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por conseguir me arrancar essa reação. Dei mais detalhes de nariz empinado:

– Para os Knicks no basquete e para os Yankees no beiseball... Assim como o Charlie!

Charlie... Senti meu rosto franzir e verifiquei novamente meu aparelho celular. Nada ainda. Edward me distraiu disso novamente:

– E a qual show você vai me levar?! – voz sugestiva; aproximando-se felinamente. Ai... Isso ainda me dá uma fraqueza nas pernas... Respira. Inspira. Expira... Inspira. Expira... Não pira.

– Err... Hã... – _Foco, Bella._ – Ainda não sei. Veremos o que vai rolar!... Se você tivesse internet aqui poderíamos encontrar lá os próximos shows e ainda comprar os ingressos... – reclamei.

Enquanto eu falava, Edward envolveu minha cintura com os braços fortes, me puxando para junto do seu corpo. Meus dedos deslizaram pelos músculos proeminentes dos seus braços, até alcançar sua nuca perfeita. Já mencionei que tenho um fraco por nucas?!...

Seus olhos acorrentaram os meus e ele confessou com um sorriso inédito, um sorriso que era tipo "o-que-vou-dizer-agora-pode-te-engravidar-de-tanta -fofura":

– Há uma coisa que eu queria fazer assim que chegássemos lá, antes de qualquer outra coisa... – não encontrei palavras para responder, apenas assenti perdida no olhar de súplica dele e neste sorriso inédito e perfeito. Edward continuou, dando de ombros, encabulado. – Você me leva para conhecer o mar? Eu nunca vi o mar...

Meu queixo caiu. Um pouco constrangido, Edward tratou de se justificar:

– Você sabe... Nascido e criado aqui, nos confins do Nebraska... Preso por seis longos anos e ainda em condicional pelos últimos três...

Ainda de queixo meio caído, rebati balançando lentamente minha cabeça, com fascínio:

– Você é muito mais Nebraska do que eu imaginava...! – dessa vez foi ele quem gargalhou.

Edward avançou para me beijar, mas eu o interrompi a alguns centímetros de sua boca, principalmente curiosa:

– E com relação a sua condicional?

– Preciso dar um telefonema e avisar o meu supervisor sobre a viagem.

– Só isso?

– Só. – ele deu de ombros, braços ainda me apertando junto de si. – Ele não tem motivos para me impedir... Tenho excelente comportamento e muitos motivos para voltar!

E o encarando seriamente, prometi muito mais profética do que pudesse sequer um dia imaginar:

– Eu também terei muitos e importantes motivos para voltar...

O beijo iminente se perdeu na seriedade do momento de juras silenciosas que proferíamos na intensa troca de olhares.

Fomos interrompidos pelo toque exigente do seu celular. Edward franziu o rosto, contudo trouxe-o do bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans, para junto de sua orelha, sem sequer checar quem era:

– Quem?... – breve pausa. – Fala Billy...

Lutei para me afastar, e ele permitiu franzindo a testa, preocupado. Com certeza algum problema no rancho.

– Mas onde o Emmett se enfiou? – reclamou ao Billy, já andando pela sala.

Pequei a luva grossa de pano da cozinha e a coloquei na mão direita, depois abri o forno a fim de checar novamente o assado que ele havia acabado de ver.

Edward bufou e declarou:

– Não! Espere! Não faça nada disso ainda... Estou indo até aí. Espere por mim... – pausa exasperada, e seu tom ficou um tanto mais imperativo. – Não. Não faça isso, Billy. Vamos acabar perdendo-a. Apenas mantenha-a calma que eu vou atrás do Emmett e o levo até aí.

_Ela quem?_

Ele desligou o celular enquanto eu erguia meu corpo. O assado ainda ia demorar... Busquei seu rosto e ele me avisou em tom e expressão apologéticos:

– A Golden entrou em trabalho de parto, mas há algo errado...

Oh!... A linda égua prenha de pelagem marrom-dourado e grandes manchas brancas como a neve.

– O Billy tentou contato com o Emmett, mas ao que parece ele foi atender a uma emergência no rancho dos Stanley. Vou ter que buscá-lo lá e levá-lo ao Rancho Cüllen imediatamente.

– Claro... Vai lá! Eu fico aqui e tiro a carne do forno; ainda deve demorar um pouco até dourar completamente...

Ele entrou apressadamente em seu quarto e calçou as botas da versão cowboy, enquanto ainda falava comigo:

– Pode ser que eu demore um pouco mais do que o esperado. Você acha que pode abrir o bar mais tarde, ou quer que eu ligue pro Seth? – voltou procurando brevemente pela chave da pick up, mas eu já a tinha apertada na minha mão.

– Não. Pode deixar comigo! – sorri.

Não encontrando a chave, Edward passou as duas mãos pelos seus revoltosos cabelos de cobre e xingou baixo. Assobiei chamando sua atenção e cantei irônica:

– Está procurando por isso aqui cowboy?! – balançando a chave no alto.

– Engraçadinha...! – avançou para mim, com um sorriso sacana no rosto e agarrou a chave e a minha cintura ao mesmo tempo.

Puxou-me para um beijo tão gostoso quanto urgente. Ofegamos juntos a procura de ar e ele balbuciou um carinhoso _"Bonequinha..."_ em minha boca. Ao me soltar, deixou um inexplicável vazio, quando pegou seu chapéu de cowboy e marchou em direção à porta, tendo tirado a chave facilmente da minha mão.

Tentei escutar o som da porta lá de fora, na frente do bar; ou da pick up sendo ligada, mas não ouvi nada.

Fui até a cozinha e revirei a geladeira à procura de vegetais e algumas batatas para a guarnição do assado. Preparei os aspargos verdinhos e coloquei-os para cozinhar. Comecei a enrolar as batatas em papel laminado, mas distraída com minha tarefa, pulei de susto quando meu celular tocou.

Já não era sem tempo, afinal!...

Peguei-o na bancada e sentei-me no sofá da sala checando qual dos dois seria...

Era Alice.

Coloquei um sorriso sincero e terno no rosto ao atender, pois sabia que ela o reconheceria facilmente em minha voz:

– Já estava quase te ligando para que _você_ me felicitasse pelo _meu_ aniversário!...

– _Hã... Meus parabéns, amiga! Como está sendo seu dia?..._ – Opa! Que voz é essa?... Tensa, triste, ansiosa.

– O que houve Alice? – a minha saiu lacônica.

Silêncio.

Alguma coisa está muito errada... Ai meu deus! Mais problemas com a pré-produção da peça?...

– Alice? Ainda está aí? Qual o problema?

Ela suspirou fundo e o ar que soltou uivou como uma pequena ventania no telefone. Esperei.

– _É o seu pai, Bella... Hã... Há algo grave acontecendo e é com ele._

Suas palavras foram como um soco gelado na boca do meu estômago. Senti náuseas. E devo ter perdido a cor também... Ainda bem que havia me sentado.

– O que tem o Charlie, Alice? – minha voz soou, de repente baixa e sufocada. Alice hesitou; eu exigi. – O quê. Houve. Com o Charlie, Alice? – estrangulando as palavras, ao trincar os dentes a fim de conter o choro fácil que subitamente se enovelou em minha garganta.

– _Por favor, Bella. Fica calma._ – ela arfou buscando por palavras e acabou decidindo. – _Não posso te falar isso assim por telefone... Preciso olhar seu rosto..._ – sua voz estava preocupada, e eu sabia que agora era comigo. Ou melhor, como _eu_ receberia a notícia que estava por vir.

Arfei. A coisa era mais séria do que pensava... Desde que éramos crianças, Alice sempre teve essa necessidade de me olhar nos olhos quando o assunto fosse realmente sério e difícil pra mim.

– Mas como...? – sibilei em pânico.

Estou a quilômetros dela, como seria possível manter esse costume?... Essa tradição, ou este cuidado que, desde sempre, minha melhor amiga tem comigo?

– _Onde você está? Tem internet aí? Poderíamos usar o Skype?_

– Edward não tem sequer computador aqui, Alice... – informei com a voz um tanto histérica de nervoso.

– _Então, procure a lan house mais próxima, Bella. Desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não suportaria te dar essa notícia sem olhar no seu rosto, amiga..._

– Alice... O-o Cha-Charlie...? E-ele...? – gaguejei e a pergunta ficou presa, recusando-se a ser expulsa pela minha garganta.

Alice compreendeu _aonde_ eu chegava com aquilo e me tranquilizou um pouco:

– _Não. Não é isso. Estamos aqui no Queens com Charlie e Renée, e ele está no quarto repousando..._ – Estamos?... Quem? Ela fez uma pausa nervosa e continuou. – _Eu preciso te avisar de algo muito grave, e preciso fazer isso te olhando nos olhos. Procure uma lan house. Agora._ – ordenou antes de desligar a chamada.

Ofeguei desesperada... Charlie... _Meu_ Charlie?... Oh não. O que houve com meu paizinho?... Pisquei expulsando duas lágrimas furtivas e cambaleei até o antigo quarto de Tia Esme. Troquei freneticamente o short por um par de calças jeans. Mantive a camiseta preta do AC/DC, calcei meu All Star e saí levando apenas minha bolsa de documentos comigo.

Passei afobadamente na cozinha e apaguei todo o fogo aceso, tanto o das panelas quanto o do assado no forno. Depois que eu voltar, termino de preparar o nosso almoço-quase-jantar. Agora preciso encontrar um computador com Skype para que Alice me conte o que diabos está havendo com meu adorado pai.

Agarrei o pequeno molho de chaves que pertencia a Tia Esme, pois Edward levou o seu quando saiu, e passando pelo desértico salão do bar, tranquei tudo antes de ganhar as ruas de Springfield.

O sol de três da tarde era ameno. Olhei para os lados sem fazer a menor ideia de _onde_ encontraria uma lan house nessa cidadezinha. Ou mesmo _se_ encontraria alguma.

Olhei para os dois lados e curiosamente não vi uma viva alma na rua. Era uma tarde preguiçosa, apesar de ensolarada, e sem uma informação à vista.

Por falar em informação... Meus olhos faiscaram aflitos na direção do grande letreiro do Dowling's e eu marchei a passos céleres pra lá. Jonh Dowling, meu informante e dono da única lanchonete de Springfield, certamente poderia me ajudar a encontrar a única lan house da cidadezinha.

– _LAN HOUSE!?_ – exclamou ele surpreso com minha solicitação desesperada. Entrei na lanchonete dramaticamente, dardejando minha pergunta a um surpreso Dowling do outro lado do balcão. – Lamento desapontar, Bella, mas não temos isso por aqui, não... – avisou adivinhando, pela minha expressão, a agonia latente que eu vivia. E sondou. – O que houve? Algum problema?

– Sim, Dowling... Um problemão. E eu preciso contatar minha melhor amiga, que está neste instante na casa dos meus pais, em New York City, me aguardando no Skype... – voltei à histeria na voz, editando toda a causa relacionada ao meu paizinho.

– Puxa, garota... Adoraria te ajudar, mas não faço à menor ideia do que seja isso... – ele coçou a cabeça por sobre o boné e eu reprimi um grito.

– Humm... Mas eu acho que posso te ajudar... – foi uma voz feminina, baixa e tímida que interveio; também debruçada no balcão da lanchonete, a um banco de distância.

Olhei para o lado e me deparei com uma linda jovem de no máximo dezoito anos, pele levemente acetinada e doces olhos castanhos claros, atrás das grossas lentes dos óculos vintage. Na verdade, ela toda parecia vintage demais. Virginal saia xadrez preta e branca de pregas até os joelhos, meias brancas indo ao encontro dela, blusa rosa bebê de botões e suéter branco. Cabelos castanhos presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, com a franjinha penteada de lado.

– Você sabe o que é... Hã... "Skyte", Angela?... – perguntou-lhe o Dowling.

Ela reprimiu uma risadinha e eu nervosa demais para isso a encarei com expectativa. Dowling sentiu necessidade de nos apresentar formalmente:

– Bella, esta é Angela Weber... – apontei-lhe minha mão direita para um aperto e ela me correspondeu num sorriso tímido e pequeno. – E Angela, esta é...

– Isabella Swan. Eu sei! – e num tom mais sério, esclareceu. – Estava no funeral da Esme... Meu pai é o Reverendo Weber. Sinto muito pela sua tia...

– Obrigada. – não me lembro de seu rosto no funeral, mas eram informações demais...

Ela logo tratou de, objetivamente, responder a pergunta do Dowling e explicar por que se intrometeu em nossa conversa:

– Desculpe pela intromissão, mas sim, eu tenho e uso o Skype. Posso te ajudar! Se você puder... hã... me acompanhar até em casa.

Oh, graças!... Inconscientemente, meus olhos buscaram o olhar satisfeito do Dowling e ele assentiu aprovando e sorrindo.

– Posso, claro! Por favor... Estou muito ansiosa...

Nós nos despedimos do dono da lanchonete e voltamos às ruas tranquilas da pequena cidade. Angela também estava a pé e nós fomos caminhando até sua casa. A casa do Reverendo Weber. Não andamos muito. Apenas vinte minutos; mas foi o suficiente para nos afastarmos um pouquinho das ruas mais próximas à avenida central de Springfield, onde ficavam o hotel, o Dowling e o próprio Cüllen's Bar.

Angela tinha um papo leve e descontraído, estava animada principalmente com deixar a cidade no ano que vem, quando iria para a universidade, principalmente se conseguisse entrar na Marquette University, em Milwaukee.

Como parecíamos estranhamente confortáveis na presença uma da outra, ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou dando uma chance à sua visível curiosidade:

– É verdade que você já está namorando Edward Cüllen?... – ela, de fato, não parecia interessada nele como as outras loiras. Parecia muito curiosa mesmo. Talvez fosse pela grande diferença de idade entre eles...

– Hã... sim. – sorri, encorajando-a a perguntar mais.

– E vocês se conheceram mesmo no dia do funeral?

Ri de novo. Ela quase me fazia esquecer a preocupação com meu pai.

– Sim...!

Ela processou a valiosa informação num átimo e sibilou um:

– _Uau...!_

– Eu sei... – foi somente o que pude responder. Sei?!... Será que sei?!... Será que _quero_ saber?! Bom, mas posso imaginar...

Entramos na última casa da rua, um pouco distante da calçada, após um lindo jardim na entrada, que ladeava um passeio de granito.

Ela abriu a porta e descortinou uma sala simples com sofás, cortinas, estante de livros com porcelanas, cristais e a grande TV de plasma. Não havia ninguém ali, mas nada de computador até agora.

Passamos para o cômodo adjacente, para que ela me apresentasse sua mãe, que estava na cozinha retirando um lindo bolo do forno. E depois, eu a acompanhei escadas acima, até o seu quarto.

Angela tinha um quarto modesto e organizado, e foi lá sobre sua cama que um reluzente notebook prateado brilhou ao som de sininhos para meus sentidos aflitos.

Ela me ajudou a ligar e conectar o Skype, porém quando a tela preencheu-se com o familiar, e um tanto distorcido rosto de Alice perante meus olhos – repentinamente rasos d'água –; Angela pediu licença e me deu privacidade de forma discreta e educada. Fechou a porta do quarto quando saiu e eu recostei na cabeceira de sua cama, mantendo o note em meu colo.

– Alice... _Peloamordedeus!..._ O que houve?... – cobrei, lábio inferior trêmulo em antecipação. Coração comprimido no peito.

– _Bella... Meus pais me ligaram essa madrugada pedindo que eu fosse encontrá-los no Queens Hospital Center. Jasper me acompanhou até lá e pra minha surpresa, o problema era com o seu pai. Ele e Renée haviam chegado lá num táxi, por insistência dela... Parece que o Charlie vinha se queixando de dores e febre noturna há alguns dias, mas se recusou a procurar um médico... Sua mãe praticamente o obrigou a procurar o Pronto-Atendimento ontem, porque ele teve um sangramento muito grande pelo nariz e acordou suando muito e com febre alta._ – Alice fez uma pausa e eu quase invadi a tela do computador de tanta agonia. – _Lá no hospital fizeram exames nele e descobriram que seu pai está com..._

_Pronto!_ Ela ficou com a voz embargada e tinha dificuldades em segurar o choro. Eu já chorava desde a parte do "sangramento muito grande pelo nariz". Não pude cobrar que ela continuasse, pois o nó em minha garganta impedia que eu produzisse qualquer som, e a confusão e o pânico, impediam que qualquer som que eu viesse a produzir fosse sequer inteligível.

Ela finalmente concluiu:

– _Eles descobriram que seu pai está com... leucemia..._

Um soluço explodiu por minha garganta e eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Cobri meu rosto com as duas mãos e podia sentir a cama toda sacudir em resposta ao meu corpo alquebrado.

Minha amiga aguardou em respeitoso silêncio, pela minha catarse. Mas eu sentia que ainda tinha mais. Alice ainda não havia acabado...

Alguns minutos se passaram, nos quais o único som audível eram meus soluços e o choro solidário de Alice. Por fim, ela continuou:

– _Daí a Renée, sozinha com ele lá e desesperada, ligou para os meus pais e pediu ajuda. Meu pai conversou com o médico responsável e eles teriam aconselhado a internação imediata, pra iniciar o tratamento o quanto antes, mas..._

Alice ficou embargada novamente, só que dessa vez obrigou-se a completar, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas:

– _O seguro de saúde dele não cobre os custos do tratamento..._

Ela deixou pairar até que eu fizesse o _link_, e num átimo de _insight_ eu compreendi porque Alice fora chamada no meio da noite... Não foi por que seu pai e Charlie são os melhores amigos e trabalham juntos há quinze anos. Não foi exatamente pela nossa amizade de infância, e porque somente ela saberia como me dar essa terrível notícia sem que eu surtasse – mais do que já estou surtando...

Alice fora chamada para, na minha ausência, explicar _no quê_ todo o dinheiro da aposentadoria do meu pai foi usado, sem o conhecimento da Renée...

– Ela foi muito dura com você?... – meu tom choroso soou constrangido e mecânico. Funguei, com o choro um tanto controlado.

– _Hã... Sim._ – ela estremeceu lembrando-se. – _Na verdade, meus pais também... Teria sobrado pro Charlie também, se seu estado não fosse tão delicado... Afinal, usamos o dinheiro na produção da peça com a autorização e insistência dele... Mas, sim. Sua mãe colocou sua cabeça a prêmio, Bella._

Gemi fechando os olhos e grossas lágrimas ainda escorreram pelas minhas bochechas. A culpa disparou meu coração e eu podia vê-la refletida nos olhos amendoados de minha amiga, mesmo que pela tela do computador.

– _O que você vai fazer?_ – ela perguntou baixo, depois de um suspiro.

Seus olhos ficaram maiores na tela, pois interessada na minha resposta, Alice debruçou-se na minha antiga escrivaninha branca. Ela estava no meu quarto de infância, o que significava que seus pais ainda faziam companhia a Renée e Charlie lá em casa.

– Eu não sei... – minha cabeça girava indecisa, confusa e culpada. O timbre robótico na minha voz pronunciou-se. – Preciso desligar.

– _Tudo bem... Você está bem?_ – Alice soou extremamente preocupada.

– Não.

– _Bella, por favor, não me diga que você vai..._

– Agora não, Alice. Te ligo depois. – interrompi inerte.

Desliguei a webcam e o notebook. Deixei-o cuidadosamente sobre a cama e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas como um zumbi. Ainda não havia ninguém na sala. Dirigi-me diretamente à porta de saída, mas Angela deve ter me escutado e veio da cozinha, ao meu encontro.

– Já terminou, Bella?! – sorrindo afável. Sorriso que desapareceu quando ela me encarou o rosto assim que virei.

Eu já tinha a porta aberta e sua mãe parou atrás dela, no limiar do acesso à copa e cozinha, secando as mãos num pano.

Angela perguntou, enrugando as sombracelhas:

– O que houve? Você está bem?

Eu estou bem?... Não. Eu não estou nada bem... Acabei de descobrir que meu pai – a pessoa que mais amo no mundo – está gravemente doente e não tem dinheiro para custear o tratamento, porque gastou toda a sua suada aposentadoria no meu sonho idiota e egoísta de ser a estrela de um grande musical da Broadway.

Na minha pausa prolongada, Angela espalmou a mão diante do meu rosto e cantou baixo:

– _Beeellaaaa..._ – preocupada. Ou talvez com medo de mim... Não faço ideia de como deve estar meu rosto. Com certeza, estou um zumbi... Pisquei atônita, expulsando assim uma última lágrima fugitiva e teimosa.

– Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda, Angela... Eu agora preciso ir... Há algo... Urgente. – balbuciei mecanicamente.

– Ir aonde? – exigiu docemente. – O que é tão urgente?

– Algo que precisa ser feito... – murmurei misteriosamente, olhar extático no crepúsculo que descia azulado no horizonte laranja de Springfield.

Enxergando ali o caráter divino da Natureza perante meus olhos, e como todo bom ateu no momento de desespero, roguei:

"_Por favor, meu Deus... – _Não, não... talvez alguém mais próximo... Recomecei. –_ Por favor, Jesus Cristo, conceda ao meu pai apenas mais algumas horas sem tratamento, para que eu possa voltar pra casa e resolver toda essa bagunça..."_

E irrompi porta afora num arroubo de determinação e ansiedade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Foi Amy Talbot, uma boa cidadã de Springfield, casada, meia-idade, mãe de um casal de adolescentes; que após cumprir sua rotina diária de cuidar da pequena Igreja Presbiteriana e retornar sempre a sua casa no início da noite, viu o clarão vermelho tremulando dentro do grande galpão do quase centenário bar, do qual era vizinha desde criança.

Foi desta personagem praticamente irrelevante para essa história, o primeiro grito de alerta e pedido de ajuda, que atraiu a atenção de todos para o fim da avenida central de Springfield:

– É FOGO! É FOGO! AJUDEM!... ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO!...

A pobre Amy, sobressaltada demais, voltou correndo pelo caminho por aonde veio, gritando o pedido de ajuda; mas em seu atordoamento não conseguia explicar exatamente _onde_ era o fogo.

Logo as pessoas começaram as sair de suas casas, com os olhos arregalados de susto. Os fregueses do Dowling's também saíram atônitos e confusos sobre o que estava havendo. A velha senhora não conseguia identificar a origem do fogo que anunciava, e ofegante, tentou respirar após correr duas quadras gritando.

John Dowling tentou acalmá-la e perguntou, ladeado por Garret e Phil que ainda estavam na lanchonete esperando dar a hora de Edward abrir o bar.

Arfando pesadamente, finalmente a Sra. Talbot pôde se explicar:

– _ACUDAM... É FOGO NO CÜLLEN'S BAR..._

Foi um alvoroço total...

Uma confusa correria se instalou no centro da cidadezinha, e a pobre e exausta matrona voltou a ser mais uma anônima misturada às dezenas de figurantes, que logo foram se amontoar em tropel na frente do bar em chamas. Juntaram-se também alguns moradores daquelas quadras, que tentaram heroicamente sair de suas casas com baldes de água e grandes mangueiras de jardim nas mãos.

Mas, as labaredas escaldantes fizeram explodir as vidraças dos altos janelões e as chamas crepitantes avançaram em línguas audaciosas em direção à multidão, enxotando-os dali com gritaria aparovada.

Garret e Phil, desesperados por seu amigo, abriram caminho em meio aos muitos curiosos tão chocados quanto eles próprios. Mãos nas cabeças, pavor estampado nos rostos franzidos e gritos de tenor rouco:

– _Alguém sabe se eles estavam lá dentro?_ – perguntavam a qualquer um.

– _Edward e Bella estão lá dentro?_

Mas as respostas eram desencontradas e desconexas. Amedrontadas e sombrias demais para serem sequer consideradas. Alguns moradores sequer sabiam ao certo quem era a tal Bella...

Teriam as chamas alcançado as dependências que todos sabiam haver nos fundos do bar? O casal de donos do bar estava lá?

– _ALGUÉM CHAME O CORPO DE BOMBEIROS!_ – urrou um.

– _ACABEI DE LIGAR, MAS DE OMAHA ATÉ AQUI DEVEM LEVAR AINDA UNS BONS QUARENTA MINUTOS..._ – lamentou-se outra.

– _ALGUÉM_ _PRECISA SALVÁ-LOS!..._ – exigiu um terceiro.

– _MAS A PICK UP NÃO ESTÁ AQUI! ELES DEVEM ESTAR NO RANCHO AINDA..._ – conciliou Phil, tentando acalmar os ânimos mais exaltados. Celular na mão. – _EDWARD NÃO ATENDE AO CELULAR..._

Apesar disso, ele e Garret ainda tentaram arrombar o grosso cadeado da porta da frente do bar, em meio às grossas fileiras de fumaça que vazavam dela. A intenção deles era escancarar as portas, a fim de que a pouca água trazida pela própria comunidade pudesse ajudá-los a salvar alguma coisa, até que os bombeiros viessem de outra cidade.

Porém, a fuligem tóxica os expulsou dali com ímpeto, como se nenhuma força humana pudesse livrar o Cüllen's Bar de ser consumido por aquelas chamas impiedosas.

Foram Kate e Irina quem os impediram de cometer aquela perigosa loucura, gritando histéricas e apavoradas perante o crepitar violento e ensurdecedor que provinha de dentro do galpão do bar.

Neste mesmo instante, as outras loiras entraram em cena e chegaram correndo com olhares grandes e sombrios. Rose, Tanya e Jane chegaram correndo à cena trágica que se desenrolava no final da avenida central de Springfield.

Ninguém sabia mais o que fazer ou pensar. Ninguém parecia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

A fumaça extravasava também da parte posterior do terreno o que levava a crer que o fogo, lamentavelmente, alcançara as dependências dos fundos. Ou teria sido o contrário? Será que foi de lá que se iniciaram as chamas?

Era o que todos se perguntavam.

Os lamentos de _"Oh meu deus..."_ e _"Não acredito nisso..."_ multiplicavam-se em meio à turba chocada. Algumas pessoas mais velhas e que conheceram outros Cüllen's já falecidos, choravam copiosamente; observando estarrecidos enquanto as chamas ardiam e consumiam o único e maior patrimônio cultural e turístico da pequena e esquecida cidade.

Não chegaram a ouvir o alto motor da velha pick up que trazia um desavisado Edward de volta a casa.

O último Cüllen avistou a grossa coluna de fumaça desenrolando-se perante o anoitecer ao longe, logo assim que ganhou a principal avenida da cidade, e com a testa franzida e cada pêlo do corpo arrepiado, apertou o pé no acelerador, certo de que havia alguma coisa muito errada por perto do Cüllen's Bar.

Quando avistou a aglutinação de pessoas diante do bar e, pior, as labaredas crepitantes bruxuleando nos altos janelões, Edward saltou da pick up quase que com esta ainda em movimento, mal puxando o freio de mão e sem sequer desligar-lhe o motor. Disparou na direção da porta do bar, com os muitos curiosos abrindo-lhe passagem num átimo.

Retirando, desesperado, as chaves do bolso traseiro da calça, em meio à sua disparada, e aos gritos histéricos de Tanya e Rose, foi fortemente contido por Garret, Phil e o Dowling, antes que alcançasse suicidamente às portas fumegantes do bar.

No exato instante, em que os três juntos puderam conter-lhe o ato ensandecido, houve um tenso segundo de silêncio, seguido de uma explosão cinematográfica, que jogou cada corpo amontoado ali sentado ao chão da rua, transformou em pó o telhado da casa nos fundos e fez desabar o telhado germânico do galpão.

Tão alto quanto o estrondo que ecoou há quilômetros dali, foram os gritos do dono do bar:

– NÃÃÃOOO!... – com as veias do pescoço saltando proeminentes. – _BELLAAA!..._

A essa altura, quase toda a cidade já estava ali, assistindo àquele espetáculo trágico de horrores, e houve correria e pânico, ainda que todos estivessem a salvo e do lado de fora, contudo algumas pessoas ficaram feridas com a queda e outras foram brevemente pisoteadas.

As portas do bar explodiram, permitindo que as chamas se mostrassem na rua, crepitando indolentes.

De joelhos, Edward ainda fazia força contra o aperto de aço dos três reunidos, e gritava e chorava desesperado e confuso.

Logo Emmett encostaria o seu jipão trazendo Billy consigo, e ambos desceram do carro, estupefatos. Olhos arregalados e mãos levadas às cabeças que rodavam de choque e tristeza.

Só então a sirene do caminhão do corpo de bombeiros foi ouvida, assim que este dobrou a esquina da avenida central, do outro lado da cidade. A multidão abriu espaço e os profissionais agiram rápido. Utilizando o hidrante da rua, os bombeiros levariam algumas horas para conter as chamas, que eram fortemente alimentadas por toda aquela madeira maciça da decoração do bar.

Ouviam-se somente choro e lamentos entre os moradores que não podiam sair de lá. O xerife Emmerick tentava acalmar Edward para que este pudesse contribuir com as investigações sobre a origem do incêndio, mas a informação mais valiosa seria dada pela filha do reverendo presbiteriano:

– Você tem certeza, Angela? – confirmou o xerife, enfaticamente.

– Sim. Bella Swan esteve lá em casa e saiu por volta de seis da tarde. – confirmou ela, com segurança.

Edward cambaleou para o lado dela, e agarrando-a pelos ombros, exigiu:

– _Mas _o quê_ ela foi fazer lá?_

Angela arregalou seus olhos perante a beleza insana e desesperada do Cüllen, chacoalhando-a daquele jeito. Foi John Dowling quem explicou:

– Eu apresentei as duas na lanchonete, depois que a forasteira esteve lá, desesperada procurando por uma lan house.

Edward enrugou as sombracelhas, sem compreender o que estava havendo. Olhar agora perdido. Angela, enfim, foi capaz de explicar:

– Ela me disse que precisava contatar sua melhor amiga, com urgência, pelo Skype. Deixei-a no meu quarto usando o notebook e quando ela desceu estava com cara de choro e parecia muito abalada.

Edward soltou os ombros da filha do reverendo e vagueou inerte, ouvindo a voz do xerife como um zumbido distante, quando este ligava os fatos:

– Bom, infelizmente, houve tempo da mocinha Swan retornar pra cá. Já que a Sra. Talbot garante que faltavam vinte minutos para as sete da noite, no momento em que ela passava por aqui e viu o incêndio.

Edward simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo... Num momento ele e Bella estavam felizes e apaixonados, fazendo planos... E no momento seguinte o Cüllen's Bar foi destruído num incêndio que matou Bella.

A madrugada ia alta quando os primeiros bombeiros começaram a deixar o que restara do bar e do pequeno apartamento nos fundos.

Tudo se reduzira a cinzas... Não havia mais nem uma pilastra de pé, nenhuma foto das várias celebridades que passaram por ali, nenhuma recordação, nenhuma mesa ou cadeira... Tudo consumido a pó.

O chefe dos bombeiros aproximou-se contrito a fim de comunicar algo muito sério, porém foi interrompido pelo burburinho da multidão que abria espaço para o Sentra que tentava se aproximar.

Edward não pôde acreditar no que via. Um sorriso aliviado espalhou-se pelo seu rosto, assim que a motorista do carro parou e desceu pálida de choque:

– _Bella!_ – ele gritou, correndo na direção dela e a apertou com força contra seu peito; balbuciando. – _Graças a Deus... Graças a Deus..._

Bella parecia muito pálida e surpresa. Inerte, não correspondeu ao abraço dele; seus braços permaneceram caídos ao lado do corpo. Com olhos rasos de lágrimas fitava os escombros dos quais ainda saíam fumaça e os bombeiros recolhendo seu material.

– Eu pensei... Eu pensei... – ele tentou articular ao menos uma parte do seu sofrimento, mas as palavras eram triviais demais para expressar.

Agora, com ela viva, seria muito mais fácil pensar no que fazer sobre o bar... O bar... Ele mal podia controlar a dor em pensar que o Cüllen's Bar já não existia mais. Mas... Bella estava ali. Viva, sã e salva.

– Onde você estava, Bella? – Edward finalmente conseguiu perguntar, afastando-a de seu aperto e segurando-a pelos ombros.

Ela o fitou, com lágrimas de óbvia culpa escorrendo pelas bochechas brancas como cera, procurando as palavras para explicar tudo o que acontecia com sua família em NYC.

No entanto, o chefe dos bombeiros, que já sussurrara o diagnóstico ao xerife, os interrompeu enfático:

– Infelizmente, acabamos de apurar que o incêndio não foi um acidente... Há grandes chances de ter sido proposital e... – pequena pausa dramática, antes de completar. – Err... criminoso.

.

* * *

.

_**N/B: CRIMINOSO? Quem iria fazer isso com os dois? Onde Bella estava? O que está acontecendo? Quem mais aí tem essas dúvidas? Quem tem as respostas? A AnnaJoy não vale. Lu. **_  
_**.**_  
_**N/A: Bom, acredito que consigo finalmente fechar este flashback no próximo capítulo! Estou louca pra saber o que vcs estão achando, por isso deixem reviews me contando, okay?**_  
_**Obrigada por ler e bjokas! ;*****_


	11. HÁ DOIS ANOS X

_**N/A: Oi genteeeemmmm! Feliz Dia do Trabalhador para todos nós! =D**_  
_**Finalmente, trago o último capítulo do nosso interminável flashback! É triste e tenso, mas vcs todas já esperavam por isso, né?! **_  
_**Nos reviews do cap passado teve gente reclamando que está com saudades dos capítulos atuais! Pq o FB termina mto triste e eu sei que vcs querem Beward juntos novamente! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_  
_**Portanto, força na peruca e vejam o desfecho do FB, pois volto em breve com a solução de todos os problemas... Ou não!kkkkkkkkkk**_  
_**Divirtam-se! Boa leitura! =D**_

.

* * *

.

12. HÁ DOIS ANOS X

.

**So put your drinks up for Nebraska,** / _Então ergam um brinde para Nebraska  
_**For Nebraska, Nebraska I love yoü** / _Para Nebraska, Nebraska eu te amo  
_**Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I** / _Você e eu, você, você e eu_  
**Baby I'd rather die, without yoü and I** / _Baby, eu prefiro morrer, sem você e eu  
_.  
.

– _Criminoso?!..._ – repetiu Edward num sussurro tenso.

E piscando repetidas vezes, soltou os ombros da nova-iorquina e voltou-se lenta e dramaticamente na direção do xerife e do chefe do corpo de bombeiros de Omaha. Tenso, tratou de encontrar uma explicação plausível para aquilo:

– Não... Não é possível, xerife... Quem faria uma coisa dessas?!... Não. Bella e eu estávamos cozinhando quando saímos às pressas. Eu, porque fui buscar o Emmett e levá-lo ao Rancho, pois a Golden estava num parto complicado e... E a Bella...?

Seus olhos faiscaram suplicantes para sua namorada que, com o rosto culpado e banhado de lágrima, era incapaz de articular qualquer palavra e fitava o que sobrara do bar, aterrorizada.

– Baby... O que houve? Por que você saiu?... – ele perguntou mansamente, como quem conversa com uma criança. Angela mencionou a tal melhor amiga com quem Bella conversara ao telefone há quase dois dias. Alice é o nome dela... A amiga que também é atriz e com quem Bella está montando o seu musical na Broadway, e de quem ela queixou-se que só liga com os problemas financeiros da produção.

Edward juntou e processou as poucas informações que tinha num átimo, enquanto Bella se recusava a explicar qualquer coisa e não parava de chorar.

– Está tudo bem, Bonequinha... Você esqueceu o fogo aceso no fogão?... – conjecturou. – Foi isso? Saiu com pressa?... Não se culpe, baby. Está tudo bem. – consolou.

A garganta dela deixou escapar um soluço, na histeria que começava a borbulhar em erupção do choro copioso que viria. Bella levou as costas da mão trêmula à boca...

Então foi isso?... Ela era a culpada?...

Buscou em sua memória o momento em que desligou a chamada de Alice no seu celular... Recordava do seu desespero ao sair. A necessidade de encontrar um lugar onde pudesse contatar adequadamente sua amiga... A preocupação com o que quer que Alice teria a lhe contar... Era Charlie... O cerne de tudo era Charlie... Seu adorado paizinho... Na pressa, então, ela se esqueceu de desligar o forno e apagar o fogo das panelas?... Foi isso? Toda aquela tragédia era culpa dela?... Ela não conseguia se lembrar se havia desligado o fogo ou não. Pegou sua bolsa de documentos com certeza, pois ela estava agora dentro do Sentra. Mas deixou _tudo aceso_ no fogão?...

– Por favor, Bella, não se culpe... – Edward estava sendo perfeito... Perfeito. Voz macia e amiga. Sem acusações. Sem cobranças. – Foi um acidente, baby.

Voltou-se para o xerife e explicou resoluto:

– Nós estávamos cozinhando. Eu saí e a deixei terminando o almoço. Ainda não sei por que ela precisou sair também... Assim que Bella se acalmar eu tenho certeza que ela vai explicar o que houve, mas eu _garanto_ que não foi criminoso. Foi um terrível acidente.

Ele pôs-se numa conversa sussurrada, envolvendo o xerife, o prefeito e o chefe dos bombeiros. Dowling também participava, comentando sobre o que exatamente Bella lhe disse na lanchonete. Juntos, eles tentavam ligar as pontas soltas.

Bella chorava, agora com a mão espalmada no peito dolorido. Precisava retornar logo a NYC, mas como convencer Edward a viajar com ela diante do que acabou de acontecer?...

Ela sentia suas pernas trêmulas como gelatina e uma náusea profunda e persistente lhe revirava o estômago vazio.

Um burburinho especulativo explodiu entre a pequena população da cidade que ainda se concentrava ali, diante dos restos trágicos do Cüllen's Bar.

E ainda havia as loiras de Springfield...

Rose, Tanya, Jane, Irina, Jessica e Kate agora estavam reunidas, assim como toda a cidade ali; só que elas eram as únicas que não se deixaram convencer pela defesa de Edward. Elas sondavam a maldita forasteira com ódio, com cochichos e olhares de reprovação.

Já não bastava aquela desgraçada ter-lhes destruído o sonho de ser a escolhida pelo último Cüllen solteiro, conforme rezava a tradicional profecia? Bella ainda tinha que destruir o maior ponto turístico e símbolo da cidade?

Alheia a isso, Bella aproximou-se de Edward, que ainda conversava com os outros, tentando convencê-los de que o incêndio não passou de um lamentável acidente.

Ela precisava contar a ele o que estava havendo em sua casa:

– Edward... – ele voltou toda sua atenção a ela. – Eu... E-eu... A Alice... – mas simplesmente não saía.

Bella não podia, não conseguia falar nada. Olhos embaçados e lábios trêmulos; era como se ela estivesse paralisada, quase em estado de choque:

– Eu... O meu... M-meu... – gaguejou em pânico inarticulado.

Edward esperaria pacientemente, se nova comoção entre a população de espectadores não os interrompesse...

Tratava-se de um velho sedan preto que tentava abrir caminho, buzinando insistentemente. O motorista? J. Jenks.

O advogado dos Cüllens acabara de chegar de Omaha e não podia estar mais confuso com aquela mobilização de toda a cidade diante das cinzas do histórico Cüllen's Bar, no meio da madrugada.

Ele desligou o motor recém consertado de seu carro e saiu batendo a porta violentamente, antes de cambalear alarmado até os donos do bar:

– _Mas que diabos está havendo aqui?!_ – guinchou estupefato. – _Oh meu deus! O que houve com o bar?!_ – acrescentou levando ambas as mãos à careca sebosa.

– Uma tragédia, Jenks... – foi John Dowling quem lamentou. – Houve um incêndio...

– Não pudemos salvar nada... – acrescentou Phil. – Edward e Bella perderam o bar... Perderam tudo aqui.

– _Não se desespere, Edward!_ – rebateu Jenks ainda alterado pela enormidade dos acontecimentos. – _Vamos acionar o seguro! O Cüllen's Bar estava protegido por um seguro de um milhão de dólares!_ – lembrou vitorioso, gesticulando o dedo indicador na direção das cinzas ainda ardentes.

A população envolta arfou em uníssono audível diante dessa revelação. Edward já sabia disso e havia se lembrado deste detalhe, mas ainda assim lamentava, pois muitos itens históricos e de valor sentimental jamais poderiam ser recuperados; perderam-se para sempre... Mas ele já havia lembrado do seguro.

Já Bella não. Ela piscou atônita processando essa informação e, num _flash_ muito fugaz, rememorou suas conclusões frívolas no momento em que assinou aquela apólice:

"_Wow!... Anui em silêncio e assinei os papéis em todos os campos indicados, sem me impedir de fazer as contas mentais. Eu tinha direito a cento e setenta e cinco mil dólares do bar, que não resolveriam meus problemas de jeito nenhum... Edward estava comprando minha parte por duzentos mil, que era exatamente o que eu precisava e iriam direto para as mãos talentosas de Aro Volturi, o cara que haveria de transformar nosso excelente texto numa peça de sucesso. Porém, em caso de qualquer acidente ligado ao Cüllen's Bar, cada um de nós receberia quinhentos mil dólares. Só... Wow!..."_

Aturdida, pesando cada desdobramento daquilo, perdeu-se novamente na confusão do choque emocional que a avassalava. A partir dali os acontecimentos perderiam o rumo e descarrilariam como um trem, atropelando todos os planos que ela fizera para seu futuro imediato.

O xerife, numa manobra de pura esperteza, dispensou o corpo de bombeiros, aplicando tapinhas nas costas e cochichando com o chefe a favor da versão de acidente apresentada por Edward; uma vez que uma acusação de incêndio criminoso atrapalharia Edward a acionar o seguro do bar. E, é claro, que seu parecer na perícia policial seria de incêndio acidental, a fim de ajudar o Cüllen a reconstruir o maior patrimônio cultural da cidade o mais rápido possível.

As loiras fizeram um movimento muito sutil, e Tanya – que também relembrou o diálogo entre Jenks, Bella e Edward no bar, na noite em que eles assinaram a apólice de seguro – cochichou algo no ouvido de Rose. Porque se ela não tinha coragem de fazer o que precisava ser feito, sabia que sua amiga teria...

A equipe dos bombeiros recolheu todo seu material e retornou ao grande caminhão vermelho, e tão logo este tenha sido ligado e partido abrindo caminho entre a multidão, Rose gritou captando a atenção de todos para si:

– _Vocês podem ter enganado os bombeiros, mas está claro pra todos aqui que esta forasteira safada..._ – apontou o dedo indicador na direção de Bella, acusatoriamente. – _provocou o incêndio pra receber a grana!_

Um silêncio tenso e soturno se fez na madrugada de Springfield. Cada olhar ali faiscou na direção de Edward e Bella.

Jenks imediatamente entrou em modo advogado e a defendeu:

– Mas o que é isso, Rosalie! Isabella está vendendo sua parte do bar ao Edward; os documentos estão aqui comigo. – tom condescendente, de quem argumenta com o promotor num julgamento. – Acabo de trazer tudo registrado de Omaha, apenas pra ela assinar...

– _Vai assinar, mas ainda não assinou!_ – rebateu Rose, várias oitavas acima do normal, antes de gesticular para seu grupo de amigas douradas. – _Nós estávamos no bar e testemunhamos sua surpresa ao assinar a apólice de seguro... Ela fez questão de anunciar bem alto, pra que todos lá ouvissem que o bar estava segurado num valor muito acima do que estava avaliado!_

– Ora, mas vocês garotas, só podem estar loucas! Estão levando essa disputa da profecia do Cüllen's Bar longe demais! – desfez J. Jenks.

– _Angela disse que ela parecia ter recebido uma notícia muito ruim da amiga em New York City e deixou a casa do reverendo parecendo muito desesperada! Provavelmente precisando de grana... ESSA TRAIDORA ATEOU FOGO NO PRÓPRIO BAR!_ – acusou Rose, em tom crescente de exasperação.

Nada alheios ao tribunal do júri que se formou ali, Edward e Bella se encaravam intensamente. Ele não engolia nem uma palavra do que a loira acusava tão levianamente e ela tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ele tentava enxergar nos olhos de Bella sua declaração de inocência em todo aquele pesadelo e ela não podia disfarçar a culpa. Seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos em lágrimas profusas e sua atitude se declaravam culpada. Mas culpada de quê? Edward se perguntava.

Ela obviamente se sentia culpada pelo incêndio acidental que ocorrera ali. Mas foi apenas isso: um acidente. Uma triste tragédia. Bella não teve a intenção de provocar aquilo. Ele permanecia certo disso.

Rosalie e ainda discutiam dividindo a opinião pública de toda a população de Springfield presente ali:

– _Mas isso é um absurdo! Como você pode afirmar isso?!_ – limitou-se ele a contra-argumentar com ênfase de veemência; uma vez que ainda não estava a par da visita de Bella a casa do reverendo Weber.

Sentindo-se quase tão lesados quanto o próprio Edward pela perda do único patrimônio cultural da cidade, a população pôs-se a participar. Alguns concordavam com o advogado e outros começaram a fazer coro a Rosalie junto com as outras loiras.

Até que Tanya se intrometeu sugerindo:

– _Então, onde estão os documentos que ela deve assinar?! Traga-os para que ela os assine A-GO-RA!... Diante de toda a cidade e prove que não quer a grana do seguro! _– várias pessoas concordaram e houve uma rala salva de palmas com a ideia.

Se a população fez-se jurada daquele julgamento surreal, fez de Edward o juiz e apenas com o olhar buscou sua aprovação para aquela saída absurda.

Ele deliberou por vários segundos de angústia e pesar. Seus olhos muito verdes escrutinavam a ré, por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado, e não conseguia enxergar sequer um lampejo de inocência.

Bella estava em choque e não conseguia declarar nem uma palavra sequer em sua defesa. Naquele momento, ela não podia encontrar seu lado atriz em nenhum lugar de sua mente. Tornara-se protagonista de outra bizarra cena da vida real, naquela cidadezinha surreal demais e, incapaz de improvisar o que quer que seja, só fazia chorar e pedir perdão a Edward com o olhar culpado.

Uma batida de coração de silêncio profundo se fez e, com voz pesada de exaustão e dor mortal no peito, Edward pediu a Jenks:

– Traga os documentos...

Abrindo caminho entre os curiosos que não se dispersavam, Jenks marchou resoluto até seu carro e trouxe em suas mãos cuidadosas, uma pastinha aberta e sua caneta prateada.

Aproximou-se de Bella e Edward e ofereceu a ela, balbuciando amigavelmente, pois o abalo emocional da jovem atriz era notável a qualquer um:

– Isabella, querida, assine aqui e passe sua parte do bar para Edward. – seguro de que ela assinaria e faria o grupo de loiras engolirem suas acusações. Seu tom tornou-se prático. – Faremos a transferência da primeira parcela para sua conta hoje ainda, conforme combinado.

Bella, no entanto, não se moveu por vários segundos de expectativa.

Jenks, por fim, tornou a insistir mais algumas vezes, repetindo algo como _"Por favor, assine aqui Bella..."_; mas ela simplesmente permanecia paralisada.

Nestes minutos, sua mente retornou vários anos no tempo...

Tantas imagens de Charlie invadiram sua memória em reminiscências tão caras, que nenhum milhão de dólares jamais poderia pagar. Porém, uma lembrança especial veio em detalhes vívidos em milésimos de segundos.

Recordou a manhã de Natal dos seus sete anos de vida. Ela havia escrito uma cartinha para Papai Noel pedindo sua primeira bicicleta; e Charlie prometeu que a entregaria em mãos ao próprio velhinho no chalé montado por ele e pelos duendes no Central Park. No entanto, um coleguinha seu da escola – que sempre implicava com ela e puxava suas trancinhas – garantiu que Papai Noel não existia, e que eram os seus pais quem compravam os presentes. Assim, naquela manhã de Natal, desconfiada e com sua crença abalada, ela acordou cedo demais e observou Charlie da janela de seu quarto...

A neve caía naquela manhã e ela viu seu adorado pai deixando, com um cabo de vassoura, as pegadas das supostas renas na neve do quintal. Depois ele colocou a grande caixa de papelão na porta, tocou a campainha insistentemente e correu para se esconder.

Compreendendo que seria como todos os outros anos, ela aproveitou sua deixa e pulou de volta para a cama, debaixo do edredom ainda quentinho. Bastaram alguns poucos minutos para Charlie irromper a porta de seu quarto, dizendo: _"Sua entrega chegou, Bella!... O Papai Noel acabou de passar!... Venha ver as pegadas das renas!..."_

Já demonstrando o quão boa atriz ela seria um dia, Bella disfarçou o que viu na janela e fez cara de surpresa; pulou da cama e foi abrir seu presente, sabendo que não fora o Papai Noel quem o trouxe, mas sim o seu adorado pai.

Ela recordou que naquele Natal havia compreendido que Charlie sempre seria capaz de tudo por ela. E, apesar da pouca idade, ela sabia que não se tratava da bicicleta e nem nada de material. O gesto de seu pai de manter a magia, a fantasia a que toda criança tem direito, teve muito mais significado pra ela do que qualquer bicicleta...

A imagem de Charlie a ajudando a equilibrar-se montada na bicicleta nova e garantindo que não a deixaria cair, afastou-se num espelho plano, e já distante fissurou e estilhaçou-se em mil pedaços; quando ela tomou a decisão mais difícil de sua vida e optou por fazer o que precisava ser feito...

A cor do céu tornara-se prateada, anunciando a aurora de um novo dia em Springfield, ou o término de uma noite longa demais.

– Pode assinar aqui, Bella... – a voz de Jenks a trouxe de volta para o terrível presente.

E, tendo de escolher entre uma história de vinte e três anos com o homem que a criou e ensinou tudo, com todo amor; e uma história de quatro dias intensos demais, com o homem por quem estava irremediavelmente apaixonada. Bella deu um passo para trás, recusando-se:

– _NÃO!_ – sua voz, de repente soou firme, mas foi com a expressão enojada que encarou o rosto chocado e magoado de Edward a sua frente. Ela sentia nojo de si mesma.

A população arfou um coro de _"Ooohhh..."_ e o falatório irrompeu tenso. Bella desferiu o golpe final:

– _Não vou assinar nada! Foi um acidente, mas eu agora_ preciso _do dinheiro do seguro e... Não assino!_ – não havia maldade em sua voz, apenas uma determinação superficial que disfarçava o tremor.

"_Preciso focar em Charlie. Edward vai entender..."_ Os pensamentos incoerentes e desconexos eram deste teor, sem antecipar a reação do ex-presidiário, que pensou que já havia sido traído e se enganado demais com as pessoas, nos anos difíceis pelos quais já passara.

– Então, sempre foi o dinheiro, não é?! – seu sussurro foi tão dolorido que provocou novo silêncio entre a turba que acompanhava aquela comédia de erros. – _Sempre foi a PORRA do dinheiro!_ – seu tom subiu ultrajado. – _DESDE O MOMENTO EM QUE VOCÊ PÔS OS PÉS NESSA CIDADE..._ – apontou o solo de Springfield com o indicador, em ênfase. –_ EU ESTAVA CERTO NO COMEÇO, VOCÊ SÓ QUERIA A HERANÇA... A _MERDA_ DO DINHEIRO!..._

Bella tentou gaguejar algo, mas sem controle da situação há muito tempo, foi impedida pela onda de fúria que desfigurou o rosto perfeito de Edward, enquanto este vociferava:

– _O QUE SUA AMIGA QUERIA DESSA VEZ?!... MAIS DINHEIRO PRA PRODUZIR O MUSICAL DE VOCÊS?..._ – ele ofegou puxando o cabelo acobreado em tufos nas duas mãos e depois avançou na direção dela, agarrando-a com força pelos ombros. Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados de pavor. – _AFINAL VOCÊ PROVOCOU ESTE INCÊNCIO OU FOI, DE FATO, UM ACIDENTE?..._ – Edward a chacoalhou violentamente. – FAAALA!... – e com os olhos empolados, vermelhos de dor e lágrimas mal contidas, cobrou desesperado. – _POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO, BELLA?... POR QUE FEZ ISSO COM A GENTE?!... POR QUE PARTIR A_ PORRA _DO MEU CORAÇÃO DESSE JEITO?... EU NUNCA SIGNIFIQUEI NADA?..._

Sem raciocinar, Edward a empurrou e Bella caiu sentada no asfalto. Mãos espalmadas atrás, rosto chocado e molhado do choro incessante, olhos nublados de dor cortante. Ela soluçava copiosamente, o que não apiedava nenhum coração presente ali.

J. Jenks afastara-se contrito e estupefato. John Dowling, Emmett, Phil, Garrett, Angela e seus pais balbuciavam em burburinho sobre o quanto se deixaram enganar por aquele rostinho bonito de boneca. Billy Black e Sasha Denali faziam coro às loiras que bradavam vitoriosas que _"aquela lá nunca as enganou..."_

E, toda a população de figurantes anônimos de Springfield tornou-se um desfile de variações de um mesmo tom de carrancas animosas em sua direção. O xerife, enxergando ali o risco de alguma agitação popular e violência em praça púbica contra a jovem, interveio aproximando-se de Edward:

– Acalme-se, filho... Você quer prestar queixa?

Jenks pestanejou e voltou ao modo advogado, defendendo os interesses do Cüllen, com praticidade e objetividade:

– Eu não aconselho, Edward. Atrasaria a liberação do dinheiro do seguro... Com meio milhão você pode reconstruir o Cüllen's Bar facilmente, mas um processo contra ela demoraria meses, talvez até um ano... – os três encararam Bella, que agora chorava em posição fetal no chão, com repugnância.

O xerife confirmou:

– Se você quiser sustento a história de incêndio acidental na perícia, para acelerar a liberação do seguro. Essa... _jovem_... também será beneficiada, mas teremos um Cüllen's Bar novo em folha em, no máximo, dois meses...

Edward assentiu brevemente e afastando os dois, avançou na direção da nova-iorquina que ainda chorava no chão. Agarrou-a rudemente pelo braço e a levantou, pondo Bella de pé, sem imaginar o quanto ela estava prestes a desfalecer de tanta dor.

Foi neste instante que seus olhos se cruzaram e ela tentou falar:

– Edward... por favor, eu... Eu... Eu te amo...

– Tarde demais pra vir com essa, Swan. – rebateu com frieza categórica e monótona. – Esperei por quatro dias pra te ouvir dizer isso assim, com todas as letras... Agora é tarde. Você estragou tudo. Tudo.

Ele abriu passagem arrastando-a até o Sentra esquecido no fim da multidão. Abriu a porta do motorista, e antes de jogá-la dentro do carro, ordenou:

– Desapareça de Springfield e nunca mais se atreva a colocar os pés no estado do Nebraska. Não se preocupe com o dinheiro. Jenks vai cuidar para que sua parte esteja na sua conta.

Jogou-a sentada no assento do motorista e bateu a porta com força. E, como boa parte da multidão começou a ladear o carro, bater nos vidros e balançar o veículo levemente; amedrontada demais, Bella virou a chave e acelerou em pânico.

As pernas do último Cüllen fraquejaram quando ele viu o seu pior pesadelo tornando-se realidade perante seus olhos verdes. De joelhos plantados no chão e peito dilacerado, ele assistiu o Sentra acelerar e sair cantando pneu; deixando apenas uma pequena nuvem de fumaça da poeira acumulada perto do meio fio, com o calor seco do verão.

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte claro e prateado quando Bella, finalmente, encostou à beira da estrada. Cega pelas lágrimas incessantes, tremendo em espasmos violentos de calafrio; ela, de fato, sentia frio. Não sabia ainda, mas tinha febre alta.

Notara apenas que havia passado pelo acesso a Omaha, mas já não era mais capaz de dizer ou mesmo saber pra onde ia.

Quando seu celular tocou dentro da bolsa, ela fez um esforço para atender Alice e implorar que a amiga fosse buscá-la; balbuciou palavras desencontradas e desmaiou de fraqueza e depressão dentro do carro, na beira da estrada que, certamente, a conduzia pra longe, muito longe da sua felicidade...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como se cada segundo fosse o latejar de uma fístula aberta, dois dolorosos meses passaram-se céleres.

Após o Sentra de Bella afastar-se em meio à nuvem de poeira do asfalto, não houve ninguém que pudesse tirar Edward do lugar onde ele caiu ajoelhado.

Nem Billy, ou qualquer um dos caras do Clube dos Cafajestes, ou Tanya – que foi a primeira tentar –, nem John Dowling, ou mesmo o revendo Weber.

Ninguém foi capaz de convencê-lo a se levantar dali...

Com o corpo curvado em sua dor profunda, Edward permaneceu ajoelhado ali por duas horas inteiras ofegando, chorando... Por vezes, ele berrava de revolta e mágoa.

Até que os próprios moradores das vizinhanças mais próximas do bar – os mesmos que logo saíram com baldes de água e mangueiras para ajudar a apagar o fogo –, começaram a se aproximar respeitosamente e colocar lajotas de cerâmica, tijolos, telhas coloniais... Algumas senhoras, que conheceram Carlisle, Esme e até a sua mãe Elizabeth, depositaram flores e fotos antigas do velho e secular bar diante dele.

Em duas horas de genuflexão e sofrimento profundo do último Cüllen, a população de Springfield se mobilizou e demonstrou que o ajudaria a reconstruir o Cüllen's Bar tal como ele era.

Logo, duas horas tornaram-se dois meses de trabalho duro e comunitário.

Com o dinheiro do seguro, que sairia dez dias após o incêndio, a reconstrução foi rápida e incrivelmente fiel ao original; no entanto nada ali jamais seria como antes...

Jenks garantiu que... _ela_... recebesse sua metade do milhão de dólares, mas Edward nem quis saber mais dos trâmites legais.

O Cüllen's Bar já não teria mais aquela _"alguma coisa"_ que... _ela_... não soube explicar. O verde esmeralda dos olhos de seu dono perdeu o brilho, seu sorriso aberto tornara-se sarcástico demais e já não reluzia como antes...

E assim, no caminhar inexorável que só o tempo pode, duas horas de tristeza transformaram em dois meses de Fênix ressurgindo literalmente das cinzas.

Como quem sobrevive ou vegeta, Edward viu aqueles dois meses tornarem-se dois anos de noites ordinárias e solitárias, até que...

Bom, até certo forasteiro misterioso chamado Jo Calderone aparecer por lá, pedindo um emprego de balconista do novo Cüllen's Bar...

.

* * *

.

_**N/B: É agora que a fic começa. Meu Senhor! Que capítulo sofrido. Não tem como não se emocionar. O sofrimento deles foi palpável. **_  
_**Lu.**_  
_**.**_

.  
_**N/A: Só pra lembrar que durante essa semana eu migro o capítulo Lonely Nights pra depois deste, e sugiro a releitura dele, não só pq o próximo segue a partir dali, mas tbm pq devo alterar várias coisas nele. Pequenos detalhes para corrigir pequenas incorências, e vou incluindo mais detalhes da vida da Bella neste espaço de dois anos ao longo da fic daqui pra frente. **_  
_**Por isso, não percam!**_  
_**Agora, só posso pedir que me contem por review o que acharam da atitude da nossa querida Bellinha! Ela vacilou feio? Sim. Mas tem justificativa? Ou nada justifica o que ela fez?**_  
_**Quero saber a opinião de vcs! Comentem! *-***_  
_**Obrigada por ler e bjokas pra todas!**_

.


	12. Lonely Nights

_**N/A: Muito bem! E a partir daqui seguimos a diante!  
Quem acompanha a fic desde o início já sabe que este capítulo foi escrito e postado a meses, e que agora que terminei o extenso flashback de HÁ DOIS ANOS, ele foi realocado para o final e seguiremos com as aventuras de Bella disfarçada de Jo Calderone em Springfield a partir daqui!  
Corrigi pequenas incoerências, mas acabei não mexendo tanto no texto qto pretendia a princípio! A partir do próximo vamos deixar bem claro o que aconteceu com a Bellinha neste dois anos!  
Divirtam-se! *-***_

* * *

.

3. LONELY NIGHTS

.  
**It's** **been two years since I let yoü go** / _Já se passaram dois anos desde que larguei você_  
**I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n'roll** / _Eu não podia ouvir uma piada nem rock n' roll_  
**And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart** / _Carros velozes atropelaram o meu coração  
_.

.

"_O Eric quer saber se o disfarce deu certo, disse que você lhe deve uma caixa de Donuts! Conseguimos adiar seu último compromisso, mas você não tem o mês todo. Os diretores de Hollywood continuam pressionando a Maria por uma resposta sua. Precisa descobrir logo o que você quer e voltar para sua vida e carreira. Com ou sem ele. Beijo e saudades, Alice."_

.

.

Bella suspirou diante da mensagem da amiga no celular e despertou completamente, checando a hora no relógio digital do quarto do motel que estava ocupando. O mesmo em que passara uma noite há dois anos atrás.

2:20 p.m. Depois alongou todo seu corpo se espreguiçando e sentou-se na cama, bem de frente para onde o disforme rosto de massa de maquiagem de Jo Calderone repousava sobre um pequeno manequim de cabeça. Passou as duas mãos pelos longos fios castanho-avermelhados dos seus cabelos e levantou-se caminhando na direção do banheiro.

Edward havia pedido que Jo Calderone chegasse às seis no bar e ela ainda levaria uma hora se maquiando em seu disfarce, pois nem mesmo no motel a viram chegar como Bella; ela parara no último posto de gasolina da estrada e se transformara em Jo, antes mesmo de chegar à Springfield.

A máscara presa à peruca que Eric arrumou ficou tão perfeita que ninguém a havia reconhecido. É claro que ela havia testado antes com a própria Alice, ainda em NYC. Ainda ria sozinha lembrando-se da cantada que havia passado em sua amiga, enquanto esta esperava por ela numa lanchonete em Manhattan. Alice não a reconheceu e ainda ficou apavorada quando aquele abusado impertinente sentou-se a seu lado e começou a falar um monte de absurdos e a tentar beijá-la.

Mesmo depois que se revelou e começou a usar sua própria voz, os olhos de amêndoa de Alice piscaram confusos por vários segundos, enquanto ela processava aquela impossível informação de que aquele estranho, na verdade, era sua melhor amiga Bella Swan.

Daí foi adiar os compromissos de sua movimentada agenda e pegar a estrada rumo ao Nebraska. Alice teria tentado dissuadi-la, mas não o fez. Porque ela melhor do que ninguém sabia o quanto Bella havia sofrido por dois longos anos. Sabia o que ela deixou para trás em Springfield e o quanto ela devia a si mesma. Era uma questão de honra, dignidade.

Depois do banho, enrolou uma longa faixa apertando seus pequenos seios; colocou cuidadosamente sua máscara, ajeitando-a no seu próprio rosto, que agora estava escondido, camuflado. A tez do seu personagem era mais morena do que a sua pálida pele de porcelana. Seus longos cabelos ficariam disciplinados numa rede. A máscara lhe descia pelo pescoço, onde Bella disfarçava seu acabamento com muita base e pó mais escuros que seu tom de pele. Na base do pescoço e braços, ela usava uma malha impermeável e extremamente aderente à pele, no mesmo tom bronzeado do rosto, que encaixava nas mãos com uma perfeição assustadora no acabamento dos dedos e unhas.

Assim, Jo Calderone poderia usar camisetas de gola V bem folgadas no corpo. Vestiu os jeans masculinos que lhe apertavam o traseiro que caso contrário, provavelmente, chamaria a atenção de Edward. Calçou os tênis escuros e vestiu a jaqueta de couro preto.

Por último, abriu a caixinha das lentes e trocou a cor dos seus olhos castanhos, por um rebelde negro ônix.

Pronto. Ela agora não era mais Bella Swan. Era Jo Calderone.

A atriz estava em ação. Saiu batendo a porta do quarto caminhando cadenciadamente. Na última casinha de madeira pintada, entrou e deixou a chave de seu quarto com o balconista da recepção, com um:

– Bom dia... – voz totalmente diferente, com certa pitada de sotaque italiano que aprendeu com uns antigos vizinhos no Queens.

– Bom dia, cara. – respondeu o recepcionista do motel sem desconfiar.

Ela reprimiu uma risadinha e pegou a direção do pequeno centro de uma única avenida de Springfield. Era ao final desta avenida que ficava o Cüllen's Bar.

Parou no meio do caminho para comer alguma coisa na única lanchonete da cidade. O dono ainda era o mesmo: John Dowling. Um homem negro de meia idade, com um largo e reluzente sorriso. Era muito provável que ele a reconhecesse sem o disfarce. Há dois anos, ela fez várias refeições ali e obteve várias informações valiosas com o próprio Dowling.

Ele veio em sua direção a fim de anotar-lhe o pedido com alguma desconfiança no olhar. Ela primeiro encolheu-se com medo de ser reconhecida, mas no segundo seguinte lembrou Alice em Manhattan e Edward na noite anterior que não foram capazes de reconhecê-la, e aliviada entrou no personagem.

– Ei amigo, vai querer o quê? – perguntou Dowling.

– Humm... Um cheese burger com salada e molho. – ordenou Calderone com o rosto enfiado no cardápio.

– E pra beber?

– Um refrigerante.

Dowling saiu anunciando alto para que Phil – o cozinheiro, pudesse agilizar o pedido do jovem forasteiro. Mas quando ele ia voltar levando o refrigerante, a porta da lanchonete se abriu e por ela entrou uma loira amorangada de corpo escultural enfiado num justo jeans com camiseta branca simples e bota curta.

– Muito bem, Tanya. Aproveite que você já retornou do almoço e sirva esta bebida na mesa cinco pra mim. – pediu o Dowling.

– Já estou indo. – ela atendeu, já colocando o avental branco escondido atrás do balcão.

E pegando a bandeja rumou em direção à referida mesa, onde um jovem rapaz de cabelo e olhos muito negros tentava disfarçar um injustificável constrangimento.

Ela serviu o refrigerante sorrindo educadamente, mas não resistiu à tentação de perguntar:

– Está de passagem por Springfield?

Silêncio.

O forasteiro fitava a bebida borbulhando em seu copo, sem coragem de olhar para cima e enfrentar um dos rostos do seu recente passado naquela cidadezinha.

Repetindo um mantra mental, Jo Calderone lentamente ergueu seu olhar e viu o choque atravessar o belo rosto de Tanya. Não porque ela o tivesse reconhecido. Era impossível desconfiar de quem seria o corpo escondido por sob todo aquele disfarce, mas porque ela enxergou exatamente a ferocidade da raiva contida naquele olhar de ônix. No entanto, sua fútil vaidade de uma das garotas mais bonitas da cidade interpretou aquele olhar como interesse, atração.

A lente colorida não foi capaz de disfarçar o brilho da mágoa e da desconfiança.

Não havia provas. Sequer havia certeza sobre o verdadeiro culpado pela tragédia que pôs tudo a perder entre Edward e ela. Mas Tanya era, sem dúvida, um dos suspeitos do que aconteceu.

– Não. Vim atrás de emprego e um lugar para me estabelecer...

– Aqui em Springfield? – ela foi sarcástica. – Veio de onde?

– Chicago. – o tom categórico de Jo Calderone soava feroz e másculo aos olhos azuis da deslumbrada garçonete; mas na verdade, era fruto da incompetência da atriz escondida ali em representar o seu papel, e se dirigir àquela específica mulher sem impor raiva à sua voz.

– Chicago!... E o quê esta cidadezinha teria a oferecer pra alguém?... –agora genuinamente curiosa e intrigada, Tanya estava se preparando para sentar na cadeira vaga de frente para o forasteiro.

Jo Calderone, entretanto, rebateu a pergunta da enxerida garçonete com outra pergunta:

– E por que você já não deu o fora daqui para tentar a vida numa cidade maior?...

Tanya arregalou os olhos, constrangida, e sondando toda a lanchonete ao redor; verificou o quão fraco estava o movimento. Dowling não ia se importar caso ela conversasse um pouco. Ele nem estava olhando.

Ela descansou a bandeja sobre o compensado liso da mesa e sentou-se. Em tom conspiratório, cochichou:

– Eu não poderia sair daqui e deixar... Hã... Você sabe... _Alguém_, pra trás... – sugestivamente.

Jo Calderone aproximou-se muito interessado e instigou:

– Quem? Seu namorado? – caprichou no interesse. Sua intérprete pensando que merecia um Oscar por aquilo.

Tanya revirou os olhos entre a frustração e a esperança, e confessou:

– Não... Bem que eu gostaria... Mas pelo visto as garotas daqui não são boas o bastante pra ele... – suspiro com olhar perdido. – Ele se decepcionou muito há dois anos e não quer nada sério com as mulheres... Foi uma vadia de NYC que apareceu por aqui pra ferrar com a vida dele.

Se Jo Calderone desconfiava de quem Tanya estaria falando, com aquilo teve certeza... Mas manteve seu disfarce e objetou:

– E você vai ficar presa aqui nessa cidade por um cara que não te quer?...

– Sou louca por ele desde os meus dezessete anos... Se ao menos aparecesse alguém pra me tirar deste fim de mundo...

No mesmo instante em que ela lamentou por isso, seus olhos muito azuis faiscaram na direção daquele forasteiro que poderia resolver voltar à Chicago a qualquer momento, tão logo se desse conta de que Springfield não teria nada mesmo a lhe oferecer.

Jo Calderone, por sua vez, parece ter lhe adivinhado o rumo das conclusões conflitantes; apavorado com a idéia, lutou para pensar em algo que mudasse o assunto. Mas foi o Dowling quem o salvou:

– _Tanya, saiu o pedido do rapaz aí!... Venha buscar._

Ela pôs-se de pé prontamente, mas antes de caminhar até o balcão, voltou-se lembrando:

– E como se chama este rapaz? – sorrindo lindamente com a escolha desta palavra pelo Dowling, e com certo ar de flerte que Jo Calderone não quis admitir pra si mesmo.

"_Vadia de NYC, sua vaca!"_ Ela pensou secamente, por baixo da peruca.

– Calderone. Jo Calderone. – a resposta foi carregada de estilo e mistério, como se ela estivesse encarnando o próprio James Bond num filme.

Tanya estremeceu inexplicavelmente e saiu um pouco zonza a fim de buscar o pedido de seu intrigante interlocutor. Zonza porque ninguém a havia feito questionar sua vidinha assim antes. Pra ela o mundo se resumia em viver na pacata Springfield – porque sabia que Edward estaria lá até morrer –, esperando que ele resolvesse dar uma chance a ela. E assim vinha sendo pelos últimos dois anos.

Mas, de repente, tudo aquilo parecia tão sem sentido...

Ela estava cansada de esperar por quem sequer a notava. Tinha certeza que era bonita e esperta o suficiente para conseguir algo melhor numa cidade grande, e agora aquele forasteiro poderia ser o incentivo que ela precisava para dar o fora dali.

Deixou que ele comesse sem perturbá-lo mais. Até por que a lanchonete começou a encher e ela precisava atender às mesas. Sequer se deu conta de quando Jo Calderone deixou o lugar.

Ao final de seu turno, por volta das onze da noite, resolveu passar no Cüllen's Bar como era seu costume. Era o único lugar mesmo de interessante nessa maldita cidade...

Com certeza as garotas estariam lá jogando sinuca.

Para sua surpresa, assim que entrou no local, viu primeiro Edward, é claro! Lindo e perfeito, como sempre... Conversando com Billy e Emmett no balcão. E uma segunda figura que dividia o balcão do Cüllen's Bar com o homem dos seus sonhos. Era o tal Calderone.

Ela caminhou curiosamente até lá, ignorando as piadinhas costumeiras dos caras jogando pôquer na mesa em frente ao jukebox. Debruçou-se no balcão em frente a onde ele preparava grandes canecões de cerveja, e puxou conversa um tom acima do som alto:

– E aí?... Então foi aqui que você conseguiu seu grande emprego em Springfield?

Jo Calderone passou novamente o pano úmido no balcão já limpo do bar, apenas assentindo. Seus pensamentos insondáveis eram algo do tipo: _"Sai de mim ô assombração!..."_

Tanya percebeu que rapidamente seu interesse pelo novo funcionário do Cüllen chamou a atenção de muitos ali e usou aquilo para provocar Edward. Seu tom tornou-se sugestivo:

– Pois eu não dou dois meses pra você se cansar disso aqui e voltar para Chicago... Só que não precisa voltar sozinho...! – jogou provocante.

Os caras do clube dos cafajestes se entreolharam estupefatos. Emmett já saíra do balcão e juntara-se a eles. Nunca viram Tanya Denali se oferecer pra ninguém assim, além de Edward.

Foi Phil quem provocou, elevando sua voz acima do som country que vinha do jukebox:

– Ih Edward! Parece que você perdeu terreno para o forasteiro aí!... – todos gargalharam.

Tanya virou-se irritada e rebateu com o queixo empinado:

– Edward não pode perder o que nunca teve...

– Não teve porque não quis... – nova rodada de gargalhadas para uma vermelha Tanya.

Ela teria replicado, mas Edward, que até o momento manteve-se calado, pôs um fim naquela conversa:

– Já chega dessa merda. – ordenou em tom firme e seco.

Os risos cessaram, Phil voltou a concentrar-se no pôquer e Tanya saiu com uma latinha de cerveja na direção da mesa de sinuca, onde suas amigas já esperavam por ela.

Jo Calderone tentava disfarçar o efeito que aquele homem ainda tinha sobre o tremor em suas pernas, o acelerar do seu coração, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias.

– Mais uma rodada de cerveja, Edward!... – ordenou Kate dos fundos do bar, do outro lado da mesa de sinuca, tão logo Tanya tenha alcançado a outra ponta desta. Calderone tratou de arrumar a bandeja. Kate continuou. – E aí! Turno pesado hoje? Você parece péssima...

Ela acenou para as amigas, aproximando-se.

Kate era uma loira platinada com cabelos tão lisos e finos quanto seu rosto pálido e seu nariz germânico. Trabalhava no correio de Springfield e namorava o dono de um rancho próximo à cidade – Garret, que jogava pôquer na outra mesa, junto com Phil e os outros cafajestes.

Irina era a única cabeleireira da cidade; seus cabelos também tinham um tom de loiro muito claro e glamoroso. Curtos e retrô, junto com suas calças cigarretes, tops de frente única e sandálias altíssimas; ela lembrava Marylin Monroe em vários aspectos. Solteira e sozinha, ainda nutria esperanças por Edward, embora fosse mais discreta e reservada do que sua amiga Tanya. Foi dela que ele se esquivara ao fechar o bar na noite anterior, depois que todos já haviam ido embora.

Jessica Stanley – filha de um casal de rancheiros da região – que, há dois anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos claros. Foi na época em que Esme Cüllen faleceu que Jessica começou a clarear os cabelos com luzes muitos fortes, para ter alguma chance com a antiga profecia. Por que a lenda especificava uma loira com muita clareza; só que isso se comprovaria como o maior erro da história de Springfield...

E, por fim, havia Rosalie...

A loira dourada já havia desistido de Edward há dois anos, desde que a lenda da profecia fora por água abaixo, e dera uma chance a Emmett McCarty, que era apaixonado por ela desde a _high school_. Eles se casaram há um ano e Rose, como era conhecida e chamada por todos, estava grávida de seis meses e sentada toda espalhada no grande sofá vermelho no canto mais profundo do bar, esperando sua vez de jogar.

Toda noite era assim. Cerveja, música, sinuca, pôquer e – quase sempre – as mesmas pessoas.

Calderone levou a bandeja de cervejas e Tanya aproveitou sua aproximação para tentar engatar outra conversa:

– Quantos anos você tem? – ela perguntou.

"_Puta-que-o-pariu..."_ Pensou a cabeça feminina por baixo de Jo Calderone, antes de responder com a voz falseada masculina:

– Vinte. – reduziu sua idade tentando desencorajá-la.

– Eu tenho vinte e dois... Mas isso não é nada. Estou cansada de homens mais velhos, que insistem em viver como adolescentes. – seus olhos faiscaram para o balcão e encontraram por um segundo os olhos do dono do bar, que não estava encontrando sucesso algum em disfarçar seu súbito interesse naquela conversa. – Tenho certeza que existem homens de verdade mais novos por aí, só esperando por uma oportunidade com alguma mulher inteligente...

Billy e Edward trocaram significativos olhares.

Jo Calderone não disse nada. Saiu para atender outra mesa que chamava por ele, pensando num modo de reverter essa situação a seu favor.

Voltou ao balcão para fechar a conta desta mesa e comentou com Edward cheio de cumplicidade masculina:

– Acho que me dei bem essa noite...!

Os olhos verdes de seu patrão lampejaram para seu rosto sem qualquer traço de ciúmes ou inveja, o que fez o jovem farsante regozijar-se interiormente.

Edward, finalmente, assinalou:

– Tenha cuidado com ela... É meio maluquinha, mas é uma boa garota.

– Ela me disse se cansou de esperar por você, Edward...

Edward fitou o jogo de sinuca por um instante e balançando a cabeça, respondeu com o olhar perdido num passado recente e doloroso:

– Eu não teria nada para oferecer a ela nem a ninguém, Jo... Estou destinado às minhas noites solitárias até o fim.

O coração feminino de Jo Calderone apertou-se e ela quase abandonou o timbre correto de voz ao responder.

– Quê isso, cara... Por quê?... – sem conseguir disfarçar o derreter de suas pálpebras ainda apaixonadas.

Edward, no entanto, não notou estes sutis sinais, apenas confessou a um estranho, como a um padre no confessionário:

– Um dia, uma mulher levou o que havia de melhor em mim, Jo... Não restou mais nada. Sou um produto danificado, imprestável.

Jo Calderone lutou contra o nó que se formou em sua garganta, antes de encontrar capacidade, ou forças para responder:

– Mas uma gata como aquela... – apontou Tanya, que estava distraída jogando sinuca, com o queixo e concluiu seu temeroso argumento. – É capaz de curar qualquer ferida de um homem.

– Talvez... Mas ainda não estou pronto.

– Bom... Mas não vai ficar estranho se eu... – blefou.

– É claro que não! Fique à vontade... – Edward riu, perdendo um pouco da tristeza pungente que brilhava em seu amadurecido olhar esmeraldino.

Jo hesitou, Edward estimulou:

– Pode falar, cara...

– Err... Você já...?

Edward riu. E porque ele, naquela noite havia tomado algumas doses do seu uísque especial, envelhecido por doze anos; sabia que estava falando demais. Sua língua estava inabitualmente solta, frívola. Despejado coisas que vinha guardando por tanto tempo justamente para um estranho... Uma sensação de _dèjá__ vu_ o assolou impiedosa. Ele sabia de outra ocasião em que também confessara coisas demais para uma estranha.

Só _ela_ havia demonstrado aquela capacidade de fazê-lo, apenas... falar.

Balançou a cabeça, lutando contra a lembrança impertinente e respondeu a sugestão de Calderone:

– Bom, se você quer saber se já trepei com ela, a resposta é sim. – pausa estranha. Jo Calderone pensou ter visto algum traço de auto-aversão em seu rosto. Edward prosseguiu. – Com exceção de Rose, já trepei com todas aquelas loiras jogando sinuca no fundo do bar...

A garganta da mulher apaixonada escondida sobre aquele disfarce lutou contra a necessidade de gritar e chorar, a fim de pressioná-lo ainda mais. Aquela pergunta precisava ser feita:

– E nem assim, você pôde esquecê-la?

Edward o encarou seriamente.

– Não. – categórico. – Sequer passo uma noite acompanhado... Noites solitárias, lembra?... – uma coisa era a necessidade de macho, outra era esquecer e cicatrizar o rasgo da decepção em seu peito. Seu tom transformou-se em gelo seco. – Regra estabelecida pelos últimos dois anos. Mecanismo de defesa. Trepo depois mando embora... Simples assim!...

O proeminente falso pomo-de-adão de Calderone ondulou, quando ele engoliu a bile em seco. Ela não podia acreditar no quão amargo ele se tornara... A dor reverberou por cada célula do seu corpo e ela odiou um tanto mais quem quer que tenha ateado fogo no antigo e original Cüllen's Bar. Seus olhos faiscaram para a mesa de sinuca e ela não pôde se impedir de pensar que tal pessoa poderia estar _ali_, naquele exato momento.

Houve um instante de falatório sem fundo musical, para a mudança automática de música do jukebox. Só que a pausa prolongou-se, e os olhos verdes do dono do bar faiscaram para a antiga máquina que ele conhecia bem demais.

– _Merda de lata velha!_ – praguejou ele já circundando o balcão a fim de chutar e sacudir energicamente a pobre máquina, até que ela voltasse a tocar.

O encanto estava quebrado. Bella xingou mentalmente por ter devaneado, pois não sabia quando teria outra oportunidade de ter Edward falando tão abertamente assim de novo. Não era toda noite que ele desfrutava de seu uísque particular, ela sabia muito bem disso...

Horas mais tarde, a madrugada já ia alta e o Cüllen's Bar já estava pronto para fechar suas portas. Somente Tanya ficara até mais tarde, e dessa vez, não era por causa de Edward. Como de costume, ele levaria Billy desmaiado bêbado para casa e despediu-se do improvável casal com um sorriso lateral muito jocoso nos lábios.

Tanya também já havia bebido demais, mas podia caminhar com as próprias pernas até o motel em que Jo Calderone estava hospedado, do outro lado da avenida que cortava a pequena Springfield.

Eles partiram em silêncio constrangedor e cada um carregava uma garrafinha plástica com canudo que antes de sair Calderone enchera de gelo, limão e vodka.

Bella, por baixo da máscara que lhe escondia os traços femininos, suava frio pensando numa saída para a enrascada em que se metera...

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**N/A: Então, o que acharam? Me contem por review, tá?!**_

_**Bjokas! ;*****_  
_**.**_  
_**PS.: Volto em breve! ;D**_


	13. Revelações

_**N/A: Olá! =) Demorei, mas cheguei!**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

13. REVELAÇÕES

.

.  
**It's** **been two years since I let yoü go** / _Já se passaram dois anos desde que larguei você_  
**I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n'roll** / _Eu não podia ouvir uma piada nem rock n' roll_  
**And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart** / _Carros potentes como caminhão atropelaram o meu coração  
_.

.

– _Eu espero que você tenha um bom motivo pra estar me acordando a essa hora..._ – sussurrou Alice com a voz rouca de sono, falhando ao tentar não acordar Jasper, que se revirou na cama resmungando ao seu lado.

– Estou desesperada, Alice! – sibilou Bella, a fim de não acordar a loira adormecida em sua cama. – Tem uma garota aqui!

Alice bocejou e lutou contra a colcha para sentar-se; testa franzida:

– _Do que você está falando, Bella?_

– Lembra da tal Tanya que te falei? – Alice fez um _"A-hã"_, Bella continuou. – Então... Ela cismou comigo! Quer dizer, com o Jo Calderone! – perambulou aos sussurros pelo quarto do motel desesperada, ainda disfarçada e sem saber o que fazer com a garota que adormecera em sua cama.

– _Como assim cismou?_

– _Ela quer trepar comigo!_ – o tom de voz quase se alterou e Tanya revirou-se na cama. Bella recuperou os sussurros e continuou. – _Encheu a cara no bar e veio pra cá comigo, só que eu consegui embromar no banheiro e ela acabou pegando no sono._

Alice gargalhou:

– _Uau! Jo Calderone destruidor de corações...!_

– Não tem graça, Alice!

– _Você não levou o seu _toy_?!_ – motejou novamente, ainda rindo muito. – _Use o seu _toy_ nela, amiga! Ela vai adorar! Está bêbada, nem vai notar que é de silicone...!_

– Você está de sacanagem, Alice? Eu não trouxe meu _toy_ pra cá e mesmo se eu tivesse trazido, não poderia... – seus sussurros saíram distorcidos e histéricos.

Sem conseguir interromper a gargalhada, Alice continuou um pouco sem ar:

– _Eu não acredito,_ Shrek_... Que você foi para..._ Tão Tão Distante _pra dar um_ toy-orgasm_... em uma das _Fionas _que ferraram com sua vida!... Fico me perguntando... quem seria o _Burro_ dessa história?!... O tal Edward? Ou eu que acordei às três da madrugada pra atender sua chamada...?_ – Alice começou a tagarelar.

– Eu preciso de ajuda, Alice... – o rosnado saiu entredentes.

Alice, reconhecendo-lhe o desespero, contemporizou ainda lutando contra o riso fácil:

– _Fica relax, Bella...!_ – tom condescendente, mas Bella podia reconhecer-lhe o sorriso na voz. – _Ela não vai lembrar-se de muita coisa amanhã... Diga a verdade a ela. Diga que ela adormeceu e você a cobriu e velou seu sono... Não conhece a velha história da vadia que se sente grata quando é respeitada por um cara decente?!... Então..._

Bella agradeceu ao ótimo conselho de sua amiga e estava pronta para encerrar a ligação, quando a baixinha a pressionou mais uma vez:

– _O que eu quero saber é quando e como você vai revelar ao Edward o segredo que realmente interessa? _– tom firme de cobrança, que só um melhor amigo pode, quando quer nos impelir a fazer a coisa certa.

– Você sabe muito bem que antes preciso investigar e descobrir o verdadeiro culpado pelo incêndio do bar... – sussurrou hesitante, ela sabia que Alice não estava se referindo ao seu disfarce de Jo Calderone.

– _Não se faça de idiota, amiga, _você_ é que sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando._ – seu tom subiu um pouco e Jasper resmungou novamente. Alice despejou tudo em sibilos rosnados. – _Eu estou me referindo ao segredo de sua mãe e sua Tia Esme, que de certa forma o afeta e muito..._

Bella cerrou os olhos culpada ao argumentar incerta:

– Eu sei... Você está certa... Edward tem todo o direito de saber. Mas eu ainda estou aguardando o primeiro relatório do detetive que eu contratei antes de vir pra cá. Quero ter informações mais consistentes...

Alice se deu por satisfeita com isso e elas se despediram.

Bella correu para o banheiro e tratou de retirar o disfarce e tentar dormir um pouco após tomar um belo banho.

Dormiu com um olho aberto e o outro fechado.

Pela manhã, pulou da cama antes que Tanya despertasse e rapidamente vestiu seu disfarce de Jo Calderone. Quando terminava de colocar a segunda lente na bancada do pequeno banheiro, a voz rouca da garota a fez pular de susto:

– Você usa lente de contato... – Tanya comentou um tanto surpresa e um tanto encabulada, mas ainda assim caminhou até o jovem forasteiro, e circulou-lhe a cintura, abraçando-o por trás, a fim de pousar o rosto nas costas do suposto homem com quem ela aparentemente havia passado a noite.

Jo Calderone estremeceu e restringindo-a pelos pulsos, desvencilhou-se do abraço, afastando-se. Tanya franziu a testa confusa. Já não podia acreditar que levaria outro fora e seria dispensada após a foda, assim como Edward havia feito há mais ou menos um ano... Quer dizer, Edward fez pior: nem quis dormir com ela, dispensou-a no meio de uma fria madrugada. A verdade que ela nem confessa a ninguém é que ele só lhe deu uma trepada de piedade porque estava meio bêbado...

– Err... Tanya... Acho que você está confundindo as coisas... Nós... hã... Nós não transamos. – balbuciou constrangido em sua falsa voz masculina, voltando ao quarto.

A loira-morango enrugou as sombracelhas, olhando para si mesma. Estava apenas de calcinha e camiseta. Jo Calderone adivinhou-lhe os pensamentos:

– Desculpe por tê-la despido, mas achei que ficaria mais à confortável e dormiria melhor assim... Não quis passar a impressão errada... – e explicou rapidamente, constrangido.

Tanya corou e recolhendo suas roupas da única poltrona no canto do quarto, quase correu para o banheiro a fim de se vestir o mais rápido possível. Bella suspirou profundamente e aguardou pela loira.

Despediram-se na esquina da avenida principal. Tanya não pôde encarar o forasteiro Calderone nos olhos e Bella seria capaz de pagar uma pequena fortuna pelos pensamentos da loira.

No entanto, ao invés de seguir para o Dowling ou mesmo para o bar, Jo Calderone voltou ao motel e, pegando seu carro – um velho Rabbit 84, comprado por uma ninharia, especialmente para seu disfarce de Jo Calderone –, rumou para o Rancho Cüllen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jo Calderone chegou buzinando e sorrindo ao rancho. Bella achou que aquilo faria parte do personagem; seria a cara do Calderone.

Cumprimentou Edward com um aperto caloroso de mão e olhou à volta a procura de Billy. Como não o viu em parte alguma, perguntou fingindo dúvida:

– Não é aqui que o Billy Black vive?

– É sim! – respondeu Edward levando vários gravetos de lenha para dentro do galpão, no que foi seguido por Jo. – Como encontrou o rancho?

_Opa!_ Pensou rápido e atirou a primeira desculpa que lhe ocorreu:

– Perguntei lá no Dowling!...

Edward riu balançando a cabeça, ao jogar a pilha de lenha ao lado de um monte de cubos de feno. A lembrança fugaz da outra forasteira que também se informara a seu respeito com o Dowling, foi rapidamente banida e ele voltou ao assunto Billy.

– Billy ainda está desmaiado... – informou vagamente. Jo Calderone franziu discretamente a falsa testa, e Edward tratou de explicar melhor. – Não vi que ele tinha mais bebida escondida por aqui, e provavelmente encheu a cara novamente esta manhã quando acordou de ressaca por ontem...

– O que houve com ele? – perguntou Jo Calderone sem pensar.

O olhar esmeraldino do dono do rancho faiscou para o rosto de seu funcionário do bar com alguma estranheza. A pergunta soou como vinda de alguém que soubesse que aquele _não era_ o comportamento usual de Billy. Ao menos, não há dois anos...

Jo Calderone, sem notar seu pequeno deslize, apenas aguardou pela resposta encarando a disposição dos rifles e instrumentos no velho paiol da parede leste.

Ainda desconfiado, mas sem fazer ideia exatamente do quê – pois a pergunta tinha certa ambigüidade –, Edward contou:

– Billy costumava ser um cara forte e muito eficiente, me ajudando a cuidar de tudo isso aqui. Na verdade, ele já vivia aqui quando eu nasci. Ele tem um filho chamado Jacob. – fez uma pequena pausa. Jo Calderone aproximou-se a fim de escutar com mais atenção, lendo-lhe as expressões. – Jacob e eu costumávamos ser os melhores amigos até que... Bem, estivemos metidos em muitas encrencas juntos. Eu estive preso, assim como ele também... – esperou a expressão de surpresa do forasteiro diante daquela informação, mas ela apenas não veio. Apesar disso, continuou. – Só que quando deixou a prisão sob condicional há dois anos, Jacob se meteu em um assalto a banco em Denver. Só que algo deu errado e alguém disparou o alarme. Logo, ele se viu cercado pela polícia e cheio de reféns; desesperado ele acabou matando um casal, cuja mulher estava grávida e voltou para a prisão. Ele hoje está no corredor da morte, aguardando o cumprimento da sua sentença...

Agora sim o choque atravessou o rosto de Jo Calderone e Edward não deixou isso passar. Ou seja, Calderone parecia já saber sobre seu passado de ex-detento; porém o mais interessante foi sua surpresa diante da informação que ele deu, como se conhecesse o próprio Jacob.

– Bom, isso acaba com qualquer pai, não é mesmo?!... – murmurou Calderone, constrangido.

Edward tratou de mudar de assunto:

– E a Tanya? Você, ao menos, se deu bem essa noite?!...

– Não é nada disso... – balbuciou Calderone fingindo-se encabulado; mas ao mesmo tempo, notando que a pergunta soara flagrantemente inocente. Para seu prazer íntimo, Edward não demonstrava mesmo qualquer traço de ciúmes. – A garota confundiu tudo...

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não aprofundou mais o assunto. Bella daria um rim para ler seus pensamentos.

Sem dar-lhe muito tempo, Edward caminhou para fora do celeiro, declarando:

– Venha, vou te mostrar o restante do Rancho.

Jo Calderone franziu a testa, mas o seguiu. Bella sabia que não havia mais muito que se ver. A antiga sede estava em ruínas e Jo já tinha visitado as baias com os vigorosos cavalos Appaloosa.

Seguindo na caminhada, eles atravessaram a vasta campina sob o sol forte do início de setembro. Passaram pelas ruínas da antiga sede e, após um pequeno, florido e perfumado campo de hortênsias azuis, depois de uma estreita fileira de árvores centenárias, chegaram a um redondo prado que Bella se lembrava de ter passado há dois anos, quando não havia o gracioso chalé que agora se erguia imponente bem ao centro do gramado.

Um caminho de pedras cinzentas e planas conduzia à porta de madeira. Todo ele era de madeira e rochas, e no telhado havia uma chaminé. Edward abriu a porta e eles entraram na pequena e aconchegante sala. Para surpresa dela o local estava todo harmoniosamente mobiliado e decorado, e Edward foi diretamente à cozinha conjugada à sala acender o fogão à lenha a fim de preparar algum café.

Jo Calderone não podia articular qualquer palavra. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse poderia delatar sua estupefata intérprete, que olhava os quadros na parede, os tapetes, o piso de madeira, o corredor de acesso aos quartos... Tudo, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

Edward esclareceu mesmo sem ser questionado:

– Construí este chalé com o restante do dinheiro do seguro que recebi após o incêndio do bar, há quase dois anos. A grana foi suficiente para reconstruir o Cüllen's Bar, fazer melhorias no Rancho e erguer essa belezinha aqui... em homenagem à minha Tia Esme... – seu tom ganhou uma tristeza antiga quando citou sua falecida tia e a garganta de Jo ganhou uma bola enovelada de emoção.

Edward aguardou o choque de seu interlocutor ou qualquer menção interrogativa quanto ao incêndio, mas o forasteiro parecia saber que o verdadeiro Cüllen's Bar havia pegado fogo. Quando chegou, Jo deixou claro que também já sabia da antiga e furada profecia, e o rancheiro e dono de bar tentava compreender qual era o segredo que aquele cara escondia afinal. O que trouxe Jo Calderone à Springfield?

Entretanto, havia algo nele que inspirava confiança... Edward confiava em seus instintos, apesar de acreditar que eles lhe faltaram há dois anos, quando confiou demais numa certa forasteira.

Edward simplesmente confiava em Jo e mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê, contou-lhe um segredo que nem mesmo Billy ou qualquer um dos Cafajestes sabiam:

– Você sabe... Quando essa beleza ficou pronta pensei em me mudar pra cá e vir passar as noites aqui... Só que antes fiz uma viagem e ninguém, além do meu antigo supervisor de condicional sabe disso.

Imediatamente interessado, Jo Calderone voltou-se para ele e incentivou-o a falar mais:

– É mesmo? E onde esteve?...

– Fui a New York City. – Bella teve de se apoiar no sofá para não cair pra trás. _Oh meu deus..._ Edward foi atrás dela?! O que mais ele teria ido fazer lá?...

– Ah é?! Legal! E por que esteve lá? – lutou para manter seu tom despretensioso.

Edward narrou enquanto passava o café num coador de pano para um bule:

– Eu mentia pra mim mesmo, repetindo meu mantra mental de que só queria olhar nos olhos dela e dizer que consegui me reerguer, apesar do que ela tinha feito. Quando na verdade, eu apenas queria vê-la... – Bella sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e se chocarem repetidamente, no tremor de suas pernas bambas. Edward continuou. – Eu precisava fitar aqueles olhos castanhos ainda uma vez mais e sentir o perfume que o ar ganha envolta dela...

Ela reuniu todo seu autocontrole e capacidade de interpretação para confirmar:

– Você está falando da mulher que levou o que você tinha de melhor? A que te transformou num produto danificado? – Jo Calderone tinha que demonstrar que se recordava das exatas palavras que Edward usou para lhe contar, na noite passada.

– Sim.

– Ela vive em New York? – pergunta inocente, para não levantar suspeitas.

– Sim.

– E como você a encontrou? – essa pergunta soou cuidadosa. Era muito mais uma pergunta de Bella do que de Calderone.

– Fui buscar informações no Hilton Theatre, que era o teatro da Broadway em que ela e sua amiga estreariam a peça. Ela havia falado de semanas de ensaios e uma peça sempre fica muitos meses em cartaz... – Edward entregou-lhe uma caneca de metal esmaltado fumegante, e continuou derramando sua história como uma leiteira fervendo que entra em erupção láctea. – O motorista do táxi me deixou na frente do teatro e eu era a própria figura do cowboy perdido e deslumbrado com as luzes da Broadway numa noite de sábado. Olhei a minha volta e parei diante do único rosto que eu procurava e me interessava, estampado num enorme cartaz da peça. Só podia ser ali...

Bella lutou contra o nó na garganta a fim de perguntar sem o vacilo na voz:

– Isso foi quanto tempo depois que ela partiu?

– Quase oito meses depois...

Jo Calderone caminhou até a janela e procurou espaço entre as cortinas de renda que pendiam impassíveis até o chão, a fim de olhar para o prado lá fora e fugir do escrutínio de Edward. Ele poderia enxergar exatamente as lágrimas represadas em seus olhos. Bella não podia acreditar... Edward esteve lá. Atrás dela... Ele foi atrás dela, mas então...?

Oito meses!... _Oh meu deus..._ Ela poderia lembrar cada fato destes oito meses facilmente... Seu retorno doente, emagrecida e deprimida a NYC. Se não fosse Alice e Jasper virem ao seu encontro, ela nem podia imaginar o que teria lhe acontecido. Depois, veio a busca pelas reservas de força e energia – que nem ela sabia ter – para ajudar seu pai. A quimioterapia e o transplante de medula de Charlie. Sua reabilitação junto com seu adorado pai. A alta médica.

Sim, ela havia doado algo de seu próprio corpo para salvar o homem que lhe deu a vida e a criou com todo amor. Contudo, havia também o lado negro, o lado do qual ela se envergonhava mais do que tudo. A peça.

Ela havia usado boa parte do dinheiro do seguro do Cüllen's Bar para custear o tratamento de seu pai, mas ainda sobrou muito... E estimulada por Alice e pelo próprio Charlie, Bella deu seguimento aos planos das duas com a tão sonhada peça.

Com aquele dinheiro maldito e proibido, que lhe subtraiu pra sempre o único homem que ela amou na vida; ela realizou seu maior sonho. Pagou todos os custos que ainda restavam e principalmente o cachê do grande gênio do teatro que transformaria sua peça num estrondoso sucesso.

E, de fato, transformou.

Aro Volturi foi o nome de credibilidade que faltava àquele musical de duas autoras anônimas, que também o estrelavam. A peça estreou com críticos aplaudindo de pé e desfazendo-se em elogios em todos os veículos da mídia. Elogios não somente ao roteiro, mas também às interpretações das duas jovens atrizes.

Principalmente a dela, que era a personagem principal.

Bella ganhou notoriedade no universo da Broadway em pouquíssimo tempo. Muito embora, ela insistisse que sua aclamada performance; não só na estréia, mas também durante toda a temporada, se devia a decisiva conversa que teve com sua mãe Renée no camarim do Hilton antes da estréia da peça.

Foi naquela conversa que Bella teve sua visão de mundo e a forma como enxergava sua mãe e o amor modificados para sempre...

Ela acreditava que aquela conversa interferiu de alguma maneira na sua forma de interpretar.

Foi mais ou menos na época em que Edward afirma ter estado lá e assistido à peça, que Bella se uniu a uma agente: a ultra-competente Maria.

Maria chegou prometendo levá-la a Hollywood e até aquele momento vinha cumprindo regiamente sua promessa. Bella estava em Springfield nesse momento numa breve pausa em sua movimentada agenda. Ela havia acabado de gravar seu primeiro filme, que em pós-produção, tinha tudo para estrear num grande festival de cinema, como o de Cannes. E, além disso, ela e Alice estavam em negociações finais para não só vender os direitos da peça à poderosa Universal Studios, que prometiam transformá-la num roteiro de musical digno de Oscar; como também elas estrelariam o longa em seus papéis principais, como no teatro.

Entretanto, o pesado ônus para todo este conto de fadas permanecia despejando suas confissões alguns passos atrás dela.

Todas essas recordações não foram mais do que _flashes_ fugazes em sua mente, por poucos segundos...

Prendendo o choro fácil, assim como fizera ao enfrentar Renée e Charlie, quando – alquebrada e sem nada mais a oferecer do que meio milhão de dólares – voltou à velha casa no Queens, há quase dois anos; ela levou a trêmula caneca à boca e sorveu a bebida quente, lamentando que não houvesse uma dose de conhaque junto com o café ali.

– Você falou com ela? – Merda! Sua voz saiu tremida e ela quase se esqueceu de falsear o tom masculino de seu personagem. Pigarreou discretamente e muito nervosa.

– Não pude... – ele sussurrou envergonhado.

– Assistiu à peça? – será que Edward ouviria em seu tom a importância dessa pergunta?

– Sim. E foi por isso que não pude procurá-la e enfrentá-la, como era minha intenção... – ele se sentia um fraco, mas mesmo assim continuaria confessando. – Ela... Simplesmente _pertencia_ àquele mundo, cara... – Edward defendeu-se apaixonadamente. – Aquele era o seu lugar... O palco... Ela era magnífica no palco! A peça já era um sucesso absurdo, e eu me dei conta de que se ela tinha feito tudo o que me fez, para estar ali naquele momento, e fazendo todo aquele sucesso... Era porque ela, de fato, merecia. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu já não podia mais sentir raiva por ela ter incendiado o meu bar.

"_Oh sim você podia!..."_ Bella quase respondeu com sua própria voz. Não por ela ter incendiado o bar, mas por tirado proveito do dinheiro do seguro. Nesse milésimo de segundo Jo Calderone esteve a ponto de delatar seu disfarce e se revelar àquele homem exposto diante de si.

Edward, no entanto, alheio a isso prosseguiu:

– Mas ao mesmo tempo, ainda não estava pronto para perdoá-la e nem sei se um dia eu possa... Apenas voltei pra casa naquela mesma noite, me sentindo pequeno demais para aquela mulher...

Com amargura, e ainda de costas, Bella enxugou uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu pela massa modelada de sua máscara. Ele disse que não estava pronto para perdoá-la, mas...

– E agora? Todos esses meses depois... Você a perdoaria? – foi quase impossível falsear a voz, que saiu baixa e insegura, mas com um quê de esperança.

– Eu... Não sei... Ainda dói muito, Jo. A forma que ela me traiu, os motivos que a levaram a destruir o bar... Se ela tivesse pedido, eu teria dado tudo... todo o dinheiro que ela precisasse...

Jo Calderone suspirou derrotado e lutou à procura de palavras, ainda que fossem as vazias; as que servem apenas para preencher um silêncio eloqüente e constrangedor.

Edward, no entanto, colocaria todas as suas cartas na mesa:

– Estou decepcionado, Jo... – seu tom amigável, de repente, tornou-se cortantemente irônico. – Eu estou aqui lhe vomitando segredos que nem mesmo meus melhores amigos sabem, e não posso acreditar que você vai continuar mentindo...!

Jo Calderone girou o corpo no susto e com a mudança na atmosfera, faiscou seus culpados olhos arregalados para seu patrão:

– O quê...? – gaguejou. – Mas... Q-qual...? E-edward eu... Não há... Neenhum...

– Eu sei que você não veio pra Springfield apenas para trabalhar como balconista no Cüllen's bar. Eu só não sei o que você esconde... – ele foi duro e enfático. – Não sou idiota, Calderone! _Eu. Quero. A. Verdade. AGORA!_

_._

* * *

_._

**_N/B: E agora? Que susto eu levei quando Edward disse que Jo estava mentindo kkkkkkk. Como será que Bella/ Jo vai sair dessa? Esse capítulo explica muita coisa, não é? Boa semana para vcs. Nos vemos no próximo- ansiedade me definindo. Lu._**

N/A: Obrigada por ler e deixe-me saber o que acharam por review.  
Bjokas! ;**

**_._**


End file.
